


Akkos tale

by Diakko4ever



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad English, F/F, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Shinki (Noragami), Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 68,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakko4ever/pseuds/Diakko4ever
Summary: Little something that I have been thinking on my freetime, my english is not that good but I try, not sure if this gonna work or not. Also Chariot and Croix are Akkos adoptive parents in this AU, powerful Akko of course but she has to surpress it, bad bad english but try to tolerate.. I do not know enough of japanese gods but hey, this is AU. Kagari is alias name in this story, I thought that Akko could use Croixs or Chariot last name, but meh, lets go with Kagari
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 63
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

This tale begins from one and only Shiny Chariots magic show, 10-year old Atsuko"Akko"Kagari is standing with the huge audience and watching in ave when her mother does most amazing spells and illusions. One moment Chariot stands in stage and next she teleports in middle of sky, then she shapeshifts centaur form, next to fenix and then to seaserpentine. Then Chariot is back to stage with shiny rod elevated and watch in audience sheers to her, next moment she sees huge black dragon coming towards to group and it starts to roar at them, peoples watch in terror oncoming dragon and they start to whisper "Is this part of the show", "What were gonna do", "Is Chariot gonna be okay?" Of course Akko knows better that Croix is behind this and watch with confidende when Chariot starts to chant:"Noctu Orfei, Aude Freator, Shiny Arc! Then she shoots shiny arrow to dragon and it explodes like big nasty balloon. Peoples start to cheer at Chariot and her magic, before she vanishes in sky she says "Believing heart, that's your magic!" 

Akko starts to celebrate with audience when she bumps to someone, she trys to get up and says:"Gomenasai, I didnt look where I was going, you didnt hurt yourself did you?" Girl who Akko collided says: "No I didnt, thank for your concern, actually it was me who should apologise, I was just so enchanted from Chariot's performance that I wasnt looking around me." Akko then help girl back to her feet and says:" You are fan of Chariot? She is so awesome, when I grow up I wanna be just like her, make people happy with magic! I'm Atsuko Kagari but my you can call me Akko." Girl who has platinum blond hair with green highlights says:"My name is Diana Cavendish but please call me Diana, yes I very much like Chariots magic although not every witch in my family agrees with me, my mother get me here because she agrees with me that Chariot is indeed bringing happines to peoples hearts whit hers magic." Then Akko says:"What, youre witch? That is awesome, I do not have many frieds who are witch, would you like to be my friend?" Akko asks with puppy eyes and Akko(tm) smile. Diana answers:"I very much would enjoy be friends with you, are you witch or are your parents witches?" Akko then scratches hers neck and says:"Well thats little more complicated than that, I can do magic, but you could say that I'm not technically witch myself, however my parents are indeed witches, actually my mother is coming this way, I should introduce you to her!" 

Croix then comes towards Akko and looks girl beside her thinking what trouble she has gotten this time, she then asks Akko with smirk: "What have you done this time Atsuko?" Akko then pouts and answers:"Aw camoon mom, why do you think that I'm always in trouble, okay last time wasnt even my fault, that lighting that burned school to ashes couldn't anyway be my doing, although I did really hate that school but you cant blame me some random storm that wiped that building out of maps!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets try this again, yeah guessing Akkos true parent at this point shouldnt be hard to find out, maybe I did that too easy, rewrite this couple times, argh goddamnit why I cant leave space between texts!

Diana watched as Akko talked to her mother that it wasnt hers fault that school got destroyed by thunderstorm. 'How could somebody even think that this sweet girl would do something like that and how she could even be cabable that kind of destruction?'Diana thought herself, then she heard Akko say:"Anyway mom, this is Diana and she is my new friend and I didn't do nothing this time, I swear it! Could she come eat with us?" Croix then answers Akko:"I'm not that sure that you didn't do somekind of mischiev, I do know you that well, as for your friend I cant say that to myself, but I can text your mom and ask what she thinks about that and shouldn't we ask what Diana and her parents say? I am Croix Meridies, this little devils mother, It's pleasure to meet you Diana." Croix says and offers hers hand to girl, Diana shakes it politely and says:" Diana Cavendish, pleasure to meet you, I personally would love to come eat with yours family and I'm sure that my mother wouldn't oppose that, but Akko what did you mean by that youre not witch and how could Akko be responsible hers school destruction mrs.Meridies?" Croix narrow her eyes and asks Akko:"What on earth did you tell your friend, you are just as much witch than I am and dont ever forget that. As for your question Diana, Id say that lots of things happen's when Akko is involved and not always good things." She sighs and continues:"You see, Akko does have power, lots of it actually but she has almost zero control over it, Ive been working with something that we could get it better in check and stop these accidents that shes been involved lately." Diana thinks herself sometime and says:"Yes I see, It would cause some problems if she can't control magic but wouldnt destroying a building go little over a top? I myself cant quite picture that Akko would do something like that, she seems to be kindhearted girl. Maybe there was just odd coindidence and Akko got nothing to do with it, that would be more reasonable explonation. Hadnt you try to teach her how to do magic?" Diana asks. Croix sighs again and says:"Yes that would be case if there wasnt happened something like that in past, you see this isnt actually first building that had been destroyed when Akko have been involved. There was this abandoned (thank Jennifer!) factory that got blown out of city when some older kids tried to bully Akko, well they of course soiled themselves and fleed from scene and told their parents that Akko is devil, they brought that to themselves if you ask my opinion.. And yes we have had tried to learn her magic but that had helped little to nothing, you see anytime when Akko gots little too exited things happen to blow up and she cant concentrate enough to keep herself under control, last time we had to decorate our whole house and buy new wand so no thank you that again.. "Now you know this do you still want to be friends with her? Most peoples flee in terror when they find out but I can say that Akkos heart is pure gold when it counts, you dont find more reliable person when you know her good enough that I can promise." Diana looks Croix and Akko and mumbles "That is indeed too much coincidences.. But yes I very much want to be friends with Akko, its just feels right thing to do, I cant exactly say why I feel like this but Im sure were gonna be good friends in future"


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aargh, writing is hard and yes I know that my writing isnt as smooth as it should be. In this AU Diana actually has cell phone because it would be impossible to send owl in Japan (Thank you Ticcytx from that comic)

Akko huffs and pouts when Croix tells Diana all about "accidents" that she have been involved:"Im right here yo know and I can hear all what youre saying mom, those bullies got what they deserved just like you said! They started mocking me that I want to be a witch, then they laughed when I did say that I want to come just like Chariot! I mean I couldnt stand that but I didnt summon that typhoon, probably, or at least I think so.. And Diana dont believe everything my mom says, Im not that bad, wait did you say you still wanna be friends with me? Even after what you did hear?" 

"Yes Akko, like I said I want to be friends with you, if thats what you want. You seem to be genuine and passionate girl. If you would like to spend time with me on our vacation here in Japan that would be wonderful." Diana says with soft smile. 

"That would be awesome! How long you are here, where do you live in meantime, what are your favorite food, have you already been on beach, or park, or..?" 

"Akko! Calm down will you? You gonna scare her with all that rambling, and probably gonna destroy something again, so take it easy will you?" says Croix

"Aww camon mom, have little more faith on me will ya? And Im sorry Diana, I just get excited easily."

"No need to apologize, my mother and I are living on local hotel, not far from here, our vacation lasts few weeks. Mother should be nearby although we got separated during show." 

"Diana, finally I found you! Who are these people?"

"Mother! I was just talking about you, this is my new friend, hers name is Atsuko Kagari, this is hers mother Croix Meridies." Diana says.

Bernadette looks girl and pales little "Atsuko Kagari you say, those red eyes and brown hair, that couldnt be, could it?" She whispers herself. "Mother is everything all right, you look nervous?" Diana asks her.

Bernadette straightens herself and answers:"Im quite fine, thank you Diana, so you have found new friends, that's great. Oh I havent introduced myself yet, my name is Bernadette Cavendish, head of house of Cavendish and I am Dianas mother, pleasure to meet you.


	4. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, its not that bad I think.. Yes I still use some shortcuts on this.. Little rewriting after night, maybe make it little longer? And little reference to Noragami if you could say so, yes there may be still be some writing scams but I clear them later

"Bernadette Cavendish, the Cavendish, from england? Well heck, you always meet interesting people Akko." Croix says.

"What do you mean mom, do you know Dianas mother?" 

"Of course I know her, well not personally but almost whole world have heard family of Cavendish, they are one of the most powerful and oldest family of withces in world. Pleasure is all mine lady Cavendish" 

"No need to be so formal mrs.Meridies just call me Bernadette. Friends of Diana are friends of mine, actually I would like to discuss with you and Akko, may I invite you eat with us for restaurant on our hotel?" 

"Actually Akko did already ask Diana and you eat with us on our home, I just recieved message from my wife and she gladly accepted Akkos invitation. Call me Croix please "Then its decided, Diana and I go to hotel freshen up and come to your home, is around few hours good to you?" Yes that would be good time, but may I ask what it is that you want to discuss with us?" 

"Hmm, would it be okay if we could talk somewhere alone? Its related on why we come to Japan in first place, besides shiny Chariots show." 

"Hey Akko! Take this money and go eat some icecream with Diana please? I'll go chatting with Bernadette if thats okay with you two?"

"Umm, sure mom. Come on Diana, I think I saw place over there" Akko then takes Dianas hands and drags girl with her. "Can we go someplace where would be less people?" Bernadette asks Croix when girls are out of sight.

"Okay, lets go corner of the park, is that private enough?  
Croix and Bernadette walks toward more remote corner of park. "What it is, why would you want to talk with me, I´m not that well-known witch on community, I mean I´ve been working something new lately but anyone shouldn´t know that yet and how did you knew where to find us?"

"Dont get me wrong, I want to talk Akko as much as I want to talk with you, its quite complicated actually. I´m little confused myself if I´m honest. You see I have a request for Akko, actually I am not one who made this request.. Like I said its really complicated, I think my head gonna hurt again, where are my medicine? Just take this letter, it should explain everything." Bernadette then hands over letter that she take from satchel

"What do mean request?"

Bernadette just waves her hand on letter and holds her forehead on other.

Croix understands and starts to read:" I Atsuko "Akko" Kagari hereby request.." when she reads further her face turns paler and paler until she reaches end of letter, "we hereby witness authencity of this quest, signature:Croix Meridies and.." then she looks Bernadette and asks:" Do you still have those drugs, I think I'm gonna need them too..

\--------------------------------------------

Diana and Akko walks towards to place where theyre mothers were. "When it was first time that you saw Chariots show?" Akko asks her new friend.

"I think it was when I was around five years old, my mother asked me to watch Chariots performance with her on magicscreen, how about you?"

"I have always watched her shows as far as I can remember. She always makes me heart flutter, even on hard times. That kind of witch I want myself to be." Akko smiles to Diana.  
"I understand your goal and respect it, my cousins and aunt dont like Chariot, they say that her shows are childish and that she is mockery of witch, lots of witch community look down on her. I myself see that Chariot can change peoples point of view of magic, that its not just some old ways of noncence that should just be forgotten and cease to exist. My mother thinks same way than I do, that witches hang on past and cant look to future, maybe Chariot can save magic. Thats what I hope at least."

"You dont have to care that much what other peoples think of you ,ya know. Believe in your believing heart and believe more of yourself. I usually dont care what peoples say about me because next moment they dont even remember me.. You seem to be different on that matter and I'm glad that you chose to be my friend."

"What do you mean they dont remember? You dont seem to be a person easy to forget? Diana asks little confused.

"Hmm, how I would explain this? Oh now I know, say Diana, do you remember all people that you have seen today?"

"No I dont think so, how could I, theres too much people to remember, my head would probably overheat if i tried to remeber every human that I have countered today but what its got to do with you Akko?"

"You could say everything, that may be other reason why I want to come like Chariot. I want people to remember me and I want make more friends, that may be little selfish of me but I hate when peoples forget.. I have make mistakes in past when I tried to make people remember me, hear what my mom said? That was one of them.."

"I still dont understand what youre trying to say Akko, why would.."

"Girls, there you are! We were just gonna come look after you, Akko lets go make food and maybe clean little our house, and we have to get some groceries before that." Croix says then

"Hai, hai mother, lets talk this later Diana, shall we?"

"Diana we too have to get ready for our supper with Akko and her mothers, lets go shall we?" Bernadette says to hers daughter.

"Yes mother, but we were just middle of something with Akko and.." 

"And I'm sure that you can talk with her more later, but now I'm afraid we have to hurry." And with that Diana and her mother begin to walk to their hotel


	5. Memories from past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DarkAkko (tm) but lets not go there yet. It would be too soon but there are twist coming at some point. Maybe we see that in next chapter? This is not so bad that I think it would be.

Diana and her mother were on their way to Akko's home, on the cab.

"Mother, are you sure youre not sick? You look pale?"

"Im quite fine Diana, you dont need to worry about me, just little migraine thats all, it will go over before you know it." Bernadette reassures Diana

"If youre say so.. May I ask you something?"

"Yes Diana you may, if I am able to answer your question."

"Why did you want to talk with Akko's mother? And what did you mean that it was the second reason we come here?" 

"First reason was of course shiny Chariot's magic show but you did already knew that, as for the second, I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet.. But you will find soon enough, that I can assure to you, did you have something else on your mind?"

"Well yes actually, it has something to do with my conversation with Akko earlier this evening.."

"Oh really, tell me about it. Did you talk about your idol?" 

"That too yes, but after that she told me something odd, Akko said that she is easy to forget and that there are not many peoples who remembers him, can you help me understand what did she mean by that?"

'Oh dear Beatrix, did Akko told her already, no that can't be the case´ Bernadette coughs and answer:"Im not completely sure what did she meant by that, my guess is that some persons are just easier to forget, that they do not stand out in crowd, could that be what she did mean?"

"Im not sure, it feels to me that she did talk about something else.. She also did say that she wants to do magic and want to make people remember her, it was little confusing honestly."

'Diana youre such smart girl, im sure you figure it out sooner than later´ "Didn't she told you that you would talk that matter later? Im sure that everyhing comes together when she is ready to talk you." "Yes mother youre probably right, but something just feels odd about this, Im not sure why. It's like I have seen her somewhere else before but I cant remember where and when ("maybe in my dreams but that feels weird" Diana tought herself), its just "rubbing me off" if you could say so."

"Maybe you have seen someone like her in somewhere and you think that it was her, that happens more often than one would think?"

"I dont think that's the case, you dont see eyes like that everywhere, theyre like rubins.. And I dont think I would confuse her with someone else, shes one of kind.. But I am sure I have seen her before, why I cant remember?!" Diana then bows her head and starts to shake. "Diana are those tears, a-are you crying?" Bernadette asks "W-what are you talking mother, why would I..?" Diana then touch her cheeks and feel tears on them. "Why I am crying? I just feel so sad but I dont know why, what's happening to me mother?" "Oh Diana, come here." Bernadette then pulls her daughter to hug and begin to soothes her..


	6. Everything comes together (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Akko knows more about business that she shows, also in next few chapters things go to heck (In past), I mean angst coming after this, sorry about that beforehand.. Also Im not that good at description things, soo dont blame me on that.

Diana and Bernadette comes to gate of Akko and her mother's house, Bernadette then press door summer.

"Yes, who is there? Comes Croix sound through speaker.

"Its us, Bernadette and Diana, may we come in?"

"Ah yes of course, please come, I just open the front gate, come then across the yard and Akko will open door to you"

Then iron fence slides open and Diana and her mother goes to small roadway, in front of their eyes opens up Japanese yard that you can see on movies and anime, stony pathway, large grass area, small pond just beside the road, some boulders, you name it. But there was something else too, in corner of the yard there was small shrine, it looked pretty old, it was red and front of it was plate, there was writing on it:"the shrine of God of believing heart, please dont touch "

"Thats shrine I can tell that much, but god of believing heart, I have never heard something like that, mother can you tell about this?" Diana then asks her mother and sees that Bernadette looks at shrine with pale face.

"That confirms the business, she is a real deal.." Bernadette whispers to herself.

"Did you say something mother, I didnt hear you?"

"No its probably nothing important, I've heard that some Japanese families have their own shrines, I think its related to that. I think that I have not heard this particular god myself but you see in Japan there are many gods so maybe thats why..

Diana and Bernadette then walk towards the front door, when it slides open there is Akko and she is wearing red kimono. 'As red as her eyes' Diana thoughs herself.´

"Diana you came, I was waiting you whole evening!" Akko then runs towards Diana but stops when she gets closer.

"Diana have you been crying, what happened, did something bad happen, did someone hurt you, tell me who it was and I make them pay, I will hunt them at ends of earth!"

"No Akko nobody didnt hurt me, dont get that upset, I guess that I was just feeling little down.."

"Ah sorry about that, I can be little rash ya know."

To Akkos surprise Diana then closens their distance and pulls Akko to hug.

"No need to apologize, it was pretty sweet really, can you promise me something?"

"Ah, oh sure, what it is you are asking?"

"Can you always be my friend, never leave me again. Can you promise me that?" Diana asks sadness in her voice.

"That I can promise, if that is what you wish. Wait what you do mean leave you again?" Akko asks concerned voice.

"I-im not quite sure why I did say it like that, as if I had remembered something that I had forgotten."

"I see, y-you dont remember anything else do you?"

"I, dont think so, should I?"

"No, no, thats actually good thing I would say.. Nevermind that, please come inside, both of you, table is ready. Actually Diana I have surprise for you and I'm sure you gonna love it!"

"What do you mean surprise?"

"Hmm, I didn´n told you who my other mother is did I?" Says Akko with playful smile when they walk towards living room.

"No you didn´t but what its got to do.." When they come to room in other end of the table wasn´t anyone else than Chariot Du Nord aka Shiny Chariot. "Dear Beatrix! Is it really her, Akko is she really your mother, why didn´t you tell me earlier? This is such honor, I am huge fan of yours, Akko you should have told earlier!"

"I told you you would like it, yes she is my mom. Mother this is Diana Cavendish my new friend." Akko tells Chariot.

Chariot walks towards girls and offers her hand to Diana. "Its very nice to see you Diana, Akko have told about you since she come home, based on her description I thought that you would be an angel rather than witch."

"Mom! Not you too!" Akko whines to Chariot.

Chariot chuckles. "Sorry Akko I had to, Croix can´t be the only one that can tease you.

"Akko, what have excactly have you been told about me?" Diana asks with deep crimson blush.

"Er, don´t listen what she says Diana, shes just joking, seriously, I haven´t talk about you that much, definitely not about your blond hair and not how blue your eyes are or.. Argh, forget what I just told!" Akko then buries her face behind her hands.

"Ahem, I would like to introduce myself to you Chariot Du Nord. My name is Bernadette Cavendish, I am Dianas mother, it is truly pleasure to meet you, I really look up to your work."

"Call me Chariot please, I could say that´s rare in witch community, I have heard that most of them call me fraud or worse. Croix have talk about you lot, I believe that there were reason why did you come talk to us?"

"You could say so, yes.. But could we talk about it later, I have hard time with that myself."

"Ah of course, I am sorry. Should we begin the dinner, maybe we can talk after that?"

"Yes that would be the best I think, as for what did you say about witch community, I think that theyre rather short-sighted. Magic not gonna survive at this rate, we need to change our ways that future generations can still see wonders of magic, that´s what I think at least."


	7. Story of Akko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have thought of this maybe week now? Its gonna be angsty not gonna lie. Akko is old as heck but so is Yato, that era fit my plans where I gonna take this, not historically accurate, sorry if there are some mistakes on text.

Dinner did go smoothly if you could say, Diana and Akko chattering themself and parents talking each other, it lasted about hour or maybe little longer than that, then..

"Its getting rather late, would you mind if you two could spend night in our house?" Croix asks Bernadette and Diana.

"That wont be necessary, we can call cab and go back to our hotel after our conversation with you." Bernadette answers.

"Now, really it should be much easier this way, I believe that our chatter will last quite some time, Im sure that Diana is already sleepy after all this."

"We really dont want to be burden for you.."

"Its quite all right, really. We have already got rooms prepared for you two, this gonna be long and tiresome night Bernadette, believe me when I say that"

"I.. guess that it would be acceptable, if we really dont cause any unpearable workload to you?"

"No, no of course not, Chariot could you please show Diana our house and its surroundings before you guide her to hers room?" 

"Can´t Akko show me yours house, I think I would want to talk her little longer. Not that I would mind that my idol do that of course." Diana adds hastily. "I just really want spend more time with her."

"I am afraid that Akko is needed with us, but I am sure that you can talk with her more at morning." Croix says to Diana

"Dont worry Diana, mom will be better company to you tonight that I could be, just go along with her, Im sure that she got few tricks on her sleeve to keep you entertained." Akko assures to Diana.

"I.. If you say so Akko, but come to talk me on morning, I believe that you promised to be my friend after all." 

"Hai, I will talk to you, and we will be, I dont ever go back to my word after all, but go now and enjoy my mothers company. And Diana, can we go maybe make a detour on the city tomorrow? I think that I owe you that much after all this hassle. And maybe I can introduce you to my friends?"

"That would be wonderful, of course I will come with you, but Akko you don´t owe me anything, you are my friend after all, and never forget that."

'I owe you more than I could ever give to you.' Akko thought for herself. "Sleep well Diana, and if you get trouble or have bad dreams don´t hesitate come to me, I help you if you need me." Akko gives her new friend warm smile.

"I will keep that on my mind, thank you Akko, truly, what have I done right to deserve friend like you."

"Come along Diana, would you want to see my familiar crow, or would you perhaps meet my other friend, hes name is Arcas." Chariot then leads Diana to inspecting the house.

When they leave the room and close door behind them Akko says: "So, whats this, and what do you wanna talk with us, I am not quite following what this got to do with me, am I in trouble some way?" 

"I believe that its got lot to do with you Akko, or should I say: God of believing heart?" Bernadette says.

"I think you got wrong person, I am just little witch, nothing more, if that was all.."

"Akko, you can cut the act, Bernadette knows, I am not quite sure if she believes yet but she knows about you." Croix says to Akko

"Oh, if that´s the case.." Akko sighs. "So I believe I am not first god that you have met, am I right Bernadette, and I believe you got letter to me?"

"How did you..?"

"I actually did write that letter, well not current me, you could say that it was previous me, and if it has become this then my aunt did keep her word. So when did you meet her, maybe about ten years ago, or few months later? Was she good to you, she didn´t look down to you, did she?" Akko then asks Bernadette with stern voice.

"What did you mean that you did write this letter, then whats the point to deliever it to you if you already know whats in it? And yes it was when Diana was no older than two months old. She was quite polite to me, she did say that I have special daughter, that she did make god fall to her. But I don´t understand everything that's going on, could you please tell me more about this?"

"Ah good, my aunt can be handful sometimes, but if you didn't have problems with her then its alright, I guess. You see, my previous self did indeed write that letter, I just don´t remember all that I did write on it. So I guess its suppose to remind me why I did reincarnate in first place." Akko furrows her eyebrows.

"I dont think that Bernadette gets what you mean by incarnations Akko. Can I explain this to her?" Croix asks and when Akko nods to her she says: "You see Bernadette, as long as gods have believers they can reborn, this Akko that we know is not Akko that wrote that letter. Current Akko is her second incarnation. Do you follow what I am saying?"

"I, think I do, more or less at least. So how much does you remember from your past, or do you remember it at all Akko?" Bernadette asks.

"Usually you can't remember your past lives, which is good I can tell you that. However, I am special case, you could say its punishment. I remember almost all of it, I do really sometime wish that I would not.. Diana did say that she begin to remember something that she have forgotten. That means she starts to remember her past incarnation." Akko sighs.

"I didnt know that witch does incarnate, we usually turn to trees when we die?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes, that would be the case, however things got different when one meddles with god. I really did hope that she could not recall her past life, it would be much easier to her that way. On the other hand, I am truly happy that I got second chance to meet her, after all this time." Akko says with longing voice.

"Do you mean that you have meet her on past? Or was there something more?" 

"So much more, say Bernadette, I believe that one of your ancestors traveled far away land long time ago? And hers name too was Diana, have you ever heard of her?"

"I do recall that my mother told me about her when I was younger, but she did live over five hundred years ago, when the witch hunt was beginning. I believe that she did left from Europe because of that."

"Yes that was one reason, the other was that she did want to learn more about magic, she had heard that in far far away in east, land of rising sun was particularly skilled healers. Diana did look for teacher, that she could help humans in need, don´t get me wrong, she was already excellent healer, you Cavendish are known for that after all. But she hoped to be even better, my first encounter with her was when she crashed trough my front door with murowa." Akko chuckles to memory.

"Wait, how old are you exactly, I thought you didn't know us when we did first encounter?" Bernadette asks.

"Hmm, I am rather young for god, my current form is actually only ten years old, but I believe I came to existence around year 1430, so I was around twenty when I first time met Diana, she was about same age back then. Of course I recognized her at first glance, how could I not. But I decided to keep my mouth shut. It was best for her, I mean what would you think when you crash with someone and she would say: "Oh, I haven´t seen you in five hundred years, how are you doing?"

"Yes, that wouldn´t be best course of action, I would say. But why did you say that it would be best if she couldn´t remember her past, I thought that you was happy to meet her again?"

"I really am, but you see I only have chance to be with her such short time, not even twenty years, until she was taken from me.." Akko says with bitter voice and rooms temperature drops and Akkos eyes seem to glow. "Say have you ever heard demon of the east?"

"I.. have heard rumors, that it was wicked god gone mad with sorrow, that it conquered almost all of the Japan before it was stopped by other gods, but those are just rumors, right?"

"This time I would say that those rumors are actually quite correct, mind if I tell you tale of days of old?" Akko asks. "My mom have already hear this but I am sure that you don´t mind being with us?" Akko asks and Croix nods and sighs. 

"I better be here with you, watch over both of you, that´s my duty as your watcher and mother."

"I am not sure if I like where this is going but please tell me this tale." Bernadette answers to Akko.


	8. Good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see, first comes happy times of course, there are still some things that I haven´t figured out how I should do them. But lets try this. Some chapters are fluff like this but after that..

"At first, would you both take hold of my hand?" Akko offers her hand to Bernadette and Croix when they are sitting on table.

"Of course but why?" Bernadette gives her hand to Akko same time as Croix.

"Because its much easier to show you than tell you, were gonna inside my memories, stay close me and you should be fine."

"Wait what did you say.." Bernadette says before everything goes black.

"And here we go, I believe this is first time to you, you can be little nauseous but it should go over soon."

They are standing on somewhere that looks like big black room, there are lots of screens surrounding them, that seem to come and go like they have their own will. Akko seems to focus on some of them and then flips them off mumbling: "Not this, not this either, where did I put it, its not this.. Ah looks like I found it!" She then waves her hand to Croix and Bernadette, suggesting them to come closer. "This is my first memory of Diana, are you ready to come with me?"

"How did you do this, I mean I have heard mind transfer magic before but that usually means that host is unconscious, it should be impossible to do that when you are in control?" Bernadette asks.

"I am god remember, its really not that hard when you put your back on it. Besides if I would just let my memories run free on your heads it could be, disastrous.. I mean I can´t get my friends mother come crazy can I?" Akko asks with grin.

"Akko please don´t scare her like that. We are fine as long as we are with her, so not wandering around here." Croix assures Bernadette.

"Hai mom, so are you ready to go? Its gonna be a long journey." Akko asks Bernadette.

"Yes, I am, please show us the way." 

Akko widens screen with snap of her fingers, all three of them steps on picture same time.

Then they are in house, it looks little like the house they just were before they got Akkos mind, its just smaller and it looks older, there are no sign of any kind of electricity or other modern stuff.

"So I guess we made it. Welcome to my old home ladies, its year 1451, in spring, if I remember correct. Around this time is when I had chance to meet her." And just then there is several knocks on the door.

"Is somebody here, I heard from people that you are ill, open the door so I can help you." Voice says.

"Yup, speak of the devil." Akko says with smirk.

"How can god fall ill, I thought you suppose to be pretty much invincible?" Bernadette asks.

"There are ways to harm god, Ayakashi and some powerful dragons can harm us, this time I got stupid and charged towards Ayakashi who was attacking the village, I didn´t have proper regalia. I did give it good beating tho but I got my own too. I suppose villagers got worried about me, so when she arrived to town they asked her to help me, it was pretty sweet of them."

"If you don´t open this door right now I come through it!" Voice then shouts.

"I couldn´t open it even if I have wanted, I was pretty much in bed, recovering, but she was strong willed woman."

"Murowa! The door bursts into tiny pieces in front of spell. Then through the spot door was second ago comes woman, beautiful blue eyed, pale skin, blond hair woman. She scans the room looking for someone, then she starts searching the house.

"Diana Is that you? No that can´t be the case.." Bernadette says, woman looks so similar in some ways than her daughter. 

"See, I told I you I recognized her in first look, they are so similar looking despite their age difference." Akko says

"Whos there, you cant just come other peoples house ya know?" Akko then staggers out of bedroom with worn katana raised towards the intruder, that is until she collapses to the door. She has nasty black marks all over her body.

"You shouldn´t be out of the bed in that condition, here let me help you." Woman then crouch over Akko, wand raised and she starts mumbling healing spells. She does this some time until she says:"Why isn´t this working, you should be better by now?"

"These are work of Ayakashi, there are fountain in nearby shrine, get there blessed water. That should do the work." Akko says to woman with weak voice until she passes out. 

"Hey, are you alright, can you hear me? Oh dear Beatrix, shes definitely not in good condition. Did she say something about shrine? Maybe I can get help there but first I have to get you back to bed.." 

"What happened, I remember seeing an angel and then I passed out?.. No that can't be right." Akko mumbles to herself.

"Angel, really now?" Comes voice beside her bed.

Akko jumps out of bed and looks in shock woman in near her. "Kuso. How long have you been here. Why are you here? Who let you inside? And who are you?"

Woman straightens herself and says:" My name is Diana Cavendish, I am afraid that I let myself inside, sorry about front door I will fix it later. I came to help, you were quite bad shape when you collapsed to floor, I have been waiting for you recovery since when I did get blessed water that you told would help, thank you for that information. It seems that I still have lot to learn about healing."

"Oh, I am sorry, I guess I should apologize. And thank you for helping me, I really appreciate that. As for my name, its Atsuko but you can call me Akko." Akko bows her head.

"Theres no need for that, you can raise your head. Would you mind if I could ask some questions for you?"

"Sure if I am capable to answer them, but what do you say if we eat something first? Im sure that you are hungry. Thats at least that I can do to thank you for helping me."

After short lunch Akko say: "So about your questions, ask me what you want, I do my best to answer them."

"My first question may be little rude but I want to clarify something. May I ask who or what are you?"

"I am me of course silly, none more and none less."

"Let my ask my question differently. You are not witch and definitely not human so what are you?"

"Ho, and how can you tell that?" Akko ask with surprised face.

"I can see flow of mana and yours are nothing like I have ever seen, its like biggest mountain or deepest ocean, there seems to be no end of it."

"That explains it, tell me you are a witch arent you? You are not afraid of me, why is that the case?"

"I am indeed a witch and I am proud of it, why I should be afraid of you? You havent done anything that would made me feel that I am in danger?"

"Youve got guts I have to say, good way no offence. You see usually when someone can sense my mana they flee on terror or try to attack me, that is no good idea I can tell you that. Thats why I usually avoid magical beings, I actually find humans precence more comfortable. So Diana what do you think I am?"

"No offence taken, I dont judge people by their mana, rather their actions is what matters. If I should guess I would say that you are either devil or god."

"The latter should be correct, though I do deals so someone call me devil, it doesnt matter really. Call me what you want but I prefer if you could call me Akko. Dont mess me with those Christian guys tho, I am one of Japanese gods after all." Akko declares.

"I shall call you Akko then, may I ask you a second question, would you like to teach me ways of magic?"

"Nani, dont there are proper schools for that? I am not really sure what I could teach you, you seem to know quite much of magic."

"Show me your way to do magic, I have learned again today that I dont know enough, there are always more to learn. Could you please make this selfish wish of myself come true?" Its Dianas turn to bow.

"Hah, I like you little witch, sure I can teach you but tell me, what can you give me to exchange of knowledge?" 'This girl could really come something' Akko thoughs. 

"What I can give you? Of course I pay for your teaching, how much you want, my family has money."

"No money, something else, it can be memory or something important to you, like book that have emotional value to you, you name the price and I say if I decide to accept it. You can give part of your hair if thats what you want, remember that you decide what you want to give."

"Thats it? You dont want money, it can be pretty useful sometimes?"

"Yes I know that money can make your life easier sometimes but I dont work like that, I am no saint but I am not greedy either."

"Something I want to give, huh? What would you say about friendship?"

"What did you say? Are you sure that is what you want to give? Thats pretty much ya know, be friend with god?"

"I.. am selfish, I wish to make more friends, if thats not something you want.." Diana seems little sad when she turn her head away.

"No, I mean yes, of course I want to be friends with you. But that can be pretty hard sometimes, I just want to know if you are ready for this, thats all.."

"I will be, I would be really happy from friend like you. So what do you say to my offer?" Diana asks with smile.

"I say lets learn you more about magic, Its deal!" Akko then takes Dianas shand and shakes it before she pulls her to hug.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe few chapters of how Akko and Diana relationship developed before, well things happened.

"So, how you liked it, there is gonna be more of that jumping coming so I wanna make sure that you are okay with that." Akko says when theyre back to black room.

"It was comfortable enough, but I want to make questions if you are alright with that?" Bernadette asks.

"Sure, go on. Though I don´t give spoilers if that is what you are asking, Id rather show you."

"No, that´s not the case, I just want to know why I couldn´t sense your presence when I was looking for you earlier this evening. According to past Diana you have massive aura, I should have noticed that?"

"Oh that, well its because of this." Akko then shows her hand, in her finger there is a golden ring. "You see my mother has a brilliant mind, she made me this to conceal my presence after first time she did see my mana."

"It was necessary, Id rather not have that experience ever again, even if she is my daughter. You praise me too much Akko, I still haven´t figure out how we could keep your powers on check." Croix says.

"That explain it.. Wait, what do you mean control her powers? I assumed that you had fairly well control in past, if you wanted to teach Diana?"

"You could say my body hasn´t adapted all that power yet, this is practically ten year old girls. I have knowledge how I suppose to do the spells and stuff but my body doesn´t listen me. Does that makes sense to you? "

"Usually you need wand to channel your power, you dont´t seem to carry one why is that the case? Can I still see your true precence? Even if is as impressive that your mother says? I am little curious."

"You dont really want to see it, I say you that. It is monstrous, so much that it feels it could eat you and then spit you out like trash. And it is somewhat sinister you could say, I cant really describe it but it gives me creeps after all this time." Croix shivers to memory.

"But Diana did see it in your memory and she was fine?"

"Gods grow more powerful when were become older and I was rather young on that memory, nowadays I would say that there are not many gods who can rival on my power even if I am still young. Also my aura grow more malicious because I did things that I should have not. Still I admit that Diana did have nerves of steel, not many magical beings would come close to me even back then."

"I see.. Lets drop that subject then. You did not answer my other question, why did you not carry a wand? Casting spells with that would be much easier?"

Akko snorts at question. "Sorry about that. Yes it would be easier to channel my magic through wand, problem is that wands cannot tolerate my power. You could say that they are like fuses to me, when I try to cast spells wands usually happen to burn, I did tried metallic once, well it melted.."

"Oh that is quite a problem then, maybe we could search the solution together? After all this that is. As for my final question, I did understand that you make deals. Is that the case nowadays?"

"Well, I do make deals yes, but I believe that I have make few changes to rules. I still dont take money from them but the price can be little higher than back then. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing particular, yet at least. Tell me what are you limitations when granting wishes? And what would be the price for miracle?"

"That depends on wish, I literally can do pretty much anything but that means that usually you cant afford to pay price. Lets say that you want to kill someone it would backfire and I would take yours life too. But if you would want to heal someone who are severaly ill that I can grant yes, but usually price is still very high, nobody needs to die but I would to take something in exchange. But that depends largely on case and how much I like the person who ask a wish."

"How about rules of space and time?"

Akkos furrows her brows and and her tone changes to icy. "You speak about time travel. Please dont."

"Why not, you cant do it, can you?"

"I can." She answer with grim face.

"Then why not, you could help so many people, you could stop wars and famines before they even start?"

"You dont know what youre talking, sure you would try to help people, you Cavendish do that after all, even at risk of your own health."

"Yes, that is our duty, but what is your point?"

"My point is that past cannot be changed."

"But you said yourself that timetravel is possible, have you tried it?"

"Yes I have."

"Then why, you are a god correct?"

"There are stronger forces in universe than gods, no matter how poferful one may be. Timeline fixes itself."

"How many times did you try, maybe you missed something?"

"I lost count after million. Say what it would do to you if you would try something like that and result would always be the same? You would watch someone close to you die countless times?" Akko asks.

"I.. would not probably able to handle it."

"Exactly, you would go insane. Thats my point. Now that come clear can we continue our journey?"

"I believe so, sorry about that."

"No its okay to be curious, just dont ask that ever again. But if there is something else in your mind after this, please ask and I see what I can do to it." Akko offers to her with little smile.


	10. Wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe ten year timeskip, yes theyre getting married on past, of course, why it did take that long time? Maybe Akko was little shy and thats why and getting wedding this caliber takes some time to get ready? And gods from other pantheons are based on Rick Riordans books, because I think that they would be actually close to what gods would be on real life.. And I do the wedding because I heard this song from radio and it hit the nail! https://lyricstranslate.com/en/min%C3%A4-liityin-sinuun-i-joined-you.html
> 
> I think it was preetty good, so were getting to dark Akko here, well not quite yet but its coming i can tell you that..

"Okay, next we take this to quit some time on future, on past I mean. Diana and my friendship grew something bigger, we fall in love. Oh dont give me that look Bernadette, she was very beautiful woman and kind. It did take me good five years to actually propose her though. And can you believe, she did say yes! To me, good for nothing god like me! That was seriously happiest day of my live.

So we started planning our wedding, of course we decided to invite all of our friends (we had make many of them, thats more of thanks to Diana than me.) There was gods, witches, humans, dragons and many magical beings, it did take some time to organize something like that (You wouldnt believe all that hassle that we gone through!) The wedding was held on heaven, that was probably easiest place for something like that, and thats where were gonna go next!" Akko says excitedly.

"I didnt mean nothing bad, I just wondered that relationship like that did not cause any problems, nowadays there is absolutely nothing wrong on this but what about your time?"

"Aw come on, you haven´t read nothing about gods relationships haven´t you? There have been many times weirder things on there than this, you know what lets not go there, It would make some things awkward. And witches have done that for ages am I right?" Akko smirks to Bernadette.

Bernadette coughs. "You are probably right, lets not go for gods relationships.. And yes that would pretty much be the case, but back then, on this era most of them had to conceal things like this. People werent so accepting I would say. And there was of course witch hunt going on so there was even more reasons to keep things like this hidden."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, if I would have guessed whats coming on future I would have make things differently.. But lets go to my wedding shall we?"

"Lead the way Akko, I wouldnt miss something like that in any price." Says Croix with smile.

"Lets go then, come along you two!" Akko is practically jumping now.

And what a sight it was! The room (if you could call place like this a room!) was so huge that you could put entire Cavendish mansion on it! It was decorated with gold and silver, the roof was magically enchanted that is looked like vast blue sky with clouds on it, the pillars that seemed to hold the sky on its place were all different kind of deal, some of them were Egyptian, some seemed to be from Greece other were just huge oaks. And there were at least hundreds, maybe thousands of peoples (I mean not peoples but you get the point) on hall, different size and species. Air seemed to be filled from music and dance, mostly played by fairies, cherubs and spirits, it was breathtaking sight really. (I am bad at descriptions dont kill me from that but what I try to say that this place would be mix of Olympos and heaven that we have seen on Noragami?) There were tens of gods gathered on different religions, some of them weren´t that happy to share the place with their counterparts but they didn´t act hostile towards each other because it wasn´t time nor place for that and their pantheons rulers were keeping eye on troublemakers. 

"May I introduce the great hall of gods! It isn´t used most of time because some gods don´t get along very well but you could say that this is meant to be gathering place to all pantheons. Well today it is place where our wedding is held. Lets see, there are gods and goddess from Greece, Japan, Egypt, northern Europe, America, south america, India, Asia and well pretty much everywhere.

It would take whole evening to introduce all of them so I just take quick shot. That old dude is Ra, hes pretty big deal because he is first god like ever, next to him is man with blue suit, that is Zeus yes that Zeus god of thunder, leader of Greece pantheon etc. You have already met my aunt Amaterasu goddess of sun, then there is Odin but you can tell that because it is written on her nameplate, seriously that guy.. That is Indra king of Indian gods, one with four hands. Then there is Ukko, he is high god and god of thunder from Finland but you can tell that because of ax, then there is Quetzalcoatl or plumed serpent, hes pretty big deal on middle america, like I did said this would take whole evening if keep going so we should stop now. Im gonna introduce some of my friends later though." Akko then takes them to middle of crew.

"Im sure that you can guess who these peoples are Bernadette." Akko then points of group ahead of them.

"I believe they would be my ancestors, am I correct?" She looks at them very interested.

"We can go closer if thats what you want, they dont bite ya know?"

"That would be pleasure, and since we are in your memory I believe nobody doesnt even know that were here."

"Well yes and no, you see there is some specific gods who can actually sense us, like this one dude.." before she can finish her sentence man comes straight at them and says: "Akko! Long time no see, who would your friends be?"

"Gods like him.." Akko griths her teeths. "Morpheus, would you please lower your tone a little? I dont exactly want everybody know that we are here." She then looks him with eyes narrowed.

"Oh sorry, my bad, you know that others dont usually listen what I am talking about, so anyway who would these be? They are not on official guestlist I can tell that." Morpheus looks at two woman curiously.

"Sigh, you dont tell this to anybody, am I making myself clear? These two are my friends, so they have every right to be here. This is technically my party after all."

"Of course, of course, I wouldnt be stupid enough to mess with you and you know it. But now I am really curious, who are you if I may ask?"

"I suppose that it dont make too much trouble to introduce ourselves. My name is Bernadette Cavendish, its pleasure to meet you, god of dreams."

At the same time Croix sighs deeply and Akko slaps her face with groan.

"Oh Cavendish really now? So Akko, you havent told her anything have you? About what happened with Diana?"

"Shut your mouth, now. I dont do this with you. I will tell her but just not yet." Akko says with icy tone.

Bernadette seems to be at complete lost. "What are you would be talking about, what I should know?"

"You see, something indeed happened to Diana and it plunged the world to chaos. And I think that you should really know what happened.." Morpheus begins.

"I said, shut your mouth Morpheus, now." Akko says with grim face.

"You seriously did bring her here and didn't told? I think not. You see Bernadette thing is, what happened was that Diana died and.."

Air starts to crackle with power and Akko seems to be surrounded with something venomous, other gods starts to notice that something is wrong and even some witches seems to flinch sudden change in atmosphere.

" **I SAID, SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL SMITE YOU, THAT IS NO YOUR BUSINESS YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE INSECT!"**

"Akko, please calm yourself! This is not you, you are better than this!" Croix tries to get closer at Akko but it seems to be hard, she really has to push through air to touch her, then she pulls her to hug and Akko seems to wlinch from her trance.

"Shit, what happened, I didnt kill anyone did I?" Akko asks with confused voice and then she pulls Croix to tighter hug. "I am so sorry, I didnt mean to, please forgive me mother. I will not do it again so please dont be angry at me." Akko says and starts to cry against her mother.

"Its okay, really. You didnt hurt anyone, theres no need to cry, ring did hold so theres nothing to worry about." Croix soothes Akko and hugs her even tighter.


	11. Wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, theres tiny problems when you write stuff and begin to get bigger picture after some time you have already written chapters.. Perkele.  
> Anyway Im going add some material that hadnt been told of former chapters, lets see where this goes..

Akko calms down little when she understands that she havent harmed anyone, she then looks at Bernadette who looks little shocked at what happened. Akko whispers something to Croix, her eyes widens and she asks. "Are you sure, is that really what you want?" When Akko nods to her mother and whispers some more, Croix nods back to her daughter and says. "Alright, I will tell her but not whole story, you can show her later." Akko then separates from hug and looks at god of dreams who trembles on floor, on his knees.

"You come along Morpheus, I think we need a drink." Then she grabs his hand and help him to feet.

Morpheus just splutters to Akko apologizes and that he didnt mean to say all that stuff.

"No, I am the one who should apologize to you, I got worked up for nothing, I hate to admit but you are probably right about what did you say. Now get along, I owe you one."

Akko then starts to drag god with her towards bar. After they are out of hearing range Bernadette looks at Croix and asks. "Pardon my language but what the hell was that?!"

"I have to explain you some things, care to join me one of tables?" Without waiting the answer Croix walks to corner table and Bernadette follows after her.

"Please sit down, its better to sit when I tell you about what just happened." Bernadette do as woman asks.

"First I should probably tell you this before we started this journey, you see we are inside of Akkos memories, or so you think?"

"I believe that is indeed the case yes, or am I mistaken?"

"Truth is little more complicated than that, you know that Akko absolutely despise timetravel stuff, you did see it yourself. But this is exactly what you could call timetravel, but Akko prefers to call them 'memories'."

"I think I lost the track.. We are not physically here are we? I mean I can see through you and myself as if we would be.."

"Ghosts? Yes thats one way to put it, but you did see that Akko is far more solid than we are? Do you know why that is the case?"

"I never thought about it, now that I think about she is indeed much more bone and flesh than we are. Care to explain little bit more?"

"You and I are not here physically, that would take huge amount of energy to do that. Akko is cabable of that I tell you this but it is much safer to us to not be actually here. Akko is here physically because she works to us like lighthouse or anchor, we would be lost pretty quickly if she wouldn't be here with us. Are you following?"

"I..think I understand, at least some parts. But why cant others see Akko, Diana and she didn't notice her earlier when we was on their house? And nobody on here didn't pay attention on her before that man came, but some of them seemed to sense her after that outburst?"

"Thats because she hides her precence, that ring helps with it. But after that excuse of god enraged her, ring almost couldn't hold her energy, that wouldve be a huge mess. Say you have heard of the Ragnarök or the endtimes?"

"That would explain that. Yes of course I have heard of that, I am witch after all. That has been teached on luna nova since it has founded. I cannot remember it throughly but isnt it about war of gods, humans and monsters? At the end almost everything is destroyed but life will survive through few surviving gods and humans."

Croix chuckles a little. "That would be more lighter version of it, original story is little more pessimistic than that I am afraid. But it has been wiped out of every known source nowadays."

Bernadette frowns and asks. "Original version, that I am not aware of, please continue."

Croix sighs. "You see Ragnarök almost happened around five hundred years ago.."

"You say what now!" Bernadette yells to Croix eyes wide and shocked expression on her face.

"Could you please let me finish?" After Bernadette calms herself she says: "Please continue."

"You know about Ragnarök so I guess you have heard of Twilight sword?"

"Yes, I believe that lord of muspelheim, fire giant Surtur will burn all nine realms with its power, or so I was teached."

Croix holds bridge of her nose. "Seriously now Luna Nova? No offence they told me that same story but its bullshit if I say it nice enough. But they have the original chapter hidden on archives."

"Would you please tell me how is it really go then?"

"Gods erased almost all knowledge of original version after that incident that I told you, they didnt wanna tell that one of their own would bring end of the world, and I cant blame them from that. But originally even that is just some stupid prophecy that some maniac did wanna make reality.. I personally dont think much of prophecies or fortune telling, its just too unreliable noncence. But gods seems to take them seriously and that may well be their downfall. Or the whole worlds if my opinion weights much."

"One of the gods would destroy the world? But thats impossible, isnt gods suppose to protect world and humankind? But you sayed that Ragnarök almost did happen and here we are yet, what happened?"

Croix laughs cold laugh. "You dont seem to understand much of gods, some of them are nice enough sure, slaying monsters and helping people. You have meet one of those, Akko is rare example what god should be, she is pretty much hands on of every business after her reincarnation, may it be walking granny over the street or killing monsters that lurks on dark corners, Japanese gods do that more than gods out there, sure they take money of it but so what thats practically their job, goddamit!"

"But others couldnt really care less, they are ignorant, instead they send their sons and daughters to do their bidding, sure they help them sometimes and maybe kill the boss on the endgame but other time they dont give a shit. On the other hand some of them would do more damage than good so maybe they have their reasons, I really couldnt care less."

"But that bring the subject to third group, they are really nasty fellas, they would destroy all nine worlds without second thought. Hell they would done that already without someone always fighting against them. But I dont think that one of them was behind that what happened five hundred years ago. Nobody of them wouldve survived through that so it dont make sense, usually they try to qoncuer and slave mankind and other species, after what happened there would be nothing to rule afterwards. All of the worlds wouldve been reduced to ashes if Akko hadnt had change of heart. Im not sure what caused it but I am glad that she stopped." Croix says with warm smile.

"Yes I understand gods slightly better I think.. Wait exactly what did you say?! Akko was the one who was to propechided to destroy humankind!? How, what, I.."

"Oh believe me, she wouldnt have stopped after humankind, she wouldve destroy everything on her path until there wouldve be nothing to destroy, she has power to do that. What we did see on today was tiny microscopip friction of her true might and she didnt even had her sword. That is what we are talking now, are you sure that you want to hear the rest?"

"I..am not sure if I want to hear but I believe that I must. I want to understand what are we dealing with and Diana is connected all of this so as her mother I want to see this trough. You may continue."

Croix look surprised but sametime proud of witch near her. "That is very good answer I tell you that, you have nerves of steel, not many witch or god would able to withstand the truth, that someone near them can someday bring the worlds down if she wants to. At this same sentence I assure you that Akko wont do it, she cares too much about world now that Diana is on it, again on the other hand if something would happen to Diana.." Croix shivers to thought.

"I believe that she wouldnt care anymore, am I correct? Is this something to do what happened in first place? And I believe that this has much to do with that letter, Akko really dont want to bring worlds to chaos if she can stop it what I have learned."

"I see that we are on same page, you are smart witch afterall, dont be afraid of Akko, she is pretty much that adorable goofball that you have seen until now. Just dont ever, under any circumstances push her on corner. You will see something you dont like. But that other half is just as much my lovable daughter than Akko you know is, she dont do anything without proper reason. She will literally go moon and back for Diana. But I believe that we should look this party throughout until we go forward the future, enjoy now as long as this last." Croix finishes when she sees that Akko is coming back to then with very drunk Morpheus.


	12. Oh happy times, kinda of and then not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and more thoughts, this is gonna be hella long story if I gonna make it to end, dont blame Akko of what she came, theres probably mastermind behind all that will happen in this story..

"Damn, you really like drinking, dont you? Try to even walk on your own legs, I am not gonna carry you." Akko says to other god as they head back to her mother and Bernadette.

"Yes, yes no need to worry about me, I am just fine, but you do understand that I did need that after what you did? You dont everyday go to gates of Hades when you are on wedding.. I say it again, I am really sorry what I did say to her, I overdid my boundaries, I should have listen you." Morpheus splutters to Akko. 'Damn she really was gonna end me, I need to be more careful with my mouth.'

Akko sighs and looks at miserable god. "Like I did say, it was not your fault, I should really learn to keep my emotions at myself. And you was right, I should have told her something, anything, before we came here."

"But I overdid it, I should have taken that slover, maybe talk to you before I messed up things, now she may be thinking that you are some abomanotion from hell who eats gods for breakfast. But thats not true! Again my deepest apologizes.."

"Well the latest part may not be far from truth.. I did almost end the worlds after all." Akko bows her head in deep thoughts.

Then Morpheus grabs shorter gods shoulder. "You know thats not the whole truth, you did stop being who you were, you didnt bring the end of worlds! And I am glad for that, and now you may have a second chance with that girl, you wouldnt have come back if that wouldnt be the case, am I right?"

Akko looks at other god with brows furrowed. "You may be not so drunk that I thought if you figured out that much huh? I never did say that I stopped being well, that.. It is part of who I am and it will be until end of times, there is no denying that. And yes, I wouldve been alright if I have stayed dead, but when I heard that Diana is back I was so happy that I decided that its time to move on."

Morpheus is little taken back at Akkos sharpminded comment. "Eeh, sorry about that, I guess it was easier to talk you about this if you would think that I am not sober. Well I must admit that I may be little drunk but I know when I have had enough, maybe this wasnt the best strategy.."

Akko laughs at little to Morpheus. "I am not as dumb as people think that I am. Well I am not smart enough to figure out who pulled strings back then when all this mess started either, but if I ever has chance to meet that jerk I make sure that he or she will never gonna make it back to the land of living." Akko says with dark voice as hers hand goes to fist and eyes begins to glow.

God beside her starts to get nervous again. 'This girl, seriously.' "What do you mean, do you think that someone did cause all that? At the prophecy things did go exactly like they happened, when are you gonna tell her from yours past, I hope that sometime soon, others hate when they see you down.."

Akko gives other god look that makes him flinch (pretty impressive at ten years old girl who much shorter than god beside her I must say) "You know that I dont think very high at prophecies, I make my own way and dont listen some old womans ghosts nonsence. I have speak with my mom about all that happened and she came same conclusion than I, there is too much coincidenses on this case that it would be natural. And just that you and rest of yours people know, I am not gonna tell her."

"What do you mean that youre not gonna tell, you have to, shes gonna find out of some point anyway, wouldn't it be better that she would hear it from you? You do want to her happines dont you?"

Akko bows her head again. "More than anything, but I dont need to be part of her happines, it would be selfish to tell her about our past, she can find someone else and live her life without me, I am ready for that, and even if she falls on me again it has to be at her own free will. You do remember what happened last time when I was with her, it did go to complete hell, I dont want any of that her ever again. I care too much about her."

"Selfish, really now? She was happy, for Zeus sake you was happy! Why on earth would you take that for her, if youre not gonna tell her someone will, and it aint gonna be pretty. Yes things did go downhill last time but it wasnt your fault! You can ask our help to make sure that it wont happen again."

Akko looks really tired and maybe little angry. "I am gonna make one thing very clear, no god or goddes will tell her nothing or I will rip skies down. And last time I did ask help to protect her, heavens gave their word that they would help us. Little did that make difference, no this time I am the one whos gonna make damn sure that nothing will happen to her, no one else. And if I wouldve been there at first place nothing wouldve happen, so it is my goddamn fault!"

"You cant blame yourself for the rest of eternity, it will make you mad, believe me. You wasnt the one who killed her, you are not to blame what they did. Where was the heavens when she did die, that is serious matter if they did go back at their word."

"I can and I will, that did lead so many meanless deaths and destruction. I heard afterfards that the one who should have protected her was incapable at doing so that time, I really dont blame her, if I only could make her believe that. Like I said, there was far too many coincidenses at this mess, someone must had manipulate the events. But come along, lets try to enjoy my wedding even if we got up at the wrong leg today."


	13. Judgement of gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akkos father doesnt give a heck about fortunetelling, on the other hand I dont know if that is good or bad thing? Also I dont know if anybody reads this but I make this on my own pleasure :D Also being OP dont necessarily mean that life is easier to main character..

Akko and god of dreams heads toward table where Croix and Bernadette seems to be chatting, as soon as Croix notices them there is smug grin on her face, Bernadette follows her gaze and sees Akko.

"Oh, I didnt notice you, are you alright? Your friend seems not to be?" Bernadette glances other god with a little disdain on her face.

"What do you mean.. Kuso! Really now Morpheus, you said that you can handle yourself!" Akko says as god are on his knees holding his head.

"Yeah, sorry about this. I may have take bottle too much, if you excuse me I think that I am gonna go look bathroom." He says while looking like that Thor is hammering his head.

"That might be best, take care of yourself you hear me. I think that I have lot of talking ahead with my friends." As god of dreams (pft, more like god of hangovers, thought Akko smugly) staggers out of hall Akko focuses on Croix and Bernadette.

"So, you are still with us, how much exactly did my mother tell you? Not much I presume if you can still look me on the eyes ?"

Croix chuckles a little. "Cavendish seems to have guts like you would say, maybe it is on their blood, like mother like daughter. I did tell pretty much but not all, you show her rest later, that is not my business to say. I did tell about how you suppose to destroy the worlds and burn the galaxies with your flaming sword, yet she is still here, that tells something." Croix gives approving look to witch opposite her.

Akkos eyes widens and her jaw drops before she pulls herself together. "Looks like I did underestimate you, sorry about that. You asked if I am alright, I should be asking that to you by the gods!"

Bernadette coughs before she answer. "I am quite alright, I am more aware the situation thanks to your mothers explanation, but why didnt you tell me all this from beginning?"

Akko scratches her neck. "Sorry about all this fuss, I thought that you wouldnt want to see any sight of me near you or Diana ever again if I would tell from start that I suppose to be somekind of godkiller or slayer of worlds, but it seems I misjudged you. I am truly sorry that I did keep you on dark." Then she bows her head to witch.

Bernadette seems to be little shocked that god is ready to bow her head before mere witch. Croix gives her look like saying: 'Told you so, she is good kid, not some high and mighty halohead.'

"Please no need to go so far because of me, raise your head if you would be so kind. I have come conclusion that you would fight against that prophecy with all your might, am I correct?"

Akko raises her head and gives a witch firm look, fire blazing on her eyes. "You can bet on that, I will clear every obstacle on my way to preventing that disaster ever happening again, in the name of god of believing heart I will swear you this!"

"That is all I wanted to hear, I will trust you with all my heart. Shall we continue celebrating your wedding then, I believe that Diana hadnt show up yet?" Bernadette smiles to god before her.

Akko seems to discard all her worries and doubts that she had, Bernadette seems to accept her with all her faults and past she has, family of Cavendish is truly something else! With beaming smile that finally seems to reach her eyes she says: "Hai Dianas mother! She will come to here soon enough, please enjoy yourselves!"

And soon enough Diana step to hall with someone on her side, Bernadette looks man beside her with confused look. "What is Andrew doing here? Isnt this supposed to be scene far from past?" 

Akko gives her look before asking: "Andrew, who is that? That is Phil, Phil Handbridge, I believe that he was Dianas distant relative or something like that, but Diana looks absolutely beautiful doesnt she?" Says Akko with hearts on her eyes, but there is something else too, maybe regret, sadness perhaps?

And that is absolutely true, Diana seems like she is glowing from happiness, smile on her face when she is walking towards to love of her life, dress on her that looks its made from gold and morning dew, she doesnt wear any jewels but she doesnt need them. After time that feels like eternity she is front of mightiest gods on earth, they look at her some time, as if they would appreciate her, then they looks at each others and nods, then they are looking at god beside girl who is again, on her red kimono. "Are you sure this is what you want Akko?" Asks Amaterasu at her.

"Yes, she is light of my life that show me the way on dark path that I am walking, maybe with her I can find what I am looking, meaning of this immortal life. If I am able to share my sadness and happiness with her, that would make my life worth of living. So yes this is what I want with all of my believing heart."

Diana looks at girl beside her, whirlwind of emotions raging on her head. "Akko.." is all she can say.

Amaterasu looks at her niece on eyes. "That is a good answer, life of god can be very lonely if you dont have anyone to share it with. We have came to conclusion that this witch, Diana, is worth of your love, henceforth all of heavens will approve yours marriage and no one on nine worlds cant say against it, or the one would have to go against heavens itself. That is our answer to you, are you satisfied with it?"

Akko goes to her knees and bows deeply front of all high gods. "I am truly happy at yours answer, I thank you all sincerely." She then gives Diana a look to do the same, witch do as Akko instructs and bows deeply and gives her deepest thanks to gods.

"You can lift your heads, god of believing heart Akko and her wife Diana, welcome to our large family." Diana lifts her head and sees that Amaterasu is looking at her directly on eyes and gives Diana her warmest smile, as bright as sun itself.

'Akko must have got her smile for her, there is no other explanation' Diana thinks and gaves back her best true smile, not the fake one what she had to use on parties of upperclass on her old country. "I thank your approval, lady Amaterasu, as well as all of your gods approval, I am truly lucky to have someone like Akko on my side, she says that I am her light, I can say that she is my sun, there would be no warm on my days without her and she is my moon, I would be in darkness without hers shine to show me the way on night."

Amaterasu looks at her even more warmly if that is even possible. "You can call me Amaterasu on this day forward, I am family after all. I dont think that Akko wouldve find better wife to herself even if she had searched all the nine worlds, that is my humble opinion." 

Diana looks at little shocked when she hears those words, same time her cheeks seems to go red. "I-I am thankful from your kind words la- I mean Amaterasu, I hope that I am able to show my love to Akko at fullest and that I can show you that I am worthy of your words.."

Before she can finish she feels hands around her as Akko pulls her on kiss. "You are already worthy, otherwise we wouldnt be here Diana. Never forget that and never ever doubt yourself, you are greatest witch on world and I am the one who should be thankful that you chose me."


	14. Unexcepted gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, like I said Akko is old as heck but lets not go there yet..

Bernadette looks at scene before her. 'Those two seem to be made from each other, maybe on the future.. No, that is not the thoughts she should be thinking right now, she has to focus!' She slaps her cheecks and look back at Akko who seems to be lost in tought.

"What did you mean by your words, that you are walking path of darkness and immortal life? Didnt you was young god back those days?" She asks.

Akko seems to be pulled out of her dreams, then she looks at Croix giving her look: "Seriously now?" Croix just shrugs her shoulders and says: "That is not my thing to tell."

Then she looks back at Bernadette and says: "That is not story for this night, we have so much to do yet, maybe another time perhaps? But I can tell you one thing, humanity is on their spare time, this is your species third and last chance to prove yourselfs better than some of your kinds are. You have been saved twice but there is not gonna be third time." She says with hint of darkness on her tone.

Bernadette looks at little girl with a confused face. "What do you mean third? Wasnt near Ragnarök happened only once, or did I miss something?"

Croix looks at her daughter and back to witch beside her. "No you didnt, I may have leave some blank spaces on story, but that isnt important right now, lets just say that Akko may be little older than you think.."

Akko snorts at her mothers comment. "Hah! You could say so."

Bernadette looks at Akko. "Didnt you say that you did came to existence around year 1430? Or was that lie?"

Akko looks back at witch. "I did came physical at that time yes, but my essence is older than that, let me ask you just this, how old do you think that the thought of believing is?"

Bernadette decides not to push her luck. "Maybe you are right, lets discuss this matter later, what is all this fussing, is something happening on there?"

Girl looks to place where she and Diana was minutes ago. "Ah, looks like its time of our wedding gifts! Get up, both of you. Lets go closer.

They do as told and starts to follow Akko, soon enough they are in front of long table that is full of different kind of items, some of them are packed some are not. And Diana and Akko are standing before it, gods and humans alike surrounding them. 

"Here you are fellas, this is from me and Sif, take good care of these, dwarfs did long day when they were doing these beauties!" Says huge, red haired man with long red beard who has hammer on his belt. He gives young couple pair of iron gauntlets that seems to be made of by Dianas size. 

"Gauntlets? Thanks a bunch Thor! I am sure that were gonna find these useful." Akko says when she takes them from god of thunder.

"These arent just any gauntlets I tell you, these are just like mines, they multiply the strenght of the person who is wearing these! I thought that your wife would find these useful." Says Thor with proud smile.

'Well the thought matters I guess' Akko thinks herself. "Thanks really, for both of you, we really appreciate this!" 

"Your better be, those were not easy to make, have you see Loki here, I dont think that hes showed up yet?" Says god of thunder while scrathcing his beard.

Akko gives him little frown before he answers. "I dont think we invited him but thats not probably gonna hold him from coming here."

"Yeah, he has his flaws I can say that, but he hasnt always be that bad I tell you.. Anyways talk to me if you happen to see him, I would want to have a word with him." Thor says while seemed to lost on his thoughts.

"Hai! We will come to you right away, you can bet on that!" Says Akko while rising her right hand like woving to Thor.

As god of thunder leaves, Akko sees very familiar face before her. "Dad, you made it after all, what took you so long?" Akko says while seeing that his dad, god of storm and sea comes to before them. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, seems that I lost count of time while I was looking your gift, but I was finally able to find this, I think you regognize her?" Says Susanoo while holding long thin paggage on his hands.

Akko furrows her brows to hers father and looks at paggage while she starts to unwrap it. "What would you mean by her?" As she unwraps the paper and now hold on her hands long, really sharp looking sword like it could cut the fabric of universe itself. She understands what he did mean and begins to smile like never before, and she pulls her father to bonecrushing hug while thanking him from bottom of her heart. "I thought that I would never see her again, where on earth did you find her, this is already happiest day of my life but you just had to make it even better. You are best father on the whole nine worlds!"

Diana looks at her wife with questioning look before she asks. "What do you mean Akko, why are you talking about that weapon like it would be living person?"

As Akko notices Dianas confusion she lets go of her father and gives her sheepish smile before she says: "Ehem, may I introduce to you my little sister, hers name is Twilight, Twilight this is my wife, her name is Diana." Then the sword begins to glow before it seems to wake up from long slumber. 

"What, where am I, I did just take short nap.." Before she notices Akko. "Akko, you are back, and you have a body, when did that happen?! What did you say, your wife? Where is she, turn me so that I can take a look, hurry!" As Akko takes sword to her hands and lift it that its blade points to floor sword starts to glow again. "That is her, really? You got yourself a real beauty, I am happy for you, truly I must say! Hello there Diana, my name is Twilight the sword who slices everything but please call me Twilight!" 

Diana looks at sword jaw open, part of her thinks that sword just talked to her (yes she has of course seen shinki but this is different) and what did she mean by that Akko has a body, isnt it natural to have one? Then Akko glares at the sword and shush it to keep hers mouth shut. Twilight understand and seems to shrink by the side of dagger before Akko put her back on the table. "Anyway like I was saying, she is my little sister who seems to talk far too much for my own liking, but I still love her very much." 

Diana gives Akko the look. 'We will talk about this later' Before things go out of hands there are other gods and humans who want to give their gratitudes just married couple. Hades did give them cloack of invisibility, Ares gave one of his own personal swords which he claimed he cut off head of some badass monster, Poseidon did give horn that can summon all life of the sea to help when needed, Tyr gave enchanted battle axe which can cut hundred mens heads with one swing, everyone gave something.

Last but not definitely least came pantheon heads turn, before they had a chance to do anything Ra did notice the dagger on table, he looks Akko and again on dagger before he asks. "How is she here, and why is she here?"

"She is here because I did bring her here, this is Akkos wedding after all, I did think that all of her family should be on the present." Susanoo says from her daughters back. "And before you say anything I did make a deal with her so there should be no problems, am I correct?" He looks firmly on sun gods eyes like challenging him.

Ra considers Susanoos words before he answers: "She is dangerous, she should have been keeped buried and secret, how on earth did you even found her and what exactly did you mean by family?"

Now is Akkos turn to talk: "She is not dangerous, she is most kindest kid that I have encountered on my life and she is very much my sister, so stop speaking like she would bring the end of world!"

Ra looks at Akko deep in eyes until realization comes to his mind. "Is it really you, I havent seen you in ages, how have you been, and why I didnt you tell me earlier?"

"So you figured it out, I am happy that you proved me wrong back then, otherwise I wouldnt be here today. You was right and heres the proof, my wife, she is my everything, my life." Akko says with smile that can only be compared to sun itself.

God of sun looks at them until he begins to smile too. "So my prediction did come out as I hope it would be, I am glad that you found someone after all this time. How has your life been when I first met you all those years ago?"

"I think it's been mostly alright, I did take a long nap after our encounter so years have gone pretty fast, it was easier me than you I would say, but may we talk more about this other time, I believe that wedding is still going on?"

Ra chuckles to himself until he says: "Yes that would be probably for the best, I am sorry that I didnt regocnise you earlier and your sister can stay with us, she is in yours cabable hands after all."

Other gods seems to be confused at encounter until Ra clarifies that there is nothing to worry about on here and that party shall go on.


	15. World shall burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, finally this cames to why Akko did want to destroy worlds or she still wants if..?

As wedding finally seems to be over Bernadette finds out that they are back to room, 'Or whatever this place is.' She thinks herself

"For the next, you see something.. Unpleasant, I want to warn you beforehand, are you still sure that you want to continue with us?" Akko looks pale and her hands are shaking.

'What on earth happened to make her acting like this' "I will see yours story to the end, I already promised that."

"Bold words, lets see what you say afterwards.." Akko still seems to calm down a little.

"Then come with me, I shall show you why I did hate the world so much."

After three witch go trough the screen they are back on Akkos house, only this time it seems much more lively, comfort perhaps would be right word?

"This is scene from five years after our wedding. Diana did miracles to this house, to me it was just place where to sleep, drink, eat and spend time by myself. After she did move here with me, it came place that was something more, it was place to spend time with my friends and wife, where laughter and music was heard, it came home to me, one place on this wast earth where I was happy.. Until one day she fell sick."

Bernadette looks at little god beside her and asks. "But Diana was healer and to my understanding you wasnt bad at healing magic at yourself, so what happened?"

Next moment they are in front of bed, Diana is resting on it, she looks feverish and pale, almost grey. Akko is on her side, holding her hand with worried look on her face and saying:"You will be alright you hear me, I get you a help, just hang on there couple days, villagers and guards will take care of every your need. I wont be gone for long time so dont you dare to leave me behind."

Present Akko looks like she is ready to cry. "This wasnt natural disease, I should notice it from beginning, I was foolish when I ignored that fact. Someone did this to her.. It was a rather powerful curse, when I found out I decided to go nearby town to get skilled priest to excorsice it, it wouldnt take too long, house was guarded by many ways, nobody outsider shouldn't be able to go inside without my permission, I thought that we would be just fine, I was naive back then." Akko says while holding back tears, Croix hold her hand while looking herself that she is on pain.

Akko pulls herself together. "So I was coming back with help, we was near the village when we did see smoke, that wasnt good sign at all. So we started running and then we did see it.. Whole village was on ruins, there was bodies everywhere, all the peoples were slaughtered, some of them were still on burning houses but they were already dead. All those families that I was grow fond was killed, I was furious, but I didnt thought about it when I was running full speed on my house, I hoped that my safety measures wouldve have hold."

"When I reached my house I did understand that they didnt, guards were decapitated, their heads were on sticks in frontyard, only one of them was alive, horribly burned but still alive. He did say that black hooded mens came with dragon and that they destroyed everything on their path.. I did ask where Diana was, he was able to say that mens took her with them, that the rest villagers did try to stop them but they were killed without mercy, he pointed the way where had they gone before he died on front of me."

"I was running, hoping that she would be by some miracle alive, well she was when I did reach the group. They where dragging her with them on ropes, then I did see red. I attacked them and did tear them to shreads without any trace of mercy, just like they did to my people, when the dragons head was on my hands and I was looking around me to search more enemies to tear aparts I did notice that Diana was lying on ground. My anger faded away just as fast that it came and I did make my way to her. She was still alive and I was glad by that, but then that one enemy that I didnt notice shoot arrow at her. I of course did blow that man to smithereens but it was too late, arrow pierced her heart, on her last moments she begged that I wouldnt pay back to humanity what worst of them had done to her, I did grap her hand and said that everything would be alright, I will bring her back to land of living at any cost."

Bernadette holds her heart when she sees the scene, the images of all that happened before her, hers daughter on hands of Akko when she soothes her and assures that she would be alright, when the light leaves those blue eyes.. She asks then:"Then what happened?"

Akko gives her sad look and continues. "Remember when I did say that timeline fixes itself?" Bernadette feels hers mouth go dry before she answers:" Yes I believe that was what you did say.." 

Akko then points out at miserable scene before them: "This is perfect excample of that fact." Bernadette watch as Akko seems to disappear and reappear countless times and keeps holding her dying wife on her hands, her face comes more and more desperate every time and she starts to cry at some point. This seems to go on forever until Akko stops and just holds Diana on her hands, empty look on her face. "I did try so many times that I lost count, what has happened will be happen no matter what you do, I tried every possible means and this was always what happened at end, me holding my dead wife on my hands, this was the time that I came to understand the rules of time travel." Akko says with bitter tone.

Bernadette just looks girl front of her. "You have no idea how sorry I am from ever asking you for that, my sincerest deepest apologizes, I was so stupid. Please forgive me."

Akko looks witch long time until she says:"There is nothing to forgive, you didnt know, it is true that you cant change what has happen, but there is catch on these rules, thats why humanity still exist. But you will see that later."

Then after some time, there is woman near Akko and Diana. She looks at the two before she dares to ask. "Akko, what happened here, is Diana.."

Then Akko notices woman behind her back and she leaves her wifes body to ground and faces the woman with fury on her face. "You gave your word that heavens would protect my wife! Does this look like that, my village is burned down, my peoples are slaughtered and my wife, light of my life is dead in front of me! How is this protection!?"

Amaterasu cant answer, she just looks at Dianas lifeless body until she gathers enough courage to answer. "I dont know what happened but I will find out, so please dont do anything unconsireded actions, we will solve this together."

Akkos fury just seems to rise tenfold until she gritsh her teeth and seethes to god of sun before her: "There is nothing to solve here anymore, killers of my wife are dead, you ate your word and what I will do next is very carefully consireded. I will fullwill the prophecy, I spared humanity once, I thought that they would be able to change, I was wrong, I dont repeat the same mistake again, now the all nine worlds can burn if I give damn about it. In the last act of mercy I will let you go and inform the heavens that they shall prepare to war against me."

Amaterasu just looks at god before her until she tries to talk sense to her. "Please dont, this is not who you are, you are god of believing heart, you suppose to have faith on humans, that is what Diana would want."

Akkos eyes starts to glow when she spats out her next words. "You dont use my wifes name ever again you hear me! You suppose to have heart if you would be god of believing heart, well guess what, my heart is broken! Faith on humanity? Not gonna happen ever again, they were the ones who did this! Now go before I change my mind!"

Amaterasu cant do anything but flee. When she is gone Akko draws Twilight from her belt and says to her: "Are you ready sister dearest, it is time to see all the worlds burn."

Twilight looks at Dianas body on ground before she answers:" I am afraid that I cant, I made a promise to your father that I would be only used to protect the people you love, now that she is death I cant be used, you have to find other weapon to yourself sister dearest." She says with sad voice.

Akko sighs deeply. "Figured out that much, dont worry I wont blame you. Can you atleast help me bury her? And I wont abandon you, you are my sister after all.. I find other way to destroy worlds, you can stay by my side until the end, so that I am not alone when everyone else are dead."

Twilight is quiet for long time until she says: "Yes lets make her the grave, that I can do. I am by your side now and future if that is what you want, so that you hasnt to bear the guilt by yourself."

Scene fades and the three witch are back on room. "So that was the reason why I almost erased the humankind, along with all other species." Akkos gaze is on floor, she cant look Bernadette in eyes. She gasps when older witch pulls little god to hug. "I am so sorry, I hadnt slightest idea what you have gone trough." Akko starts to cry against witch, she lets her tears flow freely against her clothes, Bernadette dont seem to care about her dress and just continues to apologize and soothes the little god. Croix joins them soon enough.


	16. Gods prepare to war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, gods pov what happened after declaration of war, very few gods know who Akko actually is, maybe that is a good thing? I have been thinking backstory to Akko and Twilight and have at least one tought, maybe that version is too easy, we will see..

There is a knock from Amaterasus door. Mans voice ask if he can come inside. "Yes you may, please come."

Door opens and there is regalia of Bishamon on the door, Kazuma.

"I believe that you wanted to see me, lady Amaterasu." He bows deep before highest god of heaven.

"Yes I did, would you be so kind and close the door please, I dont want anyone to listen to us." And so man do as told, after that he comes closer to sun god.

"And now for matter of hand, I really would want to know what happened? It was your masters duty to watch after Akkos wife? And I dont want to hear any excuses do I make myself clear?" Amaterasu gives man before her look that makes him shiver.

"I am afraid that I dont know what are you talking, has something happened?"

"Diana is dead. Akkos village is burned down and villagers are slaughtered, so lets start about that."

Kazuma gasps before he trys to hold himself together. "I-I didnt know about this, who did that? And when did this happened?"

Amaterasu glares at man before her until she begins to explain. "Mens did this, I am not sure who they were and they arent excatly regognizible condition anymore. As when, I did come from there couple hours ago, so not long time ago, are you able to explain what happened, I need answers!"

Kazuma feels sweat drop from her jaw and he starts to talk. "My master was blighted, all other regalias are dead, god of calamity killed them by my own request. And Bishamon is still on bad shape, does this answer to your questions?" 

Amaterasu furrows her brows and mumbles by herself until she answers. "What happened, you didnt found the regalia who was responsible?"

"No we didnt, we tried but no luck and then regalias started to attack at each other.."

"I see.. I understand that your master is not feeling well after all this but I am afraid that we need her, she is god of war after all.."

Kazuma gives her look before he asks. "Against who we are going to war?"

"God of believing heart declared war to all heavens, I have already informed the other pantheons and every species who wants to listen."

Kazuma looks confused. "I do understand that she is angry at Dianas death.."

"That would be severe underestimation."

"... but isn't declaration of war little, much? Shouldnt someone be talking to her, that we should solve this peaceful, without needless bloodshed, nobody dont want to kill that woman, everybody likes her."

Amaterasu looks at Kazuma long time until she motions him to sit down. Kazuma does this and god of sun begins to talk to him. "I think that you are mistaken. If anyone would go down there trying to talk her, I am afraid that unlucky someone would reincarnate faster than they could say her name. So it would be terrible idea. And secondly, we need every avaible forces that we can gather to prevent her to turning every nine worlds to burned wasteland."

Kazuma looks at Amaterasu until he continues. "Surely you are overestimating her, she is young god, and not even that well knowed what I have heard, so there is no way that she is cabable of something like that."

"I am afraid that it is quite opposite, I might be underestimating her, after all she doesnt have to keep her vow anymore. I dont blame you for not knowing the truth, not many gods are aware of it, there is two beside me who knows. Thing is that she is very much capable what I am saying she is, we have to keep her on Japan at any cost, otherwise we have lost the game, like humans would say."

"Then could you please explain what are we dealing with, we need every information that we can get if we really have to go to war."

Amaterasu sighs until she starts hers explanation. "You see Kazuma, Akko is much older than she seems to be, apparentaly she cant use her sword on this war, so maybe it makes things easier, although I doubt that. So like I was saying.." And when Amaterasu goes forward hers information Kazuma just sits there, listening, trembling.

"So what you think about all this?"

Kazuma thought himself until he answers. "I think that we are in trouble.."

"Yes that would be correct, could you please inform your master about situation? And tell her that she isnt to blame about this. After what happened, that is."

"I dont think that she thinks that way, this is gonna be heavy weight from her. But I try my best." 

As Kazuma leaves Amaterasu sighs herself until hers brother comes from door that regalia left. God of sun lifts her gaze until she asks. "What would be your business with me, brother?"

"I think that you know already, what did he tell to you, what went wrong?"

Amaterasu buries her face to her hands until she says. "You could say everything, this is one huge mess that we have on our hands, I am afraid that prophecy is coming to true."

"You know that I dont think much about that trash, can you just tell what he told you, maybe I can connect the dots."

As his sister told what Kazuma have said, Susanoo furrows his brows and says. "I think that someone is pulling strings behind scenes.."

"What do you mean, who would do something like this, isnt this just a series of unfortunate events?"

"I dont know who did this but he have had very much time if he could make something like this happen. Think sister! There is too much coincidenses on this, I could say its devilish plan."

"I know, but there arent many who knows much about Akko, wouldnt that mean that there is..?"

"A traitor? I dont think thats the case, Ra was the one who stopped Akko last time, why on heavens he would do something like this? And I doubt that you would want to do this to her?"

Amaterasu gasps when she lifts her head. "How could you even think that I would do something like that! Akko doesnt deserve this, any of this! I just cant understand why someone would do such horrible thing to that woman, she is the sweetest, gentlest and most kindhearted god that I have ever encountered.." 

Susanoo brings his hand to her sisters shoulder when trying to comfort her. "I know that it wasnt you, I am sorry. I have talked to Ra, he thinks that we are already doomed, there isnt enough force to stop Akko, last time he had chance to talk Akko back to her senses but this time I doubt that it is possibility. She is beyond reason, she feels betrayed, both by the humans and gods."

Amaterasu wipes her eyes with her hand untils she says. "Yes, I did already try that, you should have seen her. I havent seen such a rage anywhere, I am lucky to be here right now, talking with you. I have no idea what we should do, or if we can even do anything at all."

"We figure out something, we cant just let the worlds end. She cant use Twilight right now but I am afraid that it is only temporary.. She fill figure out how to use her power eventually, then things will get really complicate."


	17. Whats on stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, little angsty maybe?

When Akko had calmed down and was wiping tears from her eyes she did look both of witches in front of her and muttered. "Thanks, even if I dont deserve this, you are too good to me."

Croix then did take Akkos hand before she looked in her eyes. "Dont you dare say that, you are my precious daughter, I cant let you down in moments like this, what kind of mother I would be?"

Bernadette brings her hand to girls shoulder. "Your mother is right, no one dont deserve what you have gone trough, we are here for you and I am sure that Diana will accept you with all your flaws and history."

That sentence makes Akko look up older witch in eyes, before her face seems to darken again. "Dont say that yet, I want to show you what is on stake if we dont succeed now. This what you see next is not in the past, it is present image, or what will be present if we fail."

As Akko snaps her fingers there is yet another screen before them, this seems somewhat different, it doesnt have any light on it, it seems to radiate something dark. "Come with me, I show you what awaits the world!"

When they reach their destination Bernadette just sees darkness, cold, devouring darkness. "Where are we, there isnt nothing here, did we come to wrong place?"

Akko just looks around her without word until she lifts her hand to sky and blasts a beam of light. Light circulates itself some time until it seems to formulate to something, there is small sun above them that lightens the environment around them.

Then Akko looks her mother and Bernadette until she says with dark tone. "This is earth, or what is left of it."

Two witch are watching around them when theyre eyes adapt to the sudden light. Then they gasp when they see what is front of them. As long as they can see there is just cold, death rock, there is no plants, no animals, no humans, absolutely nothing that would mean that this.. place could by any means be the earth that they know. It would well be surface of the moon if they wouldnt know better. What is stranger that there is no light, no warmth, sure it could be night and the moon and stars could be covered by the clouds but that seems not to be it.

"Where is everybody, and why there is so dark there, what year is this?" Bernadette asks when she gather enough courage to ask.

Akko looks ground until she answers. "Its year 2010, same time where we left.."

"That cannot be! Everything was fine when we left, and what disaster would do something like this in such a short time?" Bernadette is gasping through her sentence.

"Let me finish. This is not our timeline, this is what happened when I did release my full power when I wielded Twilight all those centuries ago, there is no sun or stars to light the space and there is no one else here. There is just one foolish, lonely, mad god in this vast universe that you are looking.. I destroyed all the nine worlds and then the rest of what was left."

The two witch are out of words, they just look this empty place that was once full of life. Akko then break the silence again.

"You know, I thought that when I did reincarnate that I was in special kind of hell.."

Croix looks at her daughter. "Why on earth would you think something like that? We do love you like you would be our own daughter."

Akko smiles sadly. "I do care you, both of you. But that is the problem. You see, I thought that there would be no way in heavens that someone would be able to love me. I thought that you and Chariot must be just images that I did create for my own loneliness, or perhaps you were spirits that I killed during my rampage, that you came back to haunt me, that would be far more reasonable explanation."

Croix pulls Akko in tight embrance. "Why would you thought something like that, we have seen your past and we both accept you just the way you are, we have told it before and we will say it in future."

"I know, sorry mother I didnt mean it like that. I just thought that there would be no such people and yet I did meet another one today.." Then she looks over her mothers shoulder on Bernadette that looks back at her with fond smile.

Then she pulls herself out of her mothers arms and continues. "It was actually today that I finally realized that all of this was true, that all these people that I have encountered actually exists, do you know why?"

Croix and Bernadette looks at each other until they ask in unison. "Why is that?"

Akko gives them one of her beaming smiles until she answers. "Because there are not angels in hell."

"You mean Diana, dont you?" Bernadette says.

"Yes, she was the one who did bring me back to reality, if this would be dream I wouldnt dare to dream about her, because that would be just too painful and I dont deserve her. I didnt even listen her final wish, I just went to war without thinking what she did want.."

This time it is Bernadettes turn to embrace Akko. "Diana has a big heart, I am sure that she can forgive you, just believe in her."

Croix clears her throat. "Akko, I am sorry to interrupt, you did say that there is no stars in this universe?"

"Yes, that is the case, why?"

Croix points in the sky. "Then what is that?"

"What do you mean.. Oh, shit. I think we should leave, now!" As she says this the "star" seems to come closer and closer. When they see it clearer it is not a star, it is something dreadful, powerful, dangerous. Its mere presence seems to prevent breathing. Then it begins to cry. "Who is there, please show yourself! Dont leave me behind, take me with you! It is so lonely, I just want to talk!" Then it stretch out its claws towards three witch.

But before it can reach them the three witch are already back to black hall. "We made it." Akko holds her chest.

Bernadette gasps air before she asks. "What was that?"

"I have already told you, that there is only one mad god in that universe.."

"Dont tell me.." Bernadette starts.

"Yeah." Akko says. "It was me."


	18. Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe little explaining of Akkos avatars, this got nothing to do with airbenders! Although it is a good series.. Yeah, I could leave this for later but since they have already encountered one of her forms why wait?

"And that is exactly why you dont go there physically, I hoped that we could avoid encounter with her. We were that world too long so she noticed us" Akko says to the two witch.

As Bernadette hold hers chest while taking long breaths she says. "Was that really you? It didnt look anywhere near like you? And what was that presence, it feels that I am still out of breath."

Akko thinks herself before she answer. "What did you see back there, could you describe it?"

"It was terrifying, and that is putting it nice. It has at least two heads, both of them looked like that of the beast, it has somewhat angelic form but it was something wrong about it, like it was twisted somehow, and it has two pairs of wings, both devils and angels. And that sheer power that it did radiate, it did feel that it could devour entire universe and it wouldn´t be enough." Bernadette shivers for memory of the beast.

Akko looks between her mother and Bernadette. "And I presume that you did see something similar mother?" As Croix nods to her she continues. "That is quite accurate image that you got there, not bad I has to say, though if you have been there physically your body would been incinerated, or worse.."

Bernadette looks at girl before she asks. "What would be worse?"

"You would be erased from existence.."

"Oh.." Bernadette says.

"Yes, that would be unpleasant experience, did you realize why there wasn´t stars in there?"

"You did say that you destroyed them, isnt that correct?" Bernadette asks.

Akko holds her chin. "Well yes and no. Did you figured it out mother?"

Croix collects her thoughts until she answers. "Because you did drain them, am I right?"

Akko lifts her brow. "You hit the nail, how did you know?"

"That kind of form takes insane amount of energy to even exist, so I thought that it does collect that energy from its surroundings.."

Akko looks on ground. "Yes, kind of sad if you think about it, universe doesnt die with big bang, rather it withers away, and its last inhabitant does same when it has used its last ounce of energy.."

The three witch are silent for some time until Akko starts to cough, then she takes deep breath and there is more cough, this time with blood. Two older witch tries to approach her but Akko shouts to them: "Do not touch me! You get this if you dont stay away!"

As she keeps coughing up blood Bernadette bends over her. "What is wrong with you, tell me so I can do something." She talks with worried tone, this shakes Akko up from her coughing. "There isnt anything that you can do, this will go over once I get the poison out of my system. You may not be here physically but that doesnt mean that you cant be harmed, so please dont touch me."

Bernadettes eyes widens when Akko says this. "What do you mean by poison, what did cause this?"

Akko looks at her until she sighs. "It isnt exactly safe to be on that timeline, or anywhere near that thing that we encountered, it has devoured all the stars after all.." 

"Radioactive radiation, eh?" Croix says then. Akko looks at her and says. "You could say so, while I may be a god that doesnt mean that I cant get sick, that thing may have power of trillion suns but same time it is poisonous as heck." 

As Akko finally seems to be alright she says to Bernadette. "I do understand that you want to help, but please try to think at yourself too! You have a daughter that loves you, and you have to look after her. I dont like to scold but please, try to took better care of yourself!"

Bernadette seems to be taken back at this. "I-I, do understand what do you mean, I am sorry.."

Akko sighs. "Its alright, that did come out wrong way, no need to apologize. So like I was saying before I started to coughing my insides out of me, that was my most powerful avatar, or at least wicked version of what it should be. I am a twin god after all."

Bernadette rises her brows with clear confusion on her face. "Care to explain little more specific?"

Akko thoughts herself until she starts to explain. "This what you see now is my first form, or avatar, whatever would you want to call it. You see I share my body with my twin sister, I am a god of creation, she is a god of destruction. You have seen part of her already."

Bernadette seems to be even more lost. Croix clears her throat until she says to her. "At the wedding when Akko did got angry."

Then Bernadette seems to realize. "So that was it, but how can you exist in same body, how that even work? And I recommend that you did call Twilight your sister too, how is she related to all this?"

Akko holds her chin before she talks. "We share the body but we cant be in control on same time, so when she gains control my body adapts to it, that would be my second avatar. But when we both agree to something, when we have same goal then we can unite to our final avatar, that was what you did see. Twilight is needed so that we can keep that form together, and to wield its raw power. But that form cant be used for long periods of time, or it will begin to consume its surroundings. That would be end of worlds."

Bernadette thoughts herself until she asks. "Cant we do nothing to help that poor creature, cant it return to its basic form? Or could you end its misery?"

Akko looks surprised and sad. "No I think that there is nothing that we can do, it has long lost its sanity so there is no one in control, it is technically just huge mass of destructing power, it seeks company but there is no one left in there and if there would be its mere presence would destroy them anyway. As for me fighting it I would need to consume at least one galaxy to do it, so Id rather not. Sure I could win but at what cost? So its destiny is to die out by time I am afraid." Akko sighs and looks on her feets.


	19. Creating the future as we know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little what the heck I do with this? I mean I know what I SUPPOSE to do but well yeah, anyway lets keep trying! And I am thinking of far away future scene where Akko saves Dianas home and it really messes up what I am trying to write now! Argh! Because it would be so good (at least I think so?) but I have to wait!

As they think about what will happen to other Akko, little god decides that its enough mopping around and time to move on the plan: How to prevent Ragnarök. "Yosh." She pumps up her fist on air and seems to gather her former ongoing attitude.

"Do you still have that letter? Also I am afraid that I have to bring you both to the next place physically." She looks at the both witches.

"I think that I have it, yes. But didnt you say that is is dangerous to travel physically to these scenes?" Bernadette asks.

"Yeah, and wouldnt this mess up future? If you are suggesting what I think you are thinking?" Croix says.

Akko furrows her eybrows before she answers. "You know that I have little more experience about this subject that you two combined, right? And if we dont act now that what we did see IS our future. This where we are living now is possible BECAUSE we did this on past. You know what, I am not even trying to explain." As she rise her arms to air, surrounding on the defeat.

Croix then approach her daughter until she begins to talk. "I know what you are saying but isn't this against all of what you have been teaching to us this whole evening, that you cant change the past?"

Akko lifts her gaze. "No you cant change what has happened, unless it has already happened, I told you that there is a catch on those rules.. We did create this timeline by doing what we have already done, still following?"

Croix gaze seems to brighten. "Oh, so that is what you are saying, so this.." she looks Bernadette and Akko, and then points at herself. "is not the original timeline, this is alternate timeline that you created? So that what we did see back there was original?"

Akko clears her throat. "No, I didnt create it, we did create it, but yes that would be correct. Confusing isn't it?"

Bernadette looks at the two witch like they had lost it. "Would you two try to explain what are you talking?"

Akko and Croix looks at each other and then to Bernadette until they say: "No!"

Witch seems to taken back at this. "No? Why not?"

Croix looks at her until she says. "You are clever witch and I know it.."

"Then why not? I am sure that I could get it?"

"But this is very, very messy subject. And I believe that we have something that we must do, isn't that right Akko?"

Akko seems to be little impatient. "Very much so, I need to bring your bodies to this space, I have to force my mana to yours spirits so that they can stabilize, this will feel little umcomfortable I am afraid."

She then suggests the two witches to come closer. Then she grabs their hands when they are on circle. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Then Bernadette feels it, raw power flows from girl to herself, if she should describe it it would be like being hit by lightning or what the people who have actually been hitten by one have say it feels like. Then it stops.

Then she can feel her body, she looks down and indeed, she is in this place on flesh and bone, that seems to be the case with Croix too. Akko looks both of them relieved. "So I didnt blow you up. Thats good, I am getting better at this I see."

Croix jolts before she asks. "What do you mean blow us up, care to explain?"

Akko seems to shrug the question off before she says. "So anyway, lets go save the future, shall we?" While her mother keeps asking about blowing them up, like how many time she has actually tried this technicue and what have been the succes rate? Akko seems to be giving her half-ass answers. Like: "Youre worrying too much, maybe ten times by now? This was actually second I got it right so I am improving wouldnt you say? Aw, dont give me that look mom. It was a joke, really!" Before all three witch go yet another screen that looks to lead a warfare zone. "Are you sure this is safe Akko?" Bernadette asks. 

Akko waves her hand. "Sure, sure, youll be just fine, we have to get the timing just right that we can stop me to turning all the worlds to that wasteland. But it might be wise to cast a barrier to yourselfs, you have your wand, right?"

Bernadette then grabs her wand from pocket. "Of course I have but theres nothing left on battery, and there is no sorcerer stones in Japan so I cant charge it."

Akko looks at her before she touch the wand. "Thats the problem? Here let me help with that."

"What are you doing.." She says before she notices that the wand is now full charged so that she can use it. "How did you do that?"

Akko just shrugs her shoulders. "Meh, easy enough for me, no problem. Sorry about the lack of stones by the way, thats because of me I am afraid. But they were tasty if that comforts at all."

Bernadettes eyes widens. "Tasty? Dont tell me you.. ate them? You know what, nevermind that I ever asked that."

And then the three witch go again to new time, well see what awaits of them..


	20. Demon of the east

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, they go to the past to stop Akko making mistake. Timetravel and whatnot I guess. Akko is OP as heck.. and I cant do good fightning scenes so I keep them short..

Three witches emerges from portal that Akko made, then when they see where they have came, two older witch gasps. There are bodies, scorched, burned bodies. Dragons, humans, yokai, giants, elfs, dwarfs, they are already on ashes, wind blows up their remains with it. Area around them is no better, burned trees and land, everything is dead, there is no sound except that of battle. 

"Guess we made it." Akko says.

"What is this, what happened here?" Bernadette asks.

"I did this. The gods did create the great alliance, every race that was brave enough to go on war against me united their force to keep me on earth, that I could not end the all worlds. This is the cost of that decision, I didnt believe that it was possible to those bickering, fighting fools to make this even happen, so guess something good after all on this mess."

Witch look at the girl in front of her. "I thought that you couldnt use Twilight, then how?"

Akko gives her a grim face. "Twilight is very good weapon, best in universe if I can say, but there are other methods to bring destruction. This is a example of that fact. They hit me with everything that they got, and still they were losing. This mindless war lasted fifty years, fifty years until I finally figured out how I could wield Twilight, that tells something."

Croix glances around her until she speaks. "You have never bring me here before, why is that?"

Akko looks at her. "War is always a hell, this war even more so, I got myself enough nightmares with this, I didnt want to bring this to your burden if I could have avoided it. And yet here we are.."

"I see, so you have carried this on inside of you all these years. You should have told to us." Croix gives her daughter stern gaze.

Akko looks at view on front of her with dead eyes. "I can handle this myself, there is no need to worry you guys, just keep living your lives, this is my past and in the past it should stay."

As they proceed to their goal that seems to be far away valley, they notice that sounds of battle seems to rise every step they take towards their destination. There is lightning, hurricanes, firestorms, blizzard, floods, every force of nature seems to concentrate in one spot. "Battle of gods, that is what this is." Akko says as they comes to to the edge of the valley.

Suddenly battle seems to come halt. As the scene comes more clear they see figures on bottom of the valley. There are several smaller ones, maybe ten in total, and one larger who towers above all the others, it seems that fire and shadows are surrounding it. Smaller figures seems to be ready to fight it while the taller just looks at them.

" **Tell me, why have you come here?"** Its voice seems to be coming on everywhere, that cold, venomous voice. Bernadette recognizes it.

"Is that you?" She asks at girl.

Akko looks at figure before she says. "May I introduce to you: the demon of the east. My second avatar."

They then hear one of the smaller figures, woman say. "We have come to talk, if you please would to listen us before you do something irreversible."

Akko begins to gather energy on her hands when the figures are talking with each other. 

**"Theres nothing to talk about here, the worlds will soon become to end and I will be the one to end them."** it says while it draws sword.

Female with pink hair approach the giant while others try to hold her back. "Akko, I know that you are there! Please come back to us, you dont have to do this!" Woman shouts to giant. 

**"Kofuku? What are you doing here? You are no fighter."** Giant seems to be surprised at encounter until it continues. **"It doesnt matter.. I will fulfill what I was destined to do, theres no stopping it now."**

Kofuku tries to run at giant until one of the figures grabs to halt her. Taller female with blond hair tries to hold Kofuku at bay when saying: "Dont go near, she kills you!"

Kofuku tries to fight at taller woman. "Let go of me Bishamon, she needs help! She is still our Akko!"

Giant seems to stop when it hears that name, its face twists from anger. **"Bishamon. So you finally dare to show yourself. After all these years. This is yours fault, you are the one who supposed to protect her! If you would have done your work she would still be alive!"** Giants voice booms on everywhere, when it points its sword towards Bishamon.

Bishamon push Kofuku to others and comes to closer at giant before she kneels at front of it. "I know. I should have been there, you can kill me if that is enough to you, please cease your war against everyone else."

Kofuku tries to go near them but others are holding her tight. "Dont kill Bishamon Akko, it wasnt hers fault, you have to listen to us!"

Giant looks at woman on front of it before it prepares to strike. **"I am afraid that it is not enough, not after what humans have done."**

But before it can cut Bishamons head off there is surge of power and voice.

**Kra-ka-booom**!

And huge blast of lightning hit giants chest and throws it flying.

All the gods look at each other, dumbfounded until little girl approach them. "Yatta! I knew that I could do it! But shit that it did hurt!" She holds her own chest while walking towards the group.

Kofuku looks at her. "Who on earth? Akko, is that you?!"

Now all the gods look at girl and prepare their weapons, that is until girl sends them flying on ground with blast of wind. "Now, now boys and girls, we cant have that attitude can we?"

As the gods are on ground, flaming giant pulls herself up and charges toward Akko. This time Akko jumps and hits her with bare fist on stomach and puts her back on ground. "And you better stay there, we have some serious talking ahead."

As giant reverts back to its original form and holds its stomach she looks at girl before her and asks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Akko looks at herself. "I am here to tell you something, and to stop you for making biggest mistake of your life ya fool!"

As past Akko whimpers on ground she spats to her future self. "What is it then?"

Akko brings herself closer to past Akko, before she says: "Diana is alive."

Akkos eyes widens before she frowns at herself. "I dont believe you. You are lying."

Akko shrugs her shoulders before she answers. "Figured out that much, thats why I did bring someone with me." She smirks at her before she yells at end of valley. "Hey you two, you can come here, I think that they dont try to kill us anymore!"

As two witches approach the group past Akko looks at Bernadette before she recognizes her familiar figure. "You are Cavendish, how is that possible?"

"As well Dianas mother. Ready to listen us, Demon of the east, or should I call you Akko?" Bernadette gives her hand to woman before her. 

Akko looks at Bernadette, then her hand before she grabs it. "Akko is fine, and your name is?"

"Call me Bernadette." As witch pulls her up.

Present Akko then looks at other gods who are still on ground. "And as for you, are you ready to act like adults you supposed to be?" As they nod their heads Akko stops holding them down. "Good, I believe that you should also listen what I have to say, before your reinforcements arrive."

Kofuku then runs towards little girl before she lifts her on air begins to spin her. "It is really you Akko! I am so happy to see you, but why are you so small?" She asks before she lets her back to ground.

Akko holds her stomach before she talks. "I think Im gonna puke.. Hold on little will you, I have to clear my head." When she calms down and luckily dont throw up all the dinner she turns her gaze to woman front of her. "Long story shortly, I reincarnated, that lilac haired woman is my mother." She points at Croix.

Kofuku looks at her like Akko had hit her head on something, hard. "Youre joking, right?"

Akko gives her a toothy grin. "Nope."

Kofuku then looks at Croix before she approach her and offers arm to her. "Nice to meet you Akkos mother. I am Kofuku."

Croix looks at god, then Akko. When Akko nods and give thumbs up Croix shakes Kofukus hand. "Yes, indeed. Akko has told so much about you, I believe that you two are good friends? I am Croix Meridies, but call me Croix. Arent you god of poverty?"

Kofuku looks at Akkos way who seems to be inspetcting on some very interesting spot on her shoes. "Akkooo, you dont have to tell that to everyone!" She whines to her friend.

Akko keeps looking on ground. "I have to at least warn my mother, you have your quirks.." She mumbles under her breath.


	21. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter is a contract, the end. Naah, kinda but then not.. Probably gonna take some time off with this, too much work and not enough ideas, I mean I have an idea where Akko came and how old is she but lets look at that later time..

Past Akko holds her head while trying to understand.

"Five hundred years. You seriously are saying that you are half millennium older than me?" She asks.

"Preetty much, and then not, lets talk about that later? And sorry for whooping your asses by the way." Akko says to Kofuku.

"No need to be sorry, it was actually refreshing. So about the things you did want to talk with us?" Kofuku gives her questioning look.

"Yeah, its some serious stuff, and I kinda just stopped the end of the worlds, but thank me later." She chuckles at Kofukus dumbfounded look.

"But before that.." Akko sighs when she sees that Bishamon hadnt moved from spot where she supposed to die.

"Yes, you should go talk to her, she needs it." Kofuku says to Akko.

"Why on earth she should say anything to her, its hers fault!" Other Akko says.

Young Akko gives her icy glare that makes woman shiver. "You keep your mouth shut or I shut it for you." She snaps.

Kofuku grabs past Akkos hand before she says. "I think that we need to talk." Akko goes with her.

As young girl approach the god of war, Kazuma is standing on her way, ready to stop her. "Please step aside Kazuma, I am not here to fight." 

"You nearly killed her once, I am not gonna let it happen second time." He says.

"Nope, she tried to kill, I saved her life, so would you please move." Akko says while pointing her thumb to older Akko.

Kazuma looks at little girl before he sighs. "Fine, but I will be looking after you."

"Fair enough."

As Bishamon notices the young god come closer she doesnt dare to look at her way, she prepares to punishment. But instead she feels that young girls arm grab her shoulder. "You arent to blame Veena, I know what happened." Bishamon hears what Akko says to her but she dont believe her.

"No, I-I should have been there.. You did say so yourself and it was right! All of this.. this mess could been avoided if I could have done my work!" She sobs while bowing her head to ground.

"You foolish little god, come here." Akko says while pulling her on knees and hugs woman while she keeps crying on her shoulder. "This was beyond you, I am more to blame than anyone else, I shouldnt have never leave, and even when I was there, when she was still alive, I still failed to save her. What pathetic excuse of god I am. Couldnt even save one life." Akko feels her own eyes start to sting when tears begins to fall.

They keep soothing at each other long time until Akko clears her head enough to notice that her past self is coming towards them, while Kofuku is beside her holding her hand. She looks at ground while seems to be on her own thoughts. "You have something to say?" Akko asks at herself with icy tone.

Past Akko lifts her head while looking like she would want to be anywhere but here at moment. "I am sorry." She whispers to air. "I think that she didnt hear that." Young girl glares at woman. "I said that I am sorry." Woman says to Bishamon with more voice this time. "Sorry for what?" Akko asks at herself with strained voice. "I am sorry that I did blame you for Dianas death, it wasnt.. it wasnt yours fault." She seems to be very uneasy. "Thats more like it, come here you fool." Young Akko says to woman.

As past Akko comes closer young god helps Bishamon on standing while she is still wiping her eyes. "Now you two make a peace so that we can move forward, and that is an order from your elder." She smirks at her own pun.

Past Akko and Bishamon looks at each other eyes until they shake their hands. "And now that is done I believe we have a contract to deal with." Both of them looks at young girl before they ask. "Contract?" Akko scratches her neck while mumbling. "Yeah, I guess I havent told about that yet, eheh.."

As the gods are gathered with witches at the same table (literally, both Akkos did make a round table and chairs where all the group could sit down.) "So this is why we are gathered here today." Akko says when taking letter from Bernadette and putting it on middle of table where everyone can see it. "And what would that be?" Asks one of the gods. "It is a contract that gods of creation did, and gods of destruction must agree to sign." Answers Akko.

"That sounds something that is not possible, care to explain?" Asks one of the other gods. 

"Hmm, it is something that probably prevents third Ragnarök, and if I fail this time, there will be not fourth. And this time I am allowed to use all my might to fulfill this contract, so no restraints." 

This time some of the gods gasp, some of them growls and oddly some of them nods thei heads approvingly. One of latter group stands up, and removes her mask. "Then I believe that you have a chance to succeed this time, dear niece."

Akko dont look surprised. "Thanks a lot Amaterasu for you opinion, I did wonder when you would remove the mask. But I dont sense father here, so I believe that he comes later?"

Amaterasu sighs. "Yes, he comes with reinforcements, but I dont think that you will be here when they arrive?"

Akko looks at her hands. "Sadly not, but tell him that I did came by, oh and tell him to take good care of Twilight afterwards."

Past Akko looks at little god. "What would you mean afterwards?"

Akko just touch her forehead and says. "Let me show you what must have to be done." Then her hand starts to glow and older Akko seems to fall on trance.

When she snaps out of it she looks confused but happy. "Oh, so how that it goes, I accept." She smiles to younger girl.

Akko gives back her own fond smile. "Of course, anything for sake of Diana."

Then Akko takes contract out of letter and begins to read, then she gives it to her other self. As she have finished it she begins to understand what they have gotten themselves into to.

"So do you both agree with this letter?" Younger Akko asks at her other self. "We do, how about you two?" Says her past self. "Yes we do, should we give this to our aunt?" Says younger Akko. "I think that would be good idea." Answers woman, before she gives the contract to Amaterasu.

Their aunt takes it and reds it through before she looks at both of them, then to Croix and Bernadette. "So you two witches have seen this before, is that correct?" She asks. "Yes it is, but you did bring this letter to me when Diana was young girl, and Akko told me that she didnt write it, that her past self did, but that dont seem to be the case, so who did write it then?" Bernadette asks at god of sun. Amaterasu looks at two gods before she asks at them. "Yes indeed, who did write this?"

Young girl looks at both of them like they have fall from tree and hit their heads. "Like I did tell all of you from beginning, gods of creation did make this, so we both did write this letter. And then kinda not, but since all four of us agree with this then we have already wrote this. Timetravel is such pain in the ass.." She says while buries her head behind her hands.

Amaterasu sighs. "Tell me about it.. So I suppose that I have to deliver this letter then to Bernadette, that is correct?" She asks at Akko.

Young girl looks at behind her hands. "Yeah, I suppose that is about right, or it have already happened since we have agreed with it and it is on front of us? I dont know, take it and try to deliver it?"

Amaterasu furrow her brows, and mumbles under her breath. "By the heavens, this is why you dont mess with time in first place, it gives you a huge migraine.. I try to deliver it and we shall see what happens." She says when she takes the letter.


	22. Fall of the demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont gonna tell what is on contract, but basically it says:Help Diana, this is very, very loose deal, so it makes everything possible, if that works for good of Diana.. God damnit these plotholes, they are deeper than Mariana trench! Sigh, just trying to live with them I guess? Gonna try to keep going with this, even if this goes on deep waters :D

When they are still gathered around table, rest of gods have leaved already, Bernadette and Croix glances at two gods before they talk to them.

"So this was your grand plan to stop the end of the worlds? Piece of paper, really now?" Croix asks, little suspiciously.

Young girl laughs at her mother. "No, of course not you silly, but this "piece of paper" helps a ton in future, last time I did make mistake when I promised to keep my powers at bay, well I learned from that, now I can go all out if situation takes it."

Past Akko continues while smirking. "And if I nesseccary, I can ask my brother for help this time, together we can take down almost anything." Younger Akko punches her on arm while giving her a look that would mean:shut up!

"You have a brother? I havent heard about him, I guess he is a god too? Maybe I can meet him on some day?" Bernadette says.

Croix gives her daughter a stern look. "I havent heard about this, why havent you told him yet?"

Akkos face goes pale. "You really dont want to meet him, but you will see him eventually, though I hope that day dont come into near future. He isnt god, more like an entity."

Past Akko looks at girl. "You seriously havent told them? I thought that she is your mother?"

Girl fidgets on her chair. "I am not that comfortable with talking about my history, so I would want to keep it at myself, I will tell eventually if that is okay with you?" She looks at the two witch.

Croix sighs. "I guess there is no point to force you to tell. Talk about it when you feel like it."

"I think likewise your mother, tell us when you are ready, I am not gonna ask about your past if you dont want to talk about it." Bernadette says.

Girl gives them a big toothy smile. "You guys are the best! I will tell it all on some day, I promise that!"

Past Akko sighs while she looks at girl on beside her. "They really are, no wonder that you like them. But you do understand that its kinda big secret to keep at yourself?"

"Yeah I get it, but you were no better, you did tell only Diana and few of closest of gods, so it isnt common knowledge, I am gonna keep it like that by the way."

Past Akko holds her chin. "Maybe that is the best, there are many fanatics out there who wouldnt take this lightly."

"You are right on that, humans are a violent race, they fight far more lesser than this. Anyway, isnt is about time when others arrive? Would you want to prepare mentally on what is coming?" Girl asks.

"Nah, I have actually waited for this, that someone would be able to punch some sense on me, but it took myself to do it, guess that demon of the east is time to leave the stage. Can you tell Diana that I did say hi?" Woman asks at herself.

Girl gives her a sad look. "You know that I cant do that, sorry.."

Past Akko looks down. "Yeah, I did guess so, well good luck with her, I really hope that things go better with you two than they did us."

She stands up and leaves the table and waves her hand to trio before going to where they were fighting earlier.

Akko looks after her before she says. "I believe that its our time to leave girls, our mission on here is completed."

"What will happen to her?" Bernadette asks suddenly.

Akko looks at witch before she answers. "She will die, as it is written, all of the gods attack at her with their full power, only her sword is left behind."

"But this isnt right, cant we do anything?"

Akko sighs deeply. "No we cant, this should happen as it is, I did want to die anyway at this time, so theres no point to talk to her. Peace will be restored to all nine worlds now that their strongest enemy is defeated."

"But it feels wrong, she was just desperate god that did do wrong things.."

Akko looks at witch before she answers. "Its better this way, five hundred years is not that long time, and it goes before you know it when you are dead."

"What even happen to gods when they die? Do you go somewhere, like heaven or underworld?" Croix asks.

Akko chuckles herself. "No such luck, you either reincarnate quickly or in my case, your essence travels across universe, or go into deep sleep. So no happy place to us, we just keep existing you could say."

"How about before one comes to god, are your kind have always been existing or how it works?" Its Bernadettes turn to ask.

"Well, in most cases gods are originally spirits that came gods when they have enough believers, on the other hand Ra was first god but he did exist without humans. I have always been god, or at least I think so.. Humans can become gods too, and some of us are aliens for faraway galaxy, so its different for any invidual. You could call us mixed bag." Akko snorts.

"I see, that would explain some gods nature, but isnt your kind duty to protect earth and its inhabitants, or so I have believed until today?"

Akko furrows her brows. "That also depends, this war united them to that mission but I dont think that they keep doing it forever. Most gods protect only their own interests and their believers, but there are greater threats out there that can unite them again."

"Such as?" Croix asks.

"You seriously dont want to know, just saying that ancient cosmic evils." Akko says while she looks on the sky.

"Oh come on Akko, I have seen so much today, what would be so horrible anymore?" Croix whines.

Akkos face goes grim. "Like beast that devours planets, monster that is older than universe and time, thing that was so horrible that it cant never been truly forgotten, even if it slayed it still keep existing on shadows. It was so powerful that it did take five old ones to bring it down, one of them was Death himself! Things like that."

"You were right, maybe I dont want to hear more.." Croix swallows.

"Wait, hold on a second, you are saying that the Death actually exists, like the grim reaper, scythe and all?" She continues when she catch what Akko just told her.

Akko slaps her face. "That is what you want to talk? Of course he is real! How else would universe work?"

"Have you meet him then?"

"No comment."

"You have to tell me, you already started."

"Not gonna happen, come on you two, lets go home."


	23. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, thats what Akko is.. They didnt tell on LWA what actually was Bernadettes illness, cancer, some lung disease?

As the three witches are back on Akkos home, Bernadette begins to feel the toll that this adventure did take from her body, she almost collapses on the spot, Akko holds her on chair that she dont drop from it.

"Easy there. Mother could you perhaps get her some strong drink, on the other hand, get the whole bottle."

As Croix disappears from door Bernadette grabs Akkos hand.

"I would want to make my wish now, if you want to hear it."

"How much time you still had, months, years?" Akko suddenly asks with worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Dont think that I am fool, I noticed when I did give my energy to you. So how much time?"

"I see.. Not much, maybe two years if I am lucky, this was also reason why I did want to meet you, that maybe you could perhaps.."

Akko sighs. "I cant, I could heal your body but I would have to take price far more greater that you can afford."

"Then take it, take it all! Money, our lands, even our manor if that is what it takes! I dont care, all I want is more time with my family!" Bernadette practically cries to Akko.

"I dont think that you do understand. I dont care about those, sure if your condition wouldnt be so severe then perhaps I could help, but if I heal you I would have to take literally everything, your body your soul in exchange.."

Bernadettes body seems to collapse. "Oh.."

"Yes, there wouldnt be any point in that, you would be my slave in rest of eternity, it isnt worth of it and its not something that I want either.."

"So there is not anything that could be done then?"

"Now, now, I didnt say that, I did just say that I cant fix you, that dont mean someone else couldnt." She winks to witch.

Bernadette seems mortified. "But I have already asked all the doctors and healers on whole world, they all told me same thing, there is no hope."

Akko shakes her head. "There is always hope you silly, you just have to believe. Just wait and see your daughter grow up, I am sure that she will do great things."

"But thats the problem! I cant see her do anything, I am dead after couple of years!" Witch says while she seems to be on verge of tears.

"Dont take that attitude, I did say that I cant heal you. It doesnt mean that I couldnt give you more time."

Bernadette lifts her gaze to girl. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I told you, but I cant guarantee even ten years, maybe six or seven at the best, it is not much but what do you say, maybe by then there is cure for you?"

Witch gaze brightens as she answers. "Yes, definitely yes! Name the price and I will give it to you."

Akko begins to laugh, then she sees Bernadettes scared face she stops. "Sorry, I didnt mean it like that. Hmm, maybe I could bend the rules on your case, yes that could work.." She mumbles to herself.

"Then what you want in exchange, please tell me and I will arrange that."

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Is all that Bernadette can say, while clearly in lost.

"I dont take nothing for you, consider it as gift." Akko grins.

"I-I, but, what? Clearly you want something, there got to be some trick on this, this isnt how this should work?" 

Akko frowns. "You dont seriously think so lowly of me? I am not some trickster who gives a hope and then crushes it! I am a god. This is rare chance you know, I dont offer deal like this to everyone."

"No! That is not what I did mean, this just feels too good to be true, that is all. I would be honored from your gift."

"Thats the spirit! So what I am basically doing there is that I will give you my own life-force to increase your lifespan." 

Bernadette gasps. "I cant take your lifetime, that would be unfair."

"Relax, I have lot to spare, this wont do a thing to me, it feels good to be able to help someone. Eternity is hell without friends, I have seen so many of your kind turn to dust, perhaps I could still see hope on your species if everyone would be little more like you and your daughter."

"You are thinking too highly of me, I am not perfect, I have made many mistakes on my life."

Akko chuckles. "No one is perfect, that is the beauty in life, you can make mistakes but still develop yourself further and drove yourself in new heights, because you can learn from your mistakes. There is no perfect being and life would be dull if no one would make mistakes. I have surely done lots of them, and yet here I am."

"Perhaps you are right on that, but still I could do so much more on the others, maybe I am selfish.."

"Rubbish, I have seen your inner being, you are maybe little too selfless, you put others well being above your own, that can be dangerous. Try to think your own good sometimes."

Then Akko grabs her wrist and begins to concencrate. "This will sting a little, mom should come back soon with drinks, that help on aftershocks." 

And it really does sting, a lot. Bernadette griths her teeths so hard together that she thinks that they would break. It feels like Akko would stab her wrist with burning dagger, then the feeling spreads from her wrist to all over her body, until it reaches her heart. The pains seems to increase by tenfold, Bernadette feels that she will pass out on any second, but then the pain is gone. She opens her eyes and looks at her wrist, there is a little mark on there, it looks really familiar. Pyramid with a eye.

"All seeing eye, its originally my mark, just to make sure. I will make this to all those with who I make a contract, this helps a keep track on their movements and health, it is really handy when someone dont want to pay price."

"I understand, can it be hidden by any means? I am not that comfortable with showing it on public."

Akko waves her hand over mark and it dissapears. "It is still there, you can remove skin but mark still stays, it is carved on your very soul. Another safety measure, but since you are no debt on me you have nothing to worry about." She gives her a comforting smile.

"Thank you from your kindness, I am really happy that I can stay with my daughter on little longer time." Bernadette says while bowing her head to god.

Akko smirks. "Consider yourself lucky, this is possible because of that contract that we made, I did bend rules a little but we did agree that this is acceptable." 

Bernadette looks at Akko. "But there wasnt anything about Dianas relatives on that, isnt this practically broking it?"

"I did made it loose on purpose, this is helping her so no problem. Ah, looks like mother is back, would you take that drink now?"


	24. Nightmares and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko has a flashback, Diana remembers something and Akko makes decision that might bite back on later.

After Akko did make a deal with Bernadette, older Cavendish stayed talking with Croix while Akko decided to go sleep, tommorrow was going to be exhausting day. She did know that much beforehand.

After leaving the room and encountering Chariot on hallway, asking how was Diana and hearing that she was already sleeping, Akko decided to go her room. When she opened door and prepared to sleep she did make sure that the door was tightly locked and that rooms safety mechanims were online. Then she prepared to face yet another night of terrors.

And there she was again, on the battlefield, ready to slay her friends and enemies alike. Moon was shining in the blood red sky, it illuminated its cold light to the scene that was happening under it, like it was observing and remembering these horrors that they would never be forgotten. Grand alliance on the other side of vast valley while demon of the east on the other, preparing her flaming sword to yet obilirate those fools who dared to stand against her.

Alliances soldiers were nervous and who could blame them, they would surely be soon good as dead, still they prepared to fight yet another clash against this enemy, to keep her on earth so that she could not advance on the other worlds, that was the reason why they were still here, to keep their homelands safe, to keep their families alive.

As armys general did rode in front of his troops, he tried to bring gourage to his soldiers, that the future generations shall remember this battle, and they would praise their sacrifices, that this was the final battle against enemy, that they would be victorous. On his own heart he did know that all these were lies, that they would be slayed just like armies before them, and that he would not see his own family ever again, but they could not withdraw, because they would betray all that trust that others have to them. He was sad that he would not feel the warmth of her wife or see the smile of his son nevermore. But he did put those thoughts aside, it wasnt time to be selfish, it was time to be the man that his troops exepted him to be and so they did attack..

The moment that they did this, it all did go to hell, mere swing of the enemys sword wiped out almost half of their troops, all the species with lesser defense were sliced two before they burned to ashes. Dragons, giants and some of the magical beings were still charging towards the enemy but their succes was short lived when the enemy did attack again, she easily ripped of dragons heads while striking sword to the hearts of giants, it was a bloodbath. What was left of the army did try to defence themselves while to contact other troops, but they soon realised that this was the end. There was no help coming and even if there was they would be slaughtered like they were going to be.

Akko was back of her normal form while holding of what was left of the last enemy that she did kill, woman, a human woman, how did she even last this long? She thought, she did realise why, when the wand did drop from her bloody hands. This was no ordinary human, this was a witch, the only kind of humans that she still loved dearly, and now she was dead, killed by her own hand.

When she did understand this she did cry and cursed herself, she was truly a monster. There was no good ending to her, if there only would be someone out there who could just end all of this. But Akko did know better, she was too strong to her own good, there would be no one. She would be killing and devouring until there would be nothing left to consume, she was already living in hell.

And then she did woke up, she was sweating that familiar cold sweat, gasping the all air that she could get on her lungs, while holding her sheets tightly, and as her eyes did adjustate to surrounding room she noticed that the walls were already fixing themselves from those deep cuts that she did make on her nightmare. There were also large cracks on the floor and roof but they too was already sealing, her mother was truly genius..

And then there was a knock on the door, that was new, Akko thought. When she was sure that there would be not visible marks nowhere on her clashing she went to open the door. And there she was again, those blue eyes, that blond hair with green higlights, that angel sent from heavens who was walking amongst the men. "I heard a voice, is there something wrong?" Diana asked.

Akko did make a mental note to make her room more sounproof, 'She asked you a question idiot, answer' tiny voice said in her head. "No theres nothing to worry about here, just little nightmares, nothing serious." 'Way to go genius.' Said little voice.

"Oh, I see, want to talk about it?" Diana asked with worry on her face.

"No, not really, was there something else on your mind? Sorry if I did wake you up." 

"No need to apologize, I was actually awake already, and you said that I could talk to you if I want, is that offer still valid?" 

"Sure, come on in! So what is on your mind?" Akko asks as Diana comes to her room and sits down to her bed, she herself takes a chair that is still on some miracle unbroken.

Diana tangles hair around her fingers while she looks away. "I did see a dream, it sounds weird but you were on that.."

Akkos heart leaves her cheast and climbs on her throat. With hoarse voice she says. "And what was happening on that dream if I may ask?" While she could already guess where this was going, and she didnt like it an one bit.

Diana looks at girl before she answer. "Um, you were lying on bed, but you were older on that dream, you were also injured, there was black marks on your body and I was nursing you, then you woke up and mumbled that you saw an angel. Does that make any sense to you? Tell me do I have seen you on somewhere else, on some other time?" She asks suddenly.

Akko begans to panick, but she dont show it to girl, she have other kind of battlezone inside of her head. 'She knows already, tell her the rest! Says the other voice while the other tells to keep it for yourself, she dont have to know.

"Err, I dont think so, doesnt that sound little silly?" Both voices make the mental facepalm on that genius level answer.

Dianas face frowns. "Do you think that I am joking? I am serious about this, I did make a research on this subject from the witchnet and while usually the witch turns to tree when they die, there are some rare cases when they can reborn. I am starting to think that it would be the case on this, so tell me the truth, have we seen before?"

Akkos inside battle goes another level, both voices clashes their weapons while shouting to each other, other more emotional shouts: 'Tell her, she will find out anyway, she can atleast hear it straight from you! Other more logical yells back:'Dont listen, she is too young, she will break if she finds out!'

While Akko did want to tell, really badly, she knows that she cant, so the only reasonable choice is the latter, even if its gonna break her heart. "No I dont think so." She answers bluntly.

Diana seems to be disheartened from answer. "I see.. If you are not willing to tell me the truth then I just have to search it to myself!" "I am sure that there are knowledge about this on our house, and perhaps in the archives of Luna Nova.." She mumbles, barely audible tone, thought Akko can hear and dont like it at all.

"You will not seek nothing, because you dont remember about this conversation at all, nor you do remember your dream, and your past shall be locked so that you dont ask dangerous questions anymore. And locked it shall stay." Akko says to Diana with cold voice.

Diana is taken back to sudden shift of acting from girl in front of her. "What are you saying Akko? You cant deny me for seeking the truth, if you would be honest with this then I wouldnt have to use alternate methods."

"You seem to be mistaken, you dont seek the truth because you will not remember any of this subject. Now this will hurt much more to me than it will hurt to you." She then begins to reach for Dianas forehead with her hand.

"What are you doing.." 

"Sleep Diana." Akko says while her fingers touch girls head. In the same instant Diana falls to the bed, out cold. When Akko makes sure that Diana is alright and that she didnt overdo it she begins to draw circkles to her forehead, while mumbling under her breath the enchants. "I am truly sorry about this, but it has to be done, I am not gonna hurt you anymore. Thought your mother gonna probably kill me for this." She chuckles wryly.


	25. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko did wrong, not gonna defend her, but she did it from right reasons, probably..

Night went quite peacefully, even if one god did brainwash her friend and ex-wife, but she just have to live with this, what else could have she done? Diana is smart girl after all, maybe too smart for her own good, if you would ask at Akkos opinion. But on the other subjects on hand, was there truly documents of her and Diana on Cavendish manor, and what about Luna Nova? Akko decided that she has to find out if this was true, it could be dangerous knowledge on wrong hands.

As the new morning did rise and last nights horrors were yet again buried deep in Akkos conciusness, Diana was still sleeping peacefully, while Akko was watching after her on the chair when someone knocked again on the door. "Come in, door is open." Akko did say.

Door did open slowly until Croix head appeared from it, she did see the sleeping girl and her own daughter on awake. "Diana wasnt on her room so I did come looking for her, looks like I dont have to anymore." When she did come closer to girls she did notice the bags under her daughter eyes, as well as uneasy look that she did gave. "So what happened here?"

"Nothing too severe, but perhaps I should speak with you guys before her sleeping spell wears off." Akko says while observing the sleeping Diana.

"Sleeping spell?! Now you have my full attention, care to tell a little more." 

Akko brings her finger in front of her mouth. "Little lower voice please. Is Bernadette already awake, she needs to know too."

"Yes, I believe so, she was wondering why Diana was still on bed, usually she is awake on early."

Akko and Croix leaves the room on quiet, and are heading to kitchen where Bernadette and Chariot are already on drinking tea, chattering on last nights events. Then Chariot notices her daughter come with Croix, Bernadette also turns her head to their way, and sees that Diana is not with them.

"Is Diana still sleeping, that is rare."

Croix frowns. "You could say so, but I dont think that its natural sleep."

Bernadette raises her brow. "What would you mean? Did something happen?"

Then Chariot sees that Akko looks like she has just rise from grave. "Rought night, am I right? Have it something to do with Diana?"

"You could say so, thought it wasnt hers fault that I didnt sleep last night, lets just all sit down. I explain it all."

Then Akko told what did happen and what did she do to Diana. The three witches dont look so happy about this if you put it nicely. 

"But why did you do it, isnt your mission to help her, that doesnt sound helping?!" Bernadette starts.

"I am helping.." Akko begins.

"Of the all things that you have done, this goes on another level! Didnt you think at all?!" Chariot continues.

"Listen first.." Akko tries.

"I thought better of you, but messing with your friends head, that isnt something that normal person would do!" Croix says.

"Let me explain.." Akko says.

"What is there to explain, you clearly have crossed your boundaries, you gonna be homearrest on rest of this year!" Its Chariots turn to yell.

" **Just let me explain!"** Akko finally stands up and the shadows of the room seems to grown larger and the sunlight vanishes. The three women close their mouths.

Akko returns to her chair and scrathces her neck while the room goes back to normal "Sorry about that. Like I was trying to say, this is for good of Diana, even if you wont believe it."

Bernadette snaps out of it first. "Then tell us, how on earth would this be any good to her, you did put spell on her head, that doesnt sound very.. healthy?"

Akko sighs deeply until she continues. "Yes it does sound little.. possessive would propably be the right word. However she is too young to know about these things, I did leave few stories out of our last nights adventure, there is some.. pretty hard stuff on those, and her end wasnt happiest as well.. If I can evade to her finding out of hers past I will do it. Its for her own good, I dont care of what anyone else says, I want her a new beginning, blank paper if you could say so. This past life can be left behind, she doesnt have to know about it, and that is the final."

"Well that just sounds selfish to me!" Croix frowns.

Akko really tries to keep her nerves on control. "Selfish? How is this selfish? Like I did say, its for her own good."

"Because. You know about it and she doesnt, sure there were hard times I am aware of that."

"You have no idea."

"But! She deserves to know, in deep inside of yourself you know that I am right. Or am I wrong?" Croix gives a girl stern look.

Akko deflates. "I suppose that there is some truth on that.. But not now, she cant find out just yet! Its all way too early and she finds out way too fast, this isnt natural." She buries her head on her hands.

Bernadette stands up and brings her chair closer to Akko. "I dont agree with your reasoning, Diana is a strong willed girl, but I do want to trust you. Is there something that I could help you on this situation?"

Akko lifts her gaze towards the witch. "Actually there is, I want you to make promise to me."

"And what do I have to promise?"

"That you wont tell Diana any about this, or of the deal that I did make with you."

"Why you would want that? You did help me, she would be thankful of that."

Akko frowns. "I am not so sure about that, you see I have not so good reputation if someone starts to dig my backround, some of my deals.. havent end up well. But thats only because the customers tried to withdraw from them." She adds hastily.

"I understand, do I have to make a vow to you?"

Akko vawes her hands. "Absolutely not! Because if you do that and you happen to slip something, you would die on that spot. So I believe that your word is good enough to me."

"I see, then I promise to keep this to secret even if I dont agree with you on all subjects."


	26. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little "basic Akko" I mean she dont always has to be the all mighty world eating entity, right? Pshh, who am I kidding. Also there is clear hint again what Akko presents, or part of her.

Diana did woke up when the sunlight hit her face, 'What time it is, did I overslept, this isnt my room, what happened last night?' Were the thoughts that was on her head. 

"Rise and shine! Its a new wonderful day, and you gonna meet a bunch of new people!" Akko yelled while jumping on her own king size bed, if Diana wasnt awake before, she surely was now!

"Could you please keep it down Akko, by the nines that my head hurt! What happened last night?" Diana asks at overcharged Duracell Akko.

Akko frowns shortly before she sends to girl a beaming smile. "Nothing serious, you did come to my room last night, sayed that you couldnt sleep so I did give you my bed, I sleeped on the floor on sleeping bag."

"You did what now? Oh my god I am so sorry, please forgive me!" Diana begins to apologize at girl.

Akko waves her hands in front of her. "Its fine, its fine. I havent had a sleepovers a long time, it was actually quite comfortable. That was, okay with you?" She asks.

"I think it was.. nice, but I dont remember much of it, what we did then, what you even do on sleepovers?" 

Akkos eyes widens. "You seriously havent had sleepovers!? That is a crime against humanity! We did play games and read books, well mostly you did read them.. Anyway it was fun! Lets do it again on sometime?"

"W-what, of course I have had sleepovers! At least I think so. Books does sound something that I would have done, thought I dont recall what I did read so thats little odd.. I think it would be lovely to do that again." She says with a little blush on her cheeks.

'Did I overdo it? Nah its fine, but I should have probably add some fake memories, well too late for that.' Akko thoughts herself until she pushes those thoughts aside. "Yush! It would be so good! Anyway like I did say lets get some lunch before we head out on the city!"

Diana begins to panick. "What! A lunch! What time it is exactly, tell me now!" She says while grabbing the other girls arms.

"Eeh, its almost noon, I think. Does that matter?" Akko asks.

"Of course it does matter! I have wasted six hours of this day by sleeping! I have so much to do, I need to study, practice my magic, study some more, eat, practice again, and then.." Diana rambles until Akko takes a firm hold of her hands and looks deep on her eyes.

"Diana, you are on V-A-C-A-T-IO-N, try to act like it, will you? And since you are on my home I say that you dont do anything of those things today." She adds with a smug grin.

"I peg you pardon? Then what I suppose to do then?"

"You have fun of course you silly! Eat ice-cream, go to shopping, get some candies, relax, take a nap, things like that!" Akko grins.

"That doesnt sound very.. productive, is that what you do on your free time?" Diana asks with a disbelief on her voice.

Akko frowns again. "Its called free-time for reason! You have to take easy on sometimes, or your brain will overheat! You are not in England, you dont have reputation to uphold here, just please try to relax, will you?" 

"I.. guess I could try that, but how do you even do "relax", if I may ask?" Diana questions with uneasy face.

Akko chuckles. "And so the the student becomes the master, let me lead you the path of laziness my dear cabbagehead."

Diana raises eyebrow. "Cabbagehead? Really now?"

"That was a compliment! Your hair looks little like a cabbage.." Akko says while fidgeting and looking at her fingers.

Diana begins to laugh wholeheartedly, then she wipes a tear out of her eye. "No offence taken, I hear that sometimes in my homeland too, just teasing you a little." She says with smirk.

"Diannaaaa! That is so meean!" Akko whines and pouts.

'So cute.' Diana thoughts herself. "So what do we do first, if I may ask?"

"We eat of course! You cant go to adventure with empty stomach!" Akko declares.

"You really like food, dont you?" 

"Sure, whats your point? I am healthy, growing up human after all." Akko chuckles her own inside joke.

Diana smirks at her friends up-beat personality. "Then we shall head to the food table!" She rises her fist to air while following Akko to their first adeventure.

However, after they are on table which seems to be backed up with food. As she sees how her friend empties half of the table faster than you can spell cat, she begins to wonder if Akko is human after all, how can that much food fit on so small girl?

Akko notices Dianas odd gaze. "Arent you hungry? There arent soon nothing left if you dont hurry."

"Do you always eat this.. much?" Diana asks.

"Umm, sure, at least once a day, why do you ask?" Akko seems to be confused at the topic.

"Then where is all this.. food going? Shouldnt this be physically impossible?"

Akko just winks to girl. "You dont know half of it, this is one of my quirks, I can eat as much as I want but I am never full, I could probably eat the supermarket empty and that wouldnt be enough." She says as if that would explain it all.

Bernadette looks just as confused as her daughter. "How on earth she does that, isnt your food bill astronomical?"

Croix just shrugs her shoulders. "Just like she said, its one of her abilities, she buys her own food so we dont have to pay for it, thank the nines by that."

"How is she still so thin, she looks almost like she would be.."

"Starving? That is not the case, she weights just as much as she should according to doctors. They cant explain it either, my best guess is that is only natural to her, its on her blood or something like that. She has always been like this so we havent payed that much attention to it. I mean she has to get all that energy from somewhere." Croix says.

"Havent you at least try to get her eat less? That cant be healthy on long run?"

Croix looks at Bernadette like she has just grown second head. "Tell you what, it would be really unhealthy to her surroundings if she cant eat just as much as she want."

"What would you mean by that?"

"Like I said, she has to get that energy from somewhere, she dont actually care where she gets it, food just seems to be the easiest solution.." 

Bernadette holds her mouth. "You dont mean?"

Croix looks at her daughter. "Thats exactly what I mean. Everything goes, she told us earlier that she ate the sorcerer stones of Japan, right? But shes pretty much omnivore, you did notice that there were not that much bodies on battlefield, besides those who were burned? If shes hungry enough she eats what she gets.."

Bernadette looks at Akko with understanding of topic. "You are right, let her eat just as much as she wants."


	27. To the adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana go to meet Akkos friends, old evil rises its head..

After the lunch girls did decided to go seeing Akkos neigborhoods and spend time with eachother. Bernadette did offer herself to come with them but Akko did assure that it was fine, they can handle themselfs. Diana wasnt so sure about that but she did go with Akko nonethless, Bernadette also did offer money from them but again Akko rejected, she did say that they was her guests, she couldnt take money from them. After they bid farewells they leaved the house. Their mothers did look after them as long as they could.

"I have wanted to ask this since morning, Akko did say that she doesnt care about money, yet you did say that she buys her own food, that doesnt fit?" Bernadette asks.

"Well she doesnt care, but that dont mean she wouldnt take it from lesser wishes."

"Lesser wishes, such as?"

"Like slaying monsters and little things like that, she would do those missions neverthless but people usually insist that she has to take the money. Some of them are pretty wealthy if I can add that."

"Yes, now it does make sense, so she has money then."

Croix snorts. "You could say so, and other cases people dont offer money from deals, but something much better, like gold, jewels things like that. Some give her even their homes and lands if situation is dire enough."

Bernadette bows her head. "And in some cases even that is not enough.."

"Yes, that is correct, sometimes she needs more, but then its something very serious business. Have you make a deal with her then?"

"Oh, yes, didnt we talk about it already?" Bernadette looks confused.

"You did mention something about it but nothing speculiar. What did you wish then? Nothing too hard I hope?" 

"Just more time, she couldnt heal my body but she did offer me that instead."

"She couldnt or she didnt want? And if I may ask, what was the price?" Croix asks with little worried tone.

"She didnt want, Akko did say that price would be too high. And she asked nothing for more time."

Croix sighs. "That is good, she does understand her boundaries after all.. Wait what, she didnt ask you nothing in exchange? That doesnt make sense."

"I was confused myself at first, but she did told me that it was alright, that the contract covers it all. She is a good girl."

"Yes she is.. So she did bend the rules yet again, seriously with that girl." Croix mumbles.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! Just that you are one lucky woman, I am glad for you. Say do you want maybe some more tea?"

As the three witches head back to inside they dont notice cloaked figures that are observing them.

"Should we get the staff now? It shouldnt be that hard?" Asks one of them.

The other, taller one looks after the three woman when they disappear inside the house. "No, one of them can wield it, and the others two arent bad either. The house is also heavily defended. It isnt time for that, the girl on the other hand.."

Third glances after the two small figure. "Yes, it would be easy to capture her now, we can get the staff later. Shall we attack immediately?"

Second seems to think. "No, not yet, lets observe them first, when they are alone we get the girl."

First asks. "What about the other one, do we need her?"

Taller one answers. "No, we dont. Get rid of her when you have a chance, it shouldnt be too hard."

First one cackles. "Its practically done already, shes just little girl after all."

Third one intervenes. "But isnt there something off about this situation, why one of the womans arent with them?"

First one starts arguing with the third. "You have to always be the worrywart, you see threats everywhere, those two are just little kids."

Third one turns its face toward first one. "And you dont think at all, sometimes I suspect that you left your brains to purgatory, do you not remember what happened last time?"

First one rises its fist. "Repeat that and I make your face even uglier."

Taller one snaps at them. "Stop that, both of you! We have a mission to fulwill, we cant go back with empty hands, or the leader will cast us straight to the Void this time."

Two others seems to calm down. "So observe and attack, was that right?" Asks the first one.

"You finally did get that on your thick rotten skull." Says the third.

"Yes, thats how we do it, dont leave any evidence when we are done." Says the tallest of them.

Two other nods, then they vanish to the shadows.

Akko and Diana spend the hole afternoon on the shops and neigborhood areas, Diana notices that some of people dont seem to see the other girl at all, like she would be air to them.

On the other hand, some peoples come to them and praise the little girl all of that she has done to help them, Akko just thanks these people and apologizes that she doesnt have time right now. That she has a friend now and she wants to spend time with her.

People seem to understand and tell Diana that she has found a good friend, that Akko will take a good care of her. Diana thanks them before they head towards more silent area of town.

"Who were all those people?" Diana asks.

"Hmm, I dont know what I should call them, employers maybe? They were peoples who offered me a jobs, or at least thats the one way to put it."

"They seemed to be more than that, they were so friendly towards you, shouldnt you call them friends instead?"

"Its complicated, you did see how the others did see me, or they didnt see me? Those "friendlier" peoples would be just like them if I hadnt helped them."

"That sounds rather harsh dont you think?"

Akko chuckles dryly. "Truth usually is, world is full of people that only wants and takes, that see other people as tools that they can use and then throw away. That is how I see a world, and that is how I work."

"Why are you so pessimistic, there is goodnes in humanity too, you just have to seek that."

"I have tried to seek, longer than you can imagine. There have been some good people here and there sure, but humanity as whole is one big mess. They corrupt and ruin everything that they touch, sometimes I think that they should perish."

"Dont think like that! Try to believe in them, I am part of humanity, you are part of humanity, we arent all that bad."

Akko looks at Diana with odd gaze. "You present the best of your species. I, on the other hand, I am not a good person."

"You dont mean that, you are a good human, a good witch. I have heard what all those people said, you have done so much good!"

Akkos face goes grim. "Then you dont know me at all, I have done a terrible things and I will continue to do them. Everything that I lay my hands turn to ashes, everyone that I grow fond off will burn with me. I dont know if I am a good friend after all, maybe you should seek a better one."

Diana suddenly embraces the other girl. "Oh Akko, I want to be your friend, dont ever question that. You dont get rid off me that easily."

Akko is taken back from sudden hug. "What, I dont want to get rid off you silly! All I am saying that I am dangerous, you would be a fool to stick with me."

Diana brushes other girls hair. "Then I am a fool, because I want to be with you. And I am not made of glass, I can take it all."

Akko chuckles. "You silly little witch, why are you always like this? No matter how hard I push you away you just keep pushing towards to me, I am not worth of it. There are better humans out there, peoples that dont hurt you."

"You havent hurt me, you are a good hearted girl, those other peoples arent you, thats why."

Pang of guilty hits Akko. 'You dont say that, maybe I have already hurt you, you just dont know it yet..' Akko thought herself.

"Ehem, anyway should we go meet my friends, thats why we came to here, I actually called them to this place so we dont have to circle the whole town." 

"Isnt this a shrine? Why here?"

"This is my fathers shrine, and I have to pick up my sister from here so there are plenty of reasons, come along with me, I introduce you to everyone!" Akko says while practically dragging the girl with her.

"Wait, what you mean your fathers? Also you have a sister? When did you gonna tell me that? Slow down Akko!"

On the gate of shrine Akko stops before she turns towards Diana. "First I have to tell you one tiny little thing that I might should have to tell you from beginning. Diana, I am a.."


	28. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting friends and old enemies, Akko isnt omnipotent nor omniscience, she has her flaws. Like in the show she can get upset but that doesnt usually last long.
> 
> And this is what I am trying to descrisbe of Akkos form
> 
> Search on google picture: hunger is a monster

But before Akko can finish her sentence she is tackled by pink haired young woman to hug, on the next moment woman lifts her into air and they start to spinning.

"Stop that Kofuku, this is second time today!" Akko yells to woman while trying to struggle on her grip.

When she finally seems to calm down and lets girl on the ground Kofuku knuckles her head while laughing at her. "What are you talking about? This is first time long time when I can do this. Of course I am gonna take all fun out of it!"

Akko cleans the nonexisting dust out of hers t-shirt and shorts (no, she dont go everywhere with kimono). "I am getting too old for this, sorry about that Diana."

Kofuku turns her head so fast that you can almost hear the cracking noise. "Diana? As like that Diana? Ohmygoditreallyisyou!" She squeels when she grabs the british girls hands to her own while kneeling to her level. "Akko! You didnt tell us why we have to gather here, you shouldve had! If we have known we could have thrown big party!" 

Diana seems to be really confused. "And who would you be if I may ask?"

Kofuku turns her gaze back go girl. "I am Kofuku of course you silly, you do remember me right, right?" When she sees Dianas clearly confused gaze she tilts her head back to Akko. "What this means Akko, you havent told her anything?"

Akko clears her throat. "You could say so.. Diana, this is Kofuku, she is my friend, Kofuku, you already know Diana right, I told you about her on phone?" She says while giving her a little wink.

Kofuku understands. "Yeah, right, on phone, of course, Akko just did tell so much about you that it feel like that we are already old friends, sorry about this.." She says while giving the blond girl more space.

"It was quite alright, I was just little taken back of your affection, that is all. I am sure that we are gonna be good friends." Diana says while offering her hand to women.

Kofuku gladly accepts hand and shakes it vigorously. "Yes! That would be so good, maybe you two could come to my place someday?"

"We try that, could you come over here Kofuku, I want to have a little chat with you." Akko says.

When they are on some distance off from Diana, Kofuku snaps to Akko. "What this means Akko, why havent told her yet?"

"Because, I have decided it like this, and I intend to keep it that way. If you could perhaps inform the others before we meet them, it would make things easier for now?"

Kofuku sighs. "You know that this only make things harder on long run, right? I see what I can do, but they want to talk you about this afterwards, you are ready for that?"

"I can handle it, I was just talking with Diana about something before you interrupted us."

Kofuku just vawes her hand. "Right, right. I surely hope that you know what you are doing, I go to others, you guys come soon, right?"

"Right back at you, this doesnt take long, or at least I hope so." Akko inhales deeply while gathering her nerves.

Kofuku disappears from the gate and leaves the two girls behind, Diana looks after her while thinking that she did look familiar some odd way before she put those thougts aside when she notices that Akko is coming towards her.

"So, what were you telling me before we were interrupted?"

"Wait a second, I need to prepare this for mentally." She slaps her own cheeks. "Right, so like I were saying. Diana, I am a goddes."

Diana just chuckles. "I know that you are cute but isnt that little much?"

Akko blushes while lost in words. "W-what are you talking about? No, that wasnt what I did mean by that! Literally, I am not a witch nor a human, I am what your kind would call a god."

Diana keeps laughing, until she sees Akkos serious face. "No, what, you were serious about this? Are you feeling well, you dont have a fewer?" Diana asks while trying to touch Akkos forehead.

Akko takes a step back. "I am very serious about this, is that so hard to believe?"

Diana tries to strech out her hand towards Akko. "I didnt mean it like that, I want to trust you."

Akko seems to be a hurt. "Fine, you dont have to believe me. Lets just get this meeting over with."

Diana tries to grab her hand, Akko just evades her. "Dont take it like that, please try to explain it little better to me.." Diana begins before three cloacked figures emerges from shadows and takes her with them before Akko can do anything. "Diana!" She yells after her when she disappears to shadows.

Others hear hers screech and come to gate, Akko keeps punching on the ground where her friend was standing seconds ago but its no use. She looks at others with fiery gaze before demanding. "Search her, now!" Others begins the preparations immideately, they scatter their own ways while Susanoo is still standing beside her daughter. "We will find her, she cant be far away yet." He says while grabbing girls shoulder.

"I know that, and when I found those assholes I will punch them right to the hell before they know what did even hit them!"

Diana was scared, the men came and kidnapped her right on front of her friend, how you not supposed to be scared? She did know that they were on some dark alley where the figures were arguing with themselfs, only if she could get some signal to someone.

She didnt even know if she was searched already, only thing that she could do now was wait, but the time was beginning run low, the men was talking that they should move quickly.

Diana did try to loose the ties without the men noticing, if she could get her wand she could probably flee from them. But it was odd, why did they not take the wand, was they so confident for themselfs that they didnt fear her, or didnt they know that she was a witch? No that couldnt be the case, surely if they kidnapped her they did realize who she was.

"Why didnt you give me a chance to kill that girl, it would be so easy, there wasnt anyone near her?" One of the mean did say.

"Fool! Didnt you notice those presences? If we have stayed there we would be captured or killed, it has to be done quick." Said the other one.

The tallest one of them agreed. "He is right, we couldnt stayed there, we arent immortals. But we did get what we wanted, prepare to leave from here as quickly as possible, the girl is surely searched already."

First one whined. "Just stab to throat or heart, thats all that it would have taken, now she is alive and knows what happened, there woulve have enough time.."

Other one slap the first one to head. "You scatter brained idiot! You always focuse on secondhand jobs, that was our downfall last time, look what it caused to us! We are not dead but we are not alive either, was that worth of it!?"

First one rubs his head. "You know that I do my job always throughly, I dont like to leave them halfdone. This is not so bad after all, we dont have to eat or pay rents. Only thing that I complain is that we have yet again follow that crazy bastard."

The tallest one talks yet again. "While I agree with you that he is crazy, but because of him we are back here, or do you want to go back to purgatory?"

Other one seems to shiver. "No thanks, but what he even wants to that girl, he dont tell us anything! And those other cultist are just as mad as him, they should all go to hell if I could care. He didnt even told us last time of that crazy woman. You remember, that one who did turned us to minced meat?"

Tallest one seems to think. "If there would be way to us flee from them then I would happily do it, but since we are on this, this.. state, then we have just to do what he tolds us. And what I did hear that woman arent problem anymore."

Diana can hear all that they are talking, but she doesnt understand half of it. Who is this man that they are talking, why she would need Diana, but she understands that these men are dangerous. Then by some miracle she finally can get rid off the ties on her hands, then she unties the ropes on her ankles before she reaches her wand and shoots the mark signal to sky.

Three man turns towards her, clearly shocked, then the tallest one punches the other one on stomach. "You didnt take her wand? Are you stupid or fool, now everyone knows where she is!"

Other one whines while holding his stomach. "There arent sorcerer stones in here, I did think that it didnt matter, it seems that I did make mistake."

Diana thinks the mans words on hers head, yes indeed, where did she get that magic, the wands battery is almost full, how is that possible? She pushes that aside while pointing the wand to three men that are coming closer to her, she need to flee!

"Dont come closer! I can hurt you!" She shouts to them, but they dont seem to care, they are just coming closer and closer, Diana backs away until her back touches the wall, she is trapped!

"Murowa!" She finally shoots the first one of the mens, but to her surprise men doesnt seem to react at all. What are these things, normal human would been thrown on the ground!

"But you see, you cant hurt us, and this time we make sure that you dont struggle anymore." Says the tallest one while reaching towards her wand.

But before he can get it, there is loud rumbling sound above them. All four of them look on the sky and sees that thunderclouds are gathering on very small area, they are rumbling more and more until finally..

**Kr-ka-booom!**

Lightning hits the three men and sends them flying backwards, almost the other end of alley. Diana had covered her face with her hands, but when she notices that thunder didnt hit her she removes her hands, and sees the familiar figure that is standing in front of her, its back towards her and it is observing the three men.

 **"Diana, you are not hurt are you?"** It asks with surprisingly soft voice, while keeping its eyes on mens.

Diana gathers her gourage before she answers. "I am not hurt, you came just in right time, sorry that I didnt believe you, Akko.."

Akko seems to flinch when Diana says her name. And then she looks at men closer before she seems to regognize them, those same bastards who did this last time! Her blood begins to boil and angry growl escapes from her lips. But she has to keep it together until Diana is safe, she knows that much, but still..

Then Diana sees that Akkos form begins to grow, and it gathers the shadows and all the air towards it, it is a warm summer day but the alleys temperature drops almost freezing levels. When she can see girl in front of her clearly again it isnt Akko anymore. In front of her is huge greywolf, but there is something very wrong on this wolf. It is dark grey, almost black, its eyes are mere white slits, darkness surrounds its fur, or is its fur made of shadows? Most terrible detail is its mouth, its seem unnaturely large to compared rest of its body, the mouth seem widen even more, it feels almost like the wolf is all mouth. There is teeth, so many of them, and hungry drooling jaws. When Diana dares to look of the rest of her friends body its almost like that of the starving one, there is only bones and fur. And big hungry, devouring mouth.

Diana is now more scared of her friend than those mens, it feels that Akko isnt herself anymore, that this is someone else. That it doesnt care who it eats, who it devours, who it tears to shreds. All of its care that it can feast! Diana want to run more than never but there isnt anyplace to run anymore, but then to her surprise she can hear girls voice inside her head.

"Dont be afraid Diana, I am not gonna hurt you, I promise. But I need you to listen me, could you please close your eyes and cover your ears? I dont want you to see this.."

"Then what are you gonna do Akko, what happen to those men?" Diana asks, afraid of the answer.

 **"I am gonna feast! That is all you have to know. Now please do as I say, when I am still able to control myself!** Akko snarls through her teeth when she prepares to strike.

"


	29. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see, I thought that Diana would want still save those mans BUT what can one small witch do on that situation, if you think it realistically? No, power of friendship not gonna work, this is not MLP!

Three man were still on ground, while gathering themselfs so that they could understand what the hell had just happened?

When the first one pulled himself on sitting position he did see something that he definitely wouldnt want to see: teeths. He tapped the tallest one to get his attention, when he gave him questioning look the first one pointed towards the monster.

Tallest tried to back away as soon as he noticed the beast, have one of the guardians of purgatory followed them to here?

Then the third man gathered himself and saw the wolf, he was the first one to notice that there was something terribly familiar on this beast..

"Is that the same crazy bitch that killed us on first time?" He asks of the others.

Their leader gives second glance towards the monster and notices the familiar murderous aura. "Oh shit.."

First man sees this too and snaps to the leader. "Didnt you said that she was dead!? We are so screwed!"

"Why hadnt she attacked yet?" Asks the third man.

And yes indeed, why hadnt Akko teared them to shreds already? It was really simple actually, because Diana was on her way, arms spreaded and firm look on her face while her legs were shaking.

"Stand aside Diana." She did hear voice on her head.

"No, I wont. This isnt you, stop now." Diana said to wolf-Akko.

"These are bad men, they dont deserve mercy. I say it again, move."

"You know that I cant do that, I just cant look on the side when someone is hurted."

" **They did hurt you, they did take you away, dont be naive little girl."** Diana did hear the voice again but there was less Akko on it and more wolf this time.

"But I am fine, I am alive, there is no reason to kill them." She tried to bargain with the beast.

 **"No reason? They ARE the reason why I hate humans so much! Now for the last time, move aside or I am forced to hurt you."** Its voice boomed on her head and Diana did know that beast wasnt joking. Even if Akko was her friend this wasnt nesseccarily the case with this wolf.

But she couldnt just leave it to do this, she was a Cavendish, for the sake of Beatrix! This is what they suppose to do, to protect the others. So she closed her eyes and prepared to take the strike.

 **"So be it then."** The wolf did say with clearly disappointed voice while it did prepared its paw to throw the girl aside.

But before it could do this the girl was grabbed by the blond haired woman who did ride on lion. Then the girl, woman and lion was on they way out. Wolf blinked first, then second time. Then it did say on its head. 'Thank you, Veena.'

The three men were just as confused as the wolf, then they did see that the monster was coming closer to them, their leader did try to talk with it.

"You are angry about what we did last time, but we werent the ones who did kill the villagers or that woman. We were just pawns to them, like we are this time too, if you would listen to us then perhaps we could negotiate with you!" He became more nervous when the beast wasnt clearly buying it.

"I dont think that it does care.." said the third man. "Should we try to flee?"

"I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one? Like hell it should work! Lets attack while we still can." Said the first one who was preparing his daggers.

"Yeah, and what you going to do with those, maybe it can scrap our remains out of its teeths when it is done with us!" Third man yelled to him while clearly frustrated.

Their leader did try to yet reason with the wolf who was coming closer and closer, and shadows were starting to surround the trio. "Just listen! We will tell everything! The persons name who hired us, where he is, their security systems, everything! Just please let us go!"

But the beast didnt seem to give rats ass of that, the mens could feel its freezing breath and its murderous gaze that was drilling to them.

The first one knowed that they were doomed. "Maybe that man will yet again raise us from purgatory, I mean thats where we are going again clearly.."

The wolf did stop. Then it gave them very wolfish grin as it started to laugh, its cold, mocking laugh pierced the mens heads while they tried to hold their ears. 

**"You really think that purgatory is the place where you are going this time?"**

Leader looked at the wolfs open jaws and did see that there was something wrong of it. Where there should have been the throat were just emptiness, then he did understand what beast did mean and he did swallow.

 **"Looks like at least one of you are not fool.."** The beast did say to them.

"What the hell does that mean? How is this any different to last time?" First man asks.

"We are going to Void.." Their leader says with trembling voice.

"What did you say? Oh shit.." Third one of them asks while he understands what their leader did notice.

"What are you two fooling around, that is just one big wolf! How it could send us to there?" First man snapped to them, clearly not seeing what they saw.

"You are idiot, its mouth leads right to Void. Take your eyeballs to your hand and look at it!" Third man spatted through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? How would that be even possible, you cant stuff Void to living thing, it would swallow them too!" First man dont buy it.

Wolf begins to laugh again. **"We are many, but I am Void. There is no escaping for you this time."** Beast says to them while preparing to attack.

"No, no, no, I am not going to that place! Prepare to distract it so we can escape. Hurry!" Their leader panics.

"Yeah right, sure. You just going to leave us behind while you run from it, not gonna happen!" The first man yells to him while pointing to his daggers towards their leader.

"And when has he betrayed us? Just do as he says and we might have a slim chance, prepare the grenades and smoke bombs!" Third men shouts back to first man.

Wolf seems to enjoy the situation, this is what humans truly are. They fight with themselfs, they betray their own kind without hesitation and yet, they can still trust to eachother, they never stop to amaze it, but now they must meet their end.

All three of them grabs the grenades and bombs on their cloacks and throw them towards beast, it seem not to care at all of the exploding grenades around it. Beast just keep walking straight towards them, smoke bombs dont seem to affect at it either, it doesnt run because it dont need, men are already doomed so why hurry.

Men start to run out of the alley but the distance between the alley and road seems to become longer and longer. It feels almost like nightmare where you try to run from your life but it all happen slow-motion.

"That goddamn monster is warping reality!" Third man yells while trying to run from it.

"No shit! It took you this long to figure it out! And you dare to mock my intelligence?" First one snaps back.

"Try to use shadows, quickly!" Their leader shouts to them.

But when they trie to dive on the shadows instead the familiar feeling of coldness they feel the hard rock. As they stumble and try to get back up they hear that the wolf is already at back at them. Men turn their faces to the beast as it prepares to devour them all.

 **"Did I forget to mention this? I am also Shadow, well it doesnt really matter now.."** It whispers to them.

Three men cant do anything anymore, they just prepare themselfs whats coming to them.

"Guess this is it to us. Hope to see you two on the other side.." Their leader says to them.

"Yeah, I dont always have liked you guys but I guess its been mostly good ride. Well at least you cant get more epic way to leave this world, thats something.." The first man says back.

Third sighs. "To the stomach of the beast then, brothers.."

Next that they did remember was darkness.. And then they were sitting in front of very fancy office door that was golden plate on it: Boss. 

"What the actual f.." They say in unison.


	30. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Diana is safe, although the Void wouldnt have hurted her too much, yes it is a monster but it is part of Akko. Like it said we are many, Akko has gathered many names and forms on that time that she has travelled through universe.

Diana still has her eyes shutted tightly, she did feel that something or someone had grabbed her and she was currently on air, but what if this was just one of wolfs tricks?

She carefully opened her other eye and did notice that she was indeed on air, and that she was sitting on something soft, and that something has fur, and dark mane.. First Diana thought that she was dreaming, was she really flying on lions back!? 

"For someone so smart you can be really reckless." She did hear womens voice behind her back and did turn her head to look. There was beautiful blond haired woman with purple eyes, she did wear grey skirt, grey jacket and black hat, although the jacket didnt cover that much.. So Diana decided to look at her eyes instead.

"Who are you? And where are we, what happened to those mens?" 

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry my rudeness, my name is Bishamonten, I am one of gods of fortune as well as god of war, but you can call me Veena if you like it better, Diana." 

"How do you know my name?"

Bishamon chuckles. "Everyone who knows Akko does know about you, that is all that I tell you for now. We are heading towards her home currently, that is probably the safest place for you on this moment."

"Then where is Akko, dont tell me that she.."

Bishamon sighs. "I have to agree with wolf, you are naive Diana. This is how world works, and since those mans had done something terrible to drive Akko on that stage then there is no helping to them. I cant say if you were brave or stupid to try stand against of that beast but it wouldnt have changed the outcome."

Diana wipes corner of her eye. "But it was still Akko! How can she do something like this? I dont understand, this is wrong."

"I can assure you that on that moment that beast was just as much Akko than I am, there is no right or wrong to gods Diana, we make the rules, only heavens can decide otherwise. And on Akkos case I dont think that even that matters much."

"But I did hear her voice! She told me to stand aside, but I couldnt do it, not when people are in danger."

Bishamon grabs girls shoulder. "Those were not humans anymore, they were souls that were sewed on living dolls, quite disgusting if you think of it. It was better to them to be killed, it is no live worth of living on that state. And while Akko was on control of short time thats is no longer the case I am afraid."

And as she finish this sentence they hear a loud crash on behind of them, when they turn to look they see the wolf, but now it is towering over the buildings. It howls to sky while thunderclouds surround it and begin to spread over the city.

"We need to hurry, there is storm coming tonight it wouldve seem." Bishamon says while she grabs tighter on lions fur and holds Diana.

"What it is going to do, cant humans see it?" Diana asks in panic as she see that wolf is looking on their direction, but it dont seem to care about them, instead it heads towards the city and the sea.

"Its going to raise a storm to exhaust itself, so nothing too serious. It is Akkos way to revert back from that form. Humans cant see nothing, only witches like you and other magical beings can. Humans have lost their touch to things like these." Bishamon frowns at her last sentence.

Diana feels suddenly sleepy as all that has happened today starts to catch her body, she lets little yawn while rubbing her eyes.

"Tired? Here let me give you this, deliever her to Akko when you see next time." Bishamon hands over dagger to Diana, it feels warm on her hands but otherway it looks like normal dagger.

"Oh, and dont touch the blade, it would be unhealthy." Is the last thing that Diana can hear as she finally slumber to sleep.

Three man are still sitting on benches on front of door, they hear chattering on inside before the door opens and black suited tall and thin man comes out of it, he glances the trio way that makes them shrink before he heads towards the aisle.

Then they hear the clear girls voice that calls. "Whos turn it is then, come inside you three, I dont have whole day!"

When the mens realize that it was meaned to them they head towards the office warily. When they are on the door they see how large it is, it couldve compared to small sport hall. Rooms decoration declares to that if you broke something you pay for it of rest of your miserable life, its atmosphere is rather dark, only the huge fireplace on back of the office lightens the place.

In front of it is large table that has three chairs to the men to sit, on the other side of the table is large comfortable looking chair that is small brunette girl sitting on it who wears the same kind black suit than the tall man.

"Please come closer, I am busy person, take a seat." Girl chirps to them, men are dumbfounded until their oldest brother gets enough gourage to approach the girl, two younger brothers follow him as they sit down on chairs.

"So, do you have any idea where you are and why you are here?" She asks rather cheerfully tone, while hers red eyes are cold.

While the trio shakes their heads the girl continues. "To simply put it, this is hell, or underworld, or yomi. Whatever you guys use, or rather this is my part of hell, all tenth of it, next you would want probably ask why you are here and not in the void?" As trio nods their heads the girl speaks again. "Because I think that I could use you after all, become my pawns, my subjects, my soldiers, how that sounds?" 

"First man, Clark, open his mouth. "But you are just little girl, why should we listen you?" As he says this his older brother, Joseph, slaps his head. "I am terribly sorry of my brothers actions, I hope that you didnt take it badly." While he bows his head.

Third brother, Michael, bows also his head to girl. "It would seem that my younger brothers brains and eyes did go to void with our bodies, I am also sorry of his poor behavior."

Clark frowns to them while the girl in front of them starts to laugh. "Your brother is hilarious, no wonder that you did call him idiot." As she wipes corner of her eye.

"But you look just like little girl, how am I suppose to take you seriously?" Clark whines.

Girl stops her laughing while she gives Clark wolfish grin. "I can turn back to wolf, if you prefer that form."

Clark looks dumbfounded while his hands begins to shake. "You! You are that monster! You are that crazy bitch!" 

Girl frowns while she looks at man. "I prefer if you wouldnt call me bitch, I can still send you to Void if you dont behave yourself."

Clark shrinks on his chair. "I am sorry." He says with small voice.

Joseph glances his youngest brother before he looks back at girl. "Excuse my rudeness, but who exactly are you? And why you didnt take my offer earlier?"

Girl grins at him which make Joseph very uneasy. "I am happy that you asked that! I am Atsuko but you can call me devil of the deals!"

Man looks at her owlishly. "You are devil of the deals? But you are also the Void, care to explain to me?"

Akko grins again. "You cant stick with one personality if you are existing as long time as I had, you would become crazy. Anyway, I have many forms and minds, this what you see now is just one of them, while my actual body cant be many places on the same time, I can separate my minds."

Joseph looks at her. "I see.. Then why you didnt agree with the deal I did offer to you earlier?"

Girls eyes turn black as offices temperature drops. "Because I did want to kill you, is that reason good enough?" She asks with chilly voice. "But then, I did kill you so now I believe that we can have decent conversation." She chirps to them as her eyes turn back to red.

Brothers fidget on their chairs while thinking. 'This girl is insane.'

"Sure I am that too, well not most of time but push me on corner and you can meet that side." She says to them. "While I may be insane I can make good deals."

As the men looks at him with dumbfounded looks she adds. "This is my part of hell, of course I can read your minds."

"Oh right, of course, it makes sense.." They mumble.

"And I assure that I dont going to kill you near future if you come to work for me, I am sure that you can offer information of my enemy. And for the cherry top to cake I offer you bodies! No, not those shitty dolls that you did have, real, living bodies, so what you say?"

"Where we can sign?" They ask in unison.

And the contracts appear in front of them on flash. "Oh, and may I add one thing, when you see that girl next time, you beg her forgiveness on your knees, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, absolutely clear!" Brothers say while they bow their heads to their new lord and master.

"Good, good." Akko says while she rubs her hands together. "So lets get your those bodies then, if I may add, these arent actual humans, they are manufactured of best engineers of hell, but they are very close to real thing.

Of course they have enchanted strenght and stamina, and they are quite durable if I may add that, and yes Clark they can get drunk." She winks to youngest brother. Clark pumps his fist into air with victorius smile.


	31. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the heck, well just try to keep going I guess? Akko have a small talk with herself, not talking with myself yet! But sometimes it has come to mind 😁 Little explaining though, devil can gather physical body if Akko gives her part of herself, like hair or bone, kinda neat?

Akko walked towards her house on the next morning, she was just exhausted and didnt have that much memories about last nights events, Veena had already informed what happened after her own memory went black, and Akko didnt like her description one bit..

'I really have to keep myself better under control, what if Bishamon hadnt come in time, what if I would have hurted Diana? How could I live with myself after something like that?' She thought bitterly as she made her way to hers house, storm had maked pretty nasty marks on town but as far as Akko did know it hadnt killed anyone. 'Something good after all on this mess..'

 **'You do realise that I woulndt have hurted her too badly, dont you?'** Akko did hear voice inside on her head. The Void, who else it could be.

"Shut up. You have caused enough mess already, go back to your cage and stay there." Akko gritted through her teeths.

 **'Thats little harsh, after all, you was the one who let me out in the first place.'** It did say.

"I should have known better, I should have to keep my feelings on control, you are too dangerous to let out on something little thing like that."

**'And yet you did, what is done is done, there is no way to erase that.'**

Akko frowned. "You did say it, not me, leave me alone for now, will you?"

As Akko did hear no response she did guess that wolf did take the hint, but her victory was shortlived as her blacksuited doppeldänger appeared beside her.

"Rough night I presume?" Devil asked.

"Not you tooo.." Akko whined.

"Hey, you are the one who created us on first place, dont come complaining afterwards. Besides I have news." She chirped to girl.

Akko perked up. "So, did you get anything out of them?"

Devil frowned. "Not much, those cultists may be mad but that dont mean that they would be stupid.. I did check the place where they said that those madmens would be, well guess what?"

"It was destroyed and there were nothing important there?"

Devil sighed. "Well I figured out that much myself, but at least we got those mans, even if they are little scumbags. Surprisingly they did tell the truth. They were kidnapping Diana on first time but they didnt kill anyone, except the guards of course.." 

Akko furrowed her brows. "Mercenaries, huh? How on hell they got themselfs in this mess?"

"You know how. Money runs this world even if you hate to admit it, luckily for us I know better."

"I think that you have come obsessed with it, maybe I should change your position." Akko says with threatening tone.

Devil coughs. "Anyway, back to business. They gladly accepted the contract that I offered to them, not that they did have many options after all." She says while she gives the papers to Akko.

"They did what was best to them, they are not stupid it would seem, I suppose that they are training as we speak?"

Devil gives her grin. "You could say so, after couple months they should be ready to go war if neccessary. Although it would seem that the enemy have already made their first move, why did we wait for this long, we have nagged to you for ages that we should make the first strike."

Akko holds the bridge of her nose. "And I have told you thousand times that it would be reckless, I dont want to raise hell again if I can avoid it. And if we must go to war we have to be prepared better than last time, we have to gather army and more information about enemy. If we use brute strenght like last time then there is no point to even fight this war. For now I have to trust for those three mens, they will become my strike force."

Devil shrugs her shoulders. "Fair point, the less deaths the better I guess. Although I still dont understand why do you still care those insects, they have done nothing but hurt us."

Akko chuckles dryly. "You missed a mile, I personally dont care but Diana might, and I will make anything on my power to prevent anything hurting her again. And yet.." She sighs.

Devil grabs her shoulder. "It couldnt be helped, all of us who did regognize those mens did want to kill them, of course we did release the wolf. But maybe it wasnt best course of action."

"You could say so, they were just little pebbles after all. I could have handled that better, luckily for us Veena was there this time."

"Yes indeed, we have to thank her properly later, flowers perhaps?"

Akko chuckles. "She might take that wrong way, lets think something better, I am not going to her to date."

Devil gives her small smile. "Yeah you are right, lets think something together, although she is a beautiful woman." She elbows Akko while winking to her.

Akko laughs at her joke. "Yes, she resembles Diana on some way, maybe she is her faraway cousin or something like that?"

They both start to snort at this comment while holding eachother shoulders.

"You know, for devil you are quite nice guy actually, I didnt remember how good company you can be. Maybe I should hang out with you more often?"

Devil frowns at her. "You know that hanging out with yourself isnt healthy, though I would appreciate it, it can be lonely on sometimes down there."

Akko looks her with thoughtful face. "Hey you know what, come breakfast with me! Although you have to leave before Diana wakes up, it would be too much hassle if she would see you."

Devil chuckles at her. "Yeah, why not. I would want to meet Bernadette face to face, she did made a deal with us after all."

"She is such a nice person, I am sure that you will love her! Though I am not so sure what she does say about that what happened yesterday.." Akko frowns.

Devil grabs her hand again. "Hey, thats why we do exist. I will be your moral support if you like that?"

Akko begins to laugh at her, while she sees that devil dont look so happy she stops. "Sorry about that but do you have any idea how that did sound like? Devil as a moral support?"

Devil whines at her. "Thats kinda mean but I get your point I guess.."

Akko drags devil with her. "Just joking, come along with me, I introduce you to them, although you have kinda already meet them through my eyes."


	32. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a bad dream, or is it?

Diana was on forest, snowy old forest, there were oaks and spruces everywhere, it was a cold of there, she could see as her breathing turned to frost. 

Because of coldness she had a thick red hood that her mother had gave to her, she was way on her grandmothers gottage ('thats weird', Diana thought, 'did she had a gottage?') But she did put those thoughts aside, then she did hear a noise behind her, someone was moving on forest. Diana did spin her head to search the area but there was no one there.

So she decided to move on because she was on hurry, hers grandmother did need this medicine after all ('But she isnt alive, why would she need medicine?' Diana furrowed her eyebrows.) But again she did push that aside, there was another noise behind her, this time closer. Again did Diana search for someone or something that was moving on forest , this time she took her wand out of basket and did raise it while preparing spell.

"Come out so I can see you, I am a witch and I can defend myself so I am not afraid of you!" She did shout to forest.

But as she did say this, she did know that she had made a terrible mistake. From the woods came huge, monstrous wolf, its white eyes inspected the girl in front of it, its black fur seemed to glowing while it bared its teeths and opened its mouth. As it did this its mouth seemed to split as it came unnaturely large. There were teeths, size of knives. 

Diana did run while not looking behind her, she did throw her basket away while she did run like never before, but she did already hear the wolf was behind her, it would catch her at any moment now. And then Diana did stumble over on the roots, she whimpered as she fell on the ground and hit hers knee on another root. And then she did sob as she waited her doom as wolf came closer to her.

However when it did came closer its steps became lighter while its breathing came thinner, as it was towering over Diana it did say. "You mortals have interesting imagination I must say. So you have heard the story of Red riding hood, did Bernadette told it to you?"

Diana blinked as she did dare to look the figure above her. "Akko, is that you?" She did say as she noticed the familiar form of her friend who was wearing a wolfs skin.

"Not quite, give your hand so I can help you up." Girl did say to Diana, she did as told and girl helped her on standing, then she did sit on massive log while patting the spot on beside her. Diana did understand the hint and came closer to log and did sit down.

"Good, I belive that we need to talk. I am terribly sorry of that scare that I did gave to you on back that alley, it would seem to affecting on your dreams, but really now, Red riding hood?" Girl did frown to her.

"So, you are not Akko then?" Diana did ask at girl.

"Well, yes and no, its not that simple, I am part of her I would say. But you need to understand this, no matter which form your friend takes, we all care of you very much."

"It didnt feel like it when you did try to attack me on back there.." Diana did shiver from memory.

Girl lands her hand on Dianas shoulder, this makes her flinch. "I cant say if you are really stupid or brave, but it did take guts to stand against me, I admit that much. However I would prefer if you wouldnt try anything like that ever again, you did make us worry far too much, little witch."

"I wont promise nothing. What happened to those mens?" Diana asks with low voice.

"Those scumbags? Hmm, I think that they are alright after all, sure I ate them but thats not the point."

"You, you ate them? Then how they would be alright?! They are dead. You are a monster, you devil, you beast!"

 **"Careful, little witch. While I am patient you are running on thin ice."** Wolf did say, but then its tone became softer. "I am not a big bad wolf little girl, I did have my reasons."

Diana flinches of wolfs sudden change of behavior. "Then why did you have to kill those mens if I can ask you." She asks with small voice.

Wolf frowns while it is thinking. "It was something that happened a long time ago, those three were part of reason why our precious friend died, that is all that I am going to tell you." Wolf says while it is on verge of crying of memory.

Diana heart sunks as she see the wolfs face. "I am sorry, I shouldnt have asked that."

Girl wipes her eyes while waving hers hand. "Its quite alright little girl, its ancient history by now. But I am quite protective of my own, I must say."

"So how was your friend, I would love to hear more, I mean if that is alright with you?"

Wolf seems to think. "I.. guess it wouldnt harm to tell you about her, she was simply put an angel on amongst humans. Her skin was like first fallen snow, her eyes were two deep blue forest ponds, her hair was reflecting the moons light. She **was** the moon to me, I did adore her deeply." Girl says while she seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Diana look at wolfs longing face as she comes to realization. "You did love her.." She whispers.

Wolf snaps out of it. "More than you can imagine, its a little infuriating really." It says while looking Diana.

"W-what is?" She asks while shrinking under that intense gaze.

Wolf leans closer until it whispers to Dianas ear. "How much you do resemble her.."

"What do you mean, answer me!" She demands as that piercing pain in her head begins again.

"I may have told you too much already, I believe it is your time to wake up." Wolf says while picture begins to fade and last thing Diana can see is wolfs gaze.

"Wait, I have to know, please dont leave me just yet!" She yells while pushing herself up on the bed. "A Dream? But it did feel so real, what is happening to me?" Diana whispers to herself. Then she hears a yawning from beside her. 

"You are a noisy one, you know that?" Diana hears a voice but cant see anyone.

"And now I begin to hear voices, how bad is that?" Diana says while holding her head.

"Thats little rude, dont you think? Didnt your mother teach you to respect others?" She hears the voice again.

"But theres no one here, how I suppose to take this then?"

Diana hears a giggles. "On the night table silly, I did came with you on the last evening."

When trying to confirm herself that she is not going crazy she crouches towards the table and sees the dagger. She takes it on hers hands and inspects it, is someone messing with her?

"Hello Diana, long time no see." The dagger begins to glow while Diana hears that voice again. She shrieks and drops the dagger on the floor.

Dagger begins to whine. "Ouch, you meanie, is this how much I mean to you? I thought that we were friends?"

Diana is shocked until she reach towards the dagger and picks it up. "I am sorry, did I hurt you? I was just surprised, you dont see talking dagger too often."

Dagger seems to be confused. "Dagger? I am Twilight, dont you remember me? What is going on here?" Twilight asks.

And then Diana hears that someone is running towards her door, then that someone tries to open the door and notices that it is locked. Next moment the door flies through air towards the wall and Diana sees two Akkos on the doorway, then she faints.


	33. First witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that did happen, although Diana cant of course see the devil on second time, too much hassle and probably brain damage. Little filler again, the writing doesnt seem to "flow" like on the last chapter, anyway lets see what I do next.

Akko and her devil friend did go to their home, first through the gate and then to the door, however after they did open the door there were three very upsetted witches. 

So after good scolding and apologizes from both of them (although the devil didnt understand what she had done, beside of what was consireded of her business but that got nothing to do with this), the girls gave their point of view what had happened last night.

"So, we need to leave out of here as soon as possible, what kind of safety mechanims you have on your home?" Akko did ask at Dianas mother.

Bernadette wasnt happy what she had heard, someone was after of her daughter and no one seemed to know why. "There are ancient enchants and curses, and of course we have some of new technology too."

"Alright, mother it seems that you have to use your skills on that area, I will help with that of course. And mom, keep good watch on Shiny rod, I believe that they are after it too, although I doubt that they try to get it now, they are licking their wounds probably " Akko says to Croix and Chariot while she thinks deeply.

"Are you coming with us? What about your house, and Chariots shows? Do not misunderstand, I do appreciate that you care so deeply of my daughter but we can handle ourselfs if needed." Bernadette says.

"No you cant, not against those madmens." Akko says bluntly. "And we take house with us, tell me is there enough space on near your manor?"

"I believe so, but you cant move whole house, that is impossible!" Bernadette says while clearly frustrated.

"Its just wood and stone, no big deal. Could you make sure that there isnt no one on that area, I dont want to squash anyone." Akko answers casually.

"I call to Anna and inform her, you need a map I presume? I should probably go to get our things from hotel." Bernadette says while she surrenders at Akkos hardheaded personality.

"No need for that, I can go get them, no one are stupid enough to attack me but that may not be case with you. Dont take it badly, you are a good witch but they are strong. Map would be helpful though. Is Diana awake already?"

"I think that not, this is second time when she do sleep over her time, maybe I should wake her up."

"Yes, that would be good."

But before anyone can do anything they hear the shriek from Dianas room, needless to say that Akko and devil did run to hers door first.

"Its locked! Stand aside you three, I will open it."

"But I have the key.." Croix says but too late as Akko kicks the door, sending it flying on the wall opposite the doorway.

And then they see that Diana is holding the dagger, but as she sees the two identical girls she faints.

"Diana! Are you alright?" Akko run towards the girl but luckily she is just out cold. Then shee looks at her sister giving her a questioning face.

"I didnt do anything, I swear! She did just see you two and well this happened.." Twilight sobers to her sister.

"Sure, I doubt that you would have anything against her. But I do want to say that she doesnt have memory of her previous life, and I intend to keep it like that."

Dagger begins to glow again. "You knucklehead, you always do your own decisions without asking others, I figured out that much after she didnt regognize me, now I know why. But she did seem to be speaking with the wolf, on her dreams I mean."

Akko curses. "I should get that beast a leach, always interfering on my affairs. I do seriously hope that it didnt tell too much, or I cut its head off."

Devil grabs Akkos shoulder. "Dont worry, wolf isnt stupid, we all know our boundaries. Although I should get out of here before Diana wakes up, it would be too much to her at this point. Thank you for keeping up company to me." She says while preparing to leave.

But Akko halts her. "Stay here until I get back, keep guarding the house. I know that you are not fighter but I would appreciate it, I am sure that Diana isnt going to wake up any time soon."

Devil sighs. "I guess I could stay, if you arent away a long time. I have my own business too you know?"

"Hai! Well I go get your guys stuff, I wont be off for long." She says to Bernadette while walking towards the front door.

"Be careful Akko, and remember not to blow up the city on your way to home." Croix says to her.

Akko pouts at her. "Fine, have some faith on me will you?"

As she leaves they go out of the room and let Diana sleep some more, she had a rough night after all. "So, anyone want a coffee?" Devil asks. Withches prefer tea but nonethless they head to kitchen where the devil takes her laptop and continue to do her work.

The three women glances at her until she asks. "Did you have something to say?"

"You have a computer?" Bernadette asks.

Devil frowns at her. "For hells sake, we are not living 15 th century anymore, of course I have a computer! Do you have any idea how much work I have, if I would do this on old way I would drown on paperwork."

"I see, so you are the dealmaker then?"

"Glad you noticed, I did make yours deal too, although it was a bordercase if you ask for my opinion." Devil grins at her.

"How so?" Croix asks.

Devil sighs as she shuts her laptop. "It was this close of actually breaking the rules, that would have cause a quite scene, but since it didnt I guess its okay."

"Can I ask what your work holds inside it, I am little curious since you dont see devils that often on witchworld." Bernadette says.

"Hmm, thats because of me. We refrain ourselfs from making deals with witches, though there are some cases where we have made them. But mostly we do them with humans. As for what I do its pretty boring, I make deals of course and gain the payments, thats pretty much it, and run my part of hell."

"Why dont you do deals with us then?" Chariot asks.

"Thats because we dont want to cheat you, most of deals are ripping off the idi- I mean the customers. We care your kind too much to do that, there are some desperate and greedy cases of course but thats different. And we usually advise you guys to turn on the gods side on deal making. And before you ask this is always been the case, since from the days of first witch."

"You did know the first witch? Can I ask what kind of person she was?" Bernadette asks while clearly exited.

Devil slaps her mouth with hand. "I shouldnt have told that.." She mumbles. "Anyway, back to work! These deals dont make themselfs!" She says while she opens her computer again.

"Hold on, you cant just say something like that and then not explain!" Chariot says.

Devil just keep looking on the screen while she mumbles herself. Then Croix shuts her computer and devil sighs yet again.

"Look you guys, its some old stuff, and I am not allowed to tell from it either. Akko will tell you in her time, you just have to be patient."

"Well can you at least tell what kind of person she was, dont need to be specific of it." Bernadette practically begs.

"Alright, I cant work either way on this hassle. What I can remember she was the most kindest human that I have ever met, she cared deeply of others, and she wouldnt have hurt a fly if I can add that. Maybe she should have though.." Devil frowns.

Trio glances her as if waiting for more. Devil just keep looking back until she says: "Like I told you I am not gonna tell much."

"Oh, come on! Would you tell little more than that? She was practically our ancestor!" Croix slams her hands on table.

She sighs. "Fine.. She was a healer, but you could guess that already, she was rather powerful on that. But I think that she should had practice more combant skills, maybe then things would have gone better."

"Then what happened to her?" Bernadette asks.

Devil gives womens grin that makes them shiver. "Dont push it. All comes clear within time, now if you please excuse me I have a work to do." She says while opening her laptop yet again.

Witches get the hint and dont ask anymore, for someone so polite looking the girl in front of them wasnt to be messed with. It took roughly an hour to Akko come back from town, she had a suitcase with her, while she opened it she did take all the Bernadettes and Dianas stuff out of it. And then she offered the suitcase to Bernadette..

"Its from all that mess that we dragged you two with us." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"Open it."

As Bernadette does this she gasps, the suitcase had a money on inside of it, lots of money.

"I cant possibly accept this, you have done so much to us already, you saved my life, you did save Diana from kidnapping."

Akko frowns. "Yeah and I nearly hurted her too, so please take it, its the least I can offer for the trouble I have caused, and probably will cause."

Devil chuckles. "It wont do a thing to our bank account so I suggest you take it, Akkos head is made of rock so she wont be taking it back." While said girl yells "Hey!"

Bernadette hesitantly takes the suitcase while devil leaves the witches saying that she has a work to do.

"Shes obsessed with work, someday I am gonna drag her out of that office and take her to long vacation, even if I have to force her." Akko frowns as she looks at devil leave.


	34. Akkos moving service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt want to make Daryl that cold snake that she was on lwa, well she is still little bitch but not that bad. Also, godamnit UTC, lets agree that Akko and others did leave from Japan around 3.pm, so in Britain the time would be around 6.am? (But that would mean that Diana did sleep hella long time, well cant help that now..) As about that throne, its something like engineers chair in Alien..

While Diana was still sleeping, rest of the witches prepared to move the house. They did make sure that everything important was tightly secured on place that it wouldnt move too much. Then they made their way to basement where Bernadette did saw the most advanced and complicated engine that she had seen.

There was cables everywhere and they did lead of the center of room where was this chair that someone would call throne. It was like straight from fiction movie, on front of throne was three screens that were currently offline, Akko walked to the throne and did sit down. Machines did rise alive immediately as she did that, like they were connected to her.

Akko began pushing the buttons that appeared in front of her in air. She did take a look on the screens while navigating through the lands far away from Japan, as they began to resemble Bernadettes homeland she did narrow the searching area as Bernadette gave her instructions. 

Finally the Cavendish manor came to wiev on screens and Akko began make the preparations of moving the house to their destination. As her fingers maked the work on buttons she take a look around the house that no one uninvited wouldnt come with them, and she activated the forcefield around the house.

"So, I see that there is space on the frontyard but I ask you one more time, is this alright with you? Of course we will camoufladge the house that outsiders cant see it, it would be eyesore." Akko says.

"I believe that its quite acceptable, my sister might say something but it matters not, I am the head of the house so I can give permission to this." Bernadette answers.

Akko tabs more buttons as the machines began to whir more loudly. "Then lets go!" She shouts as she sets the last cordinate to screens.

Next thing Bernadette notices is that she left her stomach to Japan while the house feels to jump on the opposite side of earth. As she steadies herself she sees that Chariot and Croix are not doing better than her while Akko seems to be unfaced of the jump. As the three witches tries to hold theirselfs together Akko casually makes her way out of basement through the front door.

"I never get used of this, and I was the one who made this engine." Croix says while holding her shaking knees.

"Wait, what. You made all of this? No wonder that Akko calls you a genius. This is something beyond human knowledge what I can tell." Bernadette says while trying to hold food inside her stomach.

"Well yeah, Akko gave me some hints with making this, it was huge project I tell you that. It did take several years to finish this."

"My wife dont seem to understand how extraordinary her mind is, she always sell herself shortly. There are only few who can compensate her on this particular area." Chariot says while pulling herself out of nauseousness.

"And my wife and daughter praises me too much, I have had my downfalls too." Croix says while still shaking. But Chariot pulls her up nonethless. 

"No ones perfect like Akko keeps saying, we all make mistakes but we can learn from them. Thats the most important part of life, or so Akko seems to think at least." Chariot says as she grabs Croix on bridal style while she carries her out of house.

Bernadette finally pulls herself together and follows the family out of the house and to the front yard of manor, and sees that Akko is already playing with the dogs, they run across the yard while Akko throws them sticks. While Croix and Chariot are sitting on the front of the house, the wall that surrounded their house isnt anymore.

"Akko sure has lots of energy, I can barely stand and there she is, running with our dogs."

Chariot chuckles. "You dont know half of it, I thought that I was a athletic and in good shape but when Akko came to our lives I noticed how wrong I was."

Croix sighs. "Yeah, it was hard to keep eye on her when she was younger, I had to make devices to watch after her. Oh and here they are." She says as roombas come out of their house and start spinning around Akkos head.

Bernadette looks at techinal brooms. "You just dont stop amazing me, how they can fly in Japan if I may ask?"

"They gather energy from leylines, and use dream fuel spirit too, although I want to investigate that before I put it to larger use, I havent found all side effects yet. But they gather some energy from Akko too."

"I see, so she does work little like the sorcerer stone, that would explain few things."

Croix looks as her daughter runs past them while the dogs tries to catch her. "She always is saying that we can use her energy when we needed but we try not to, it feels like we would be using her, though she keeps insisting that its fine. But she is our daughter, it just wouldnt feel right."

"Yes I understand what you are meaning, if Diana would be like this I couldnt bring myseld to do that either."

"Who are you people and why in the name of Beatrix there is house in our property!?" Woman with platinum blond hair comes out of the manors front door while two teenagers with same look comes behind her.

"They are here by my permission Daryl." Bernadette says calmly as woman comes towards them, Akko dont seem to mind about them as she keeps playing with dogs.

"Sister? What is meaning of this, explain now." Woman sheethes through her teeths.

"They are our guests as well as my friends, they are staying here by now. Do you have something to say to this?" Bernadette says while straightening hers pose.

Woman named Daryl gives these so called guests a poisonous look before she continues. "I dont approve them, especially as that excuse of witch is here." She looks at Chariot and continues. "But since you have made your mind then my opinion doesnt matter." She techinally spats at them.

"So, do you have problem with my mother then?" Comes girls voice beside her.

Daryl flinches as she sees the little brunette standing near her, when did she?..

"Because if that is the case, I am afraid that you have a problem with me too." Girl says with cold voice.

While Daryl tries to process what on earth is happening, Bernadette quickly approaches them with two other witches behind her, they need to hurry before something happens!

"And who are you, you dont seem like witch, are you commoner little girl?" The other of girls Maril grins at brunette.

"Yeah, why should we care if we had a problem with you, like you could do anything to it?" Merrill spats at girl.

But Daryl notices girls murderous presence and is terrified. Who exactly is this girl? And why she makes Daryl feel like this?

"Maril, Merrill, I think you should leave her alone." Daryl whispers to them.

"Ho, did I show too much?" Akko asks at Daryl while she calms her aura.

"Now we can speak like civilised people perhaps?" Bernadette asks as she is near them.

"Hai! No problem with me, I promise!" Akko chirps at her.

Daryl clears hers throat. "I believe that we can. Perhaps on the table with tea and cake, would you like that?" She asks at brunette.

"Yes, why not. I am Atsuko by the way." Girl says while offering her hand to woman.

Daryl offers her own hand warily, like fearing that the girl would bit it off. "And I am Daryl Cavendish, pleasure to meet you."

Bernadette slaps her hands together. "So, should we head to inside then? I am sure that Anna have already redying tea, I informed her of guests beforehand." She says while walking with her sister towards the mansion.

Croix and Chariot grabs Akkos shoulders while walking beside her. "What was that for?" Croix whispers to her daughter.

"Just telling to keep her toughts for herself, I dont need that bullshit while I am around here." 

"While I appreciate the thought I dont think that Diana would if you happened to murder her aunt brutally." Chariot says to Akko.

"I am not that bad, I can keep my cool." Akko says calm voice while cleaning her shirt.

'I am not so sure about that.' Her parents think while walking towards the main doors.

"How much time you three are going to spend around here, if I can ask you?" Daryl says while sipping her tea.

"As much as needed, we dont interfere your daily life though, you dont propably even notice our presence on here." Akko answers.

"That is good, while I dont have anything against you staying here may I ask why did you came?"

"Simply to protect Diana, nothing more." 

"From what exactly, against what are we fightning?" Bernadette asks.

"If my information sources knowledge is true, then we are facing old organization of madmens, thats little odd because I thought that I destroyed them once already. How you guys say nowdays, what could kill evil, or something like that?" Akko says while drinking her own tea.

Maril and Merrill are dumbfounded of conversation that the older witches and that little girl are having. "Could someone explain what is going on here?" They ask in unison.

"You two still here? Go play with dolls or whatever you prefer, adults are talking now." Akko snaps to sisters.

Croix and Chariot frowns at Akko until she sighs and says. "Would you please leave us alone, if that isnt too much asked dear girls?"

Daryl looks at her daughters with pleading gaze until they decide to leave the room. As they shut the doors behind them Daryl looks at Akko.

"They are good childrens on their own way, while I may look cold person, I do care about them dearly. I want them to be as safe as possible, we started with wrong foot but.."

Akko puts her tea container on the table while holding her forehead. "I am sorry for my poorish behavior on earlier, I just have been little on edge lately. What do you say if we start from clean table?"

Daryl smiles at her. "I would like that, I am also sorry for what I did say, I should probably learn to keep my tongue on control when facing new peoples." 

As Daryl and Akko chats with eachother Bernadette looks at them in deep thoughts. 'This girl is truly something else, I havent seen anyone outsider to interact with my sister so quickly. At yard I was sure that Akko was going to cut her arm off but now they are like old friends.."

She smiles as they keep talking, Croix and Chariot are also happy about how things turned out eventually, but then Diana did open the door and saw her friend talking with that snake.

"Akko?" Diana says while interrupting the conversation.

"Diana! Good to see that you are awake, want to join us? There are still some cake left.."

She ignores her friend and turns her gaze towards other witch. "Aunt Daryl, I see that you have met my friend." Diana says with cold tone.

"Diana, its pleasure to see you again, I presume that your homecoming was safe?" Daryl tries to keep her mood elevated.

"It believe it was, did you wanted it not to be?" Diana dont seem to buy her aunts changed behavior.

"I was just asking you a question, I didnt mean nothing by it." Daryl answers but her smile seems to falter.

"Oh really now, when we left to Japan you didnt seem to be happy that we went to looking at Shiny Chariots performance, so why not to mock us some more now?" Diana seethes through her teeth.

"I have simply changed my mind about that topic, people do change Diana, believe it or not." Daryl says as her mouth forms a thin line.

"Umm, guys? Akko tries.

"Not this quickly, are you scheming something dear aunt, were you going to sell of our familys heirlooms again when we were not here?" Diana spats at her aunt.

"That was one time! And no I havent done such thing, we are not as wealthy as we were once, these are hard times!"

"Would you guys perhaps calm down.." Akko says.

"Then why you not do something about it?! You are a witch, go get yourself a job! Instead you slither here like the snake that you are!" Diana snaps at her.

"What did you say you little.." Daryl spats as she takes her wand and approaches Diana.

Akko has seen enough. " **C** **ALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!"** Her voice rumbles through the room like thunder.

Daryl drops her wand while Diana looks at her friend mouth agape.

"Jeez, you two are not in kindergarden anymore, try to behave like that.. Would you perhaps join our company Diana?" Akko says while scratching back of her neck.


	35. Unicorns are jerks (but Akko is no better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko didnt actually know who was behind Dianas death before this. Like she told she thought that those fanatics were already dealt with once and for all. And no, she wasnt there when witch hunts were, because she had something else on mind on that time..

While Daryl and Diana are still standing frozen on those same spots, Akko decides try to lighten the atmhospere a little.

"You know, I am not gonna eat you cabbagehead, I have already eat my lunch." She says while winking at Diana.

Diana snorts while holding her mouth. "That was terrible pun Akko."

Akko smiles as she sees that it worked. "But you still laughed. I know that you and Daryl arent probably in best terms but could you still sit down with us? This topic concerns you too I am afraid."

Diana sighs while turning her eyes back to older witch. "I am sorry aunt Daryl, lot has happened on short time, I was not on my right mind."

Her aunt snaps out of shock. "I also apologize, I would seem that I really should learn to control my words."

While Diana and Daryl make their way around table on sofas, Diana of course sits near Akko while Daryl goes back to her own place.

"So like I was saying, those mens that did try to abjduct Diana, were mercenaries. Those who hired them are old group of fanatics who actually believe that they are saving world from great evil. They hate all magical beings, though they still can work with some of them, they are little hypocrite like that. But especially they hate witches! I really thought that they had already vanished but that dont seem to be the case." Akko says while she frowns.

Croix and Chariot shares a look. "Why hadnt you told about them to us, they sound like problem?"

Akko furrow her brows. "They are, well not to me but your kind are different thing. They hunt you down if they can, they tried it once but they failed. And for some particular reason they have take their eyes on Diana, I dont know why yet though."

Diana coughs. "Those.. mens didnt seem to know either, their "boss" hadnt informed them what I did hear."

"Yeah, thats the idea what I got too, it would have make things so much easier, but like I have told already, they really are believing on their mission, as twisted as it sounds.." Akko nearly gags while she talks about them.

"Then what is their mission, if I can ask?" Bernadette says.

"Simply put, they want to erase all magic and magical beings from existence, if you happen to meet those crazy bastards, shoot to kill or run as fast as you can. There is no way to negotiate with them, like I told you, they tried to wipe the witches once." Akko says with grim face.

"Then the witch hunts.." Daryl understands as her face seems to pale.

"You hit the jackpot. Or did you really think that humans would change their minds of witches so quickly? Those were dark times I tell you that.."

All womens mood seem to drop at this particular subject, they had all lost some of their ancestor on that madness.

"But luckily majority of your people was able to hide, though it did take lot of time to you to recover from that. Anyway that is past and this threat is this day, so about defending your lands, what kind of protection enchants you actually have?" Akko asks.

Bernadette seems to think. "We have barriers and detecting spells, and cameras and sensors too, and the forest is inhabitated by magical beasts."

Akko furrows eyebrows. "So you dont have anything more.. lethal perhaps?"

"I am afraid that no, Cavendish are known for their affection, not slaughtering others."

"Fair point but not gonna help with this. We have a huge job ahead of us then. Lets see what we can do." Akko says while cracking her knuckles.

"Would you perhaps go to forest with me? If you want to talk with its inhabitants?" Diana asks hopefully.

"Thats.. not actually bad idea, I leave the rest to you then mother." 

"Consider it done already." Croix says to Akko as the older witches began to look at what they could change on the manor.

As two girls are walking on forest Diana begans fidget while giving Akko nervous gazes.

"So what you want to talk about?" Akko sighs while tilting her head towards the girl.

"Its just.. I had this dream last night, and I would want to ask you of it."

"So what did that oversized dog told you?"

"How did you?.."

"Twilight was listening when you were speaking while sleeping, so no, I didnt read your mind if that is what you thought." 

"You can read minds?"

Akko laughs. "Of course not, well except on some special enviroments but not normally, that would be cheating."

Diana sighs deeply. "Thats good, so can I ask you about what did wolf told to me?"

Akko frowns while thinking. "That depends.. Well lets give it a try, ask me then."

"I heard that you did have a dear friend, I would want to hear more about her." Diana says while tangling her curls.

Akko curses on japanese. "Thats old story, so what do you want to know about her then?"

"What kind of person she was?"

"Thats it? Hmm, she was very kind natured, but she could give a punch if needed. Mostly she was calm and she cared of others very much, she was a good witch." Akko says while lost in thoughts.

Diana feels something that she shouldnt, was she jealous? No that couldnt be it, shameful perhaps. Why was she asking of long dead women, her friends possible lover? Why was that something that she should even ask, wasnt this Akkos personal affair? But wolfs words were haunting her: "You resemble her so much."

"Are you two still gossiping about that, I thought that you would have already forgotten it?" Comes voice from inside of Akkos jacket.

"Oh, I kind of taked my sister with me, just in case." Akko says while digging the dagger out of her pocket.

As Twilight is out she looks around her. "So we are on forest now, do you want me to search the surroundings big sister?"

"That would help a lot, if you dont mind?"

"Alright, lets see what we got here." Twilight says as she concentrates. "Few manticores, griffons, centaurs and something else. Oh f.."

"What it is sister?" 

"What do you think, silver blood, white mane, and horn."

"Shit, how many?"

"At least five, maybe six, what you want to do, will we fight or run?"

"Lets try to run first, have they sensed us already?"

"What do you think, of course they have."

"Oh for the love of.. Diana we need to get out of here, fast."

"What, why? Is it something dangerous?"

"Perhaps, they probably wont do harm to you but they dont like me, though I cant blame them. You have broom with you?"

"No, I left it on mansion, this forest is too dense for flying."

"Tsk, you are right on that, alright lets try this then." Akko says as her body begans to warp and grows in size, she gains fur, claws and teeths. Then there is large feline on front of Diana and it looks at her with yellow eyes.

"Siberian tiger, you can do that?"

"I can do many things, cheetah would be faster but I prefer this form, climb on back and hold tightly." Akko says as she scrouches to ground that its easier to Diana to mount her.

Diana does as told, she feels that Akko is soft and warm 'I could get used to this' she thinks. Diana wraps her hands around Akkos neck as she begins to run like wind, soon they are back on end of forest and she lefts Diana on ground while morphing back to human form while Twilight shifts to longsword.

And then Diana sees them, they are just as beautiful as she have heard, snowhite mane, mighty horn, deep blue eyes. Why would Akko want to run from unicorns?

As the leader of them comes forward Akko prepares Twilight on striking stand. "Not a step closer, if you would be so kind." Brunette says to mighty creature.

"Or what, you are going to slay me, demon?" Diana hears the unicorns voice inside her head.

"If needed, then yes. And I would prefer if you wouldnt call me that." 

"Why shouldnt I, thats the name that I know so I am going to use it." Beast says as it digs the ground with its hoove.

"I am going to give you just one warning, stay back." Akko says as she tightens her grip of Twilight.

"Not in thousand years, I cant let you run free." 

"So you want to drive your species to extint, I can arrange that!" Akko spats at unicorn as she raises Twilight to strike.

"You will not do such a thing!" Diana says as she steps between the beast and her friend. "We came here to talk, not to fight, would you be so kind and listen to us?" She says while bowing her head to leader of unicorns.

Beast snorts as it smells the girl. "Cavendish? What is daughter of Beatrix doing with this vile entity?" It asks at Diana.

"She is my friend and I would be glad if you would not call her by names, she has saved me at least once." Diana tries to dissipate the situation.

"Those horses are so full of themselfs that I doubt that it will listen you." Akko says at behind Dianas back.

"What did you call me?" Unicorn says as it prepares its horn to charge.

"Akko, you are not helping!" If you would just listen us, its important, please?" Diana tries to calm them down.

Beast snorts as it thinks. "Fine, your family has always been good to us, we will hear you." It says finally as it rise its horn to air. Akko seems to buy this as Twilight shrinks back to dagger.

"What is so important that you had come to our forest, daughter of Beatrix?" 

"We believe that bad mens are going to attack at us and you may be in danger too."

Beast turns its head towards Akko. "Is that so, and by who did you get this knowledge?"

"What do you care, I have my own ways." Akko grimaces at it.

"I wonder if your ways are reliable, can we trust you? Demon."

"Look, I am trying really hard not to cut that head of yours off right now, so are you annoying me on purpose?" Akko says as tension on air seems to raise again.

"You told us that we are not in kindergarden anymore, yet you act like this yourself?" Diana says to her.

Akko seems to relax. "Fine, fine, I will behave myself, if that horse can do it too." She says as she points finger towards unicorn.

Diana turns her gaze towards it. "Well, how is it, can you two act like adults?" 

Beast sighs. "Fine, I will try. Who are these mens then if they posses such threat that even Cavendish regognize it?"

"I believe that Akko can answer for that better." Diana says as the two have calmed a little. 'Seriously, unicorn and god? More like two big childrens, am I a nanny now?' Diana thoughts herself.

"Thank you Diana. We are dealing with group of ancient fanatics, you may guess which of them I am talking already?"

Unicorn flinches. "I thought that they were long gone by now, last time when I heard of them was back when witch hunts ended."

"Yeah, I was on that illusion too, seems that it was a mistake. I want to protect Dianas family but I may need help with it.." Akko says while looking on her legs.

Beast sighs. "We see what we can do, its a common threat after all. Enemys enemy is your friend, isnt that what humans say?"

"Great! Now that we agree on this topic, may I ask you a favor?" Akko grins at unicorn.

It seems to frown while looking at girl. "What would that be then?"

"Do you happen to have your horns around here, I may have a need of it?" 

Unicorn snorts while digging ground. "That depends, actually we have but on what purpose you need it?"

"Thats surprise, its going to be great if I can make it." Akko grins at Diana. 

As girls head towards the mansion, Akko is holding a old horn that put smile on her face.

"Why you dont get along with them and they were also quite rude if I can add that." Diana asks while looking the horn.

"We have history, plus they are jerks. Hey Diana, what would you say if I ask you to teach me magic?" 

Dianas eyes widens. "Teach you, why on earth you would need teaching? What I have seen you already know more than I could ever give to you."

"What I am doing is not what you are doing, its not magic on traditional sense, its just me doing gods things. I would really want to learn yours way."

"Not magic? Then what on earth was that then, you transformed like witches do, how was that not magic?"

Akko stops and looks at girls blue eyes. "It was not a spell, I actually were a tiger on back there, I can change my form but its not magic."

"Then what about that lightning back on Japan?" Diana asks.

"I was simply harnessing natures power, it was a thunder, not a spell, there is difference."

"But does it matter if result is same? You can probably do more than any witch could ever do already, why you want to do things our way, your way is much faster and stronger." Diana dont seem to understand.

Akko grabs girls hand to her own. "But I want to understand your kind better, this may be the way to achieve it. I have grew distant of witches and humanity, I really need to fix that so that I dont try to destroy humanity anymore, its damn hard when I watch that you keep repeating the same mistakes, over and over again, never learning."

"I see, while I dont agree with you I can try to show you the goodness in humanity, if you agree with this then I learn you what I know." 

Akko chukles dryly. "I doubt that you really can but lets try that. If these are your conditions I agree, lets seal this by handsake, shall we?"

"Yes, let me see you what I see, that there is good humans as there is good gods." Diana says while taking firm grip of Akkos hand.

"Oh, you do know good god then, do I happen to know him or her?" Akko asks with surprised face.

"Of course, I am looking at her." Diana grins at her.

Akko laughs coldly. "Then you dont know nothing about me. But thats fine, should we head looking what my mother has invented already?"


	36. Mansion 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Security system goes nuts, although theres a lot of talking before that

As the girls make their way to Dianas home they are talking almost everything between earth and heaven. Twilight was of course also joining the conversation on Akkos hand while keeping check of surrounding area. Diana had agreed to carry the horn.

"This may be little rude of me, but how old are you Akko?"

"Dont you know that you cant ask gods age?" Akko says while smirking.

"Pardon me. You just keep talking events that had happened hundreds of years ago like they would been yesterday." Diana says while turning her gaze away.

Akko whistles until she speaks. "I am a old hag Diana. I have seen many things that not many mortals havent and probably shouldnt. Heck, even some of the gods dont know what I know, but I know that I care of withces dearly."

Diana seems to think at her friends words. "Then why this form, you dont look older than me, why would god take ten year old girls form?"

Akko scratches her neck. "Its not that simple, you see currently this is how old I am, or at least how old my body is. I understand that its hard to believe this but its the truth."

"You are correct, it is hard to believe, but I take your word on this. Why are you so close to witches then."

"I cant really explain it, I just feel that its something important to me, its like memory that I cant quite put in place. I see so much good in you that I dont in humans."

"You are doing it again. You see us like higher beings while you seem to think so lowly of humans, why is that?"

"Its just what I have testimonied, its hard to change your own mind when you have seen all that humans have done. Brother against brother, War, Famine, Pestilence, Death. Animals could rule this planet with more succes than humans. Witches are like diamonds amongst rocks, what else I can say?"

"But diamonds have been originally rocks, time and pressure have changed them, maybe this could happen to humans too. And you are thinking too highly of witches, we are not perfect."

"But its just that humans have had so much time to change. Yet nowday all its takes to make the earth living hell is that one of your so called "leaders" push that red button. And when that day comes, I will take witches with me and leave the humans to find out their own mess .. Maybe I am little pessimistic on my nature but can you really blame me?"

Diana bows her head. "If you put it like that then I get your point, but humans can help eachother when situation is dire enough, maybe you havent look close enough?"

I have seen human life, I have seen and observed." Akko begins.

"I have seen newborn children on her mothers arms and I have seen how that children grows to young man."

"I have seen him to ask the girl she loves to be his companion, I have seen how he has now his own childrens."

"I have seen how he grows old and I have seen how that man takes his final breath. I have seen how Death reaps his soul."

"I have seen when his childrens carries him to embrace of earth and seen when the new live begins again, that is circle of life and its beautiful, but.."

"I am old, Diana, old and tired. Tired of waiting when humanity finally can show me why I should care about them, as they clearly arent cabable of caring eachother or even the planet that they are living!"

"They drive species to extint, they dig scars on the face of earth on their greediness, they empty the seas and then ruin them with their trash, so that there is no chance to life to recover. Tell me, what it is that I missed?" Akko says while clearly frustrated.

Diana seem to be lost, then she looks at Akkos eyes, those red, ancient eyes. "I cant tell you, you have to find that yourself. But I can show you my view of humanity, the goodness in them, maybe then you can find out what you havent found?"

Akko looks back at her and sighs. "You are naive, you know that? But maybe that is good thing, you can help me find what I havent, maybe I need that attitude on my journey. Your believing heart."

"And dont forget me! Although you never listen to what I am saying." Twilight chirps from Akkos hands.

Brunette chuckles while looking at her sister. "Yeah, maybe you too, I promise to try to listen you more." She says while smoothing the dagger as it seems to purr under her touch.

"You havent told me about her that much, why is she weapon instead of humanoid?" Diana asks while bringing her hand closer to dagger, as Akko sees what shes trying to do she snaps.

"Dont touch!" She says while pulling the dagger out of girls range.

Diana seems hurt and confused at Akkos behavior. "I am sorry." She mumbles.

Akko puts Twilight back into her jackets pocket while turning herself fully to Diana, she grabs her hands while soothing her. "Its just that.. its not safe to touch her. I am sorry, I should have told you instead of lashing out like that."

Diana gives her questioning look. 

"She carries all of sorts of things on her blade, you know black Death? Thats one of them.." Akko says while clearly uncomfortable at talking about this.

"You say what now?" Diana asks as her eyes widens.

"She has cutted flesh of many and thus she absorbs all that the victim are carrying, and all that morphs into something new. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I did see you holding her back in Japan?" Akko says while her grip tightens.

"That woman told something similar back then, but nothing happened to me when I was talking with Twilight, I am fine, really." Diana reassures brunette.

Akko frowns. "Thats only because you didnt touch the blade, all it takes is small scratch and you are goner.. Not anything going to save you then. I am immune to it but you are not, so please dont do it again, at least if I am not on place?" Girl says while giving Diana a pleading look.

Diana gives a comforting smile. "I understand, but why is she weapon while you are not? You are sisters, correct?"

"Thats.. complicate, she can turn to human form but it takes lot of energy, so she prefers to stay as weapon. Also I can keep her better on watch like this, she can be quite troublemaker I tell you that." 

"Hey, thats not true!" Comes voice from inside of jacket.

"Yes it is, and dont try to deny that." Akko frowns while looking at where her sister is.

"No, its not. Diana, dont listen her, she is lying! I am a good girl."

"Youre not pulling her into this! I am going to give you piece of my mind you little.."

Diana laughs as sisters continues bickering, she is only child after all, so this is something worth of seeing. While she has two cousins they are not that close to her, actually they usually teases her of her liking of Chariot. Its a new feeling, like her family would be expanding.

When they calm down and look at laughing girl, sisters begans to smile and soon join to laugh. When the laughter dies down they wipe their eyes while holding their stomachs.

"So should we head back, its already afternoon?" Akko asks.

"It is? But how, it did feel such a short time, yet its been hours already." Diana wonders while checking her pocket watch.

"Time is a weird thing.. But lets go before our parents begins to wonder where we are."

As soon as manor comes to view of girls, Diana gasps and Akko slaps her own forehead.

"What in the name of Beatrix has happened here?!" Diana yells as she can speak again.

"Looks like something did go wrong. I can fix this, probably.." Akko mumbles as she looks at manor that have morphed into somekind mix of castle and spaceship. Its also more hostile looking than before, every corner of mansions walls has somekind of weapons growing from them.

As they make their way to manors gate they are suddenly in sight of pair of lasercannons.

"No sudden moves Diana. My mom can diffuse them when she sees our picture on secure cameras, hopefully." 

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Diana says through gritted teeth.

"Well.. She has made mistakes with these things on few cases.." Akko says nervously. As she has says this the cannons pipes begins to glow as they charge the energy.

"Run." Akko whispers to girl.

"What did you say?" 

"Run!" Akko yells to her as she grabs Dianas wrist to her own and starts running towards nearest boulder. Then the cannons begin to fire after them, girls luckily got behind the rock before the lasers can hit.

"Few, that was close.." Akko says as she wipes her forehead.

"Pardon my language.. But what the bloody hell was that?!" Diana shouts at girl after her heart have returned to its own place.

"It would seem that my mom isnt control at least of some of the weapons, so I need to destroy them. You stay here while I do it." Akko says looking towards the main gate where the cannons are still pointing at their location.

"You cant do that! They will hit you!" Diana says while holding Akkos jackets sleeve.

"Relax, these are piece of cake. So stay down while I deal with them." Akko says as she takesTwilight out of her pocket. "I need katana, can you do that?"

"No problem, let me jus remember the right shape.. Okay, ready!" Twilight says as she morphs to japanese sword.

"Yush! Lets do this!" Akko says as she jumps out of behind the boulder and charges towards the cannons.

They start to shoot her with rapid fire but Akko strays the lasers aside with sword while she keeps running and dodging, as she is on gate she jumps towards the first cannon while slicing it to two, it explodes and Akko jumps towards the second, as it too is dealt with the same manner Akko let herself fall to ground.

Then the gates open while two witches approach the gate, Croix looks really nervous while holding her laptop. Bernadette frowns at her before she sees brunette who is placing Twilight back to her pocket.

"Are you girls alright, where is Diana?" She asks while walking faster towards girl as she cant see her daughter.

"Never better, good to get some practice! So what did go wrong?" Akko asks while looking to Croix who is glancing her computer with confused face.

"Thats the problem, I dont know! Everything was going perfectly fine until few hours ago the machines went crazy, as if they had gained own will, but thats insane!" Croix rambles when she is trying to get the idea what is happening.

"And then those machines started to spread, this is what happened after that." Bernadette says as she looks at manor, which is now almost overhelmed by technic.

"Dream fuel spirit.." Croix whispers to herself when she gets the situation.

"What did you say mother?"

"I said that this is work of my dream fuel spirit, but that is impossible! I havent used it on here, as if someone.."

"Would be using it? But who could hack your systems?" Akko asks while in deep thoughts.

"I seriously dont know. Someone very strong, but this means that we cant trust to technic when it comes to protecting the manor.."

"Damn, thats right. Well guess that we have to do this the old way then, theres no helping it." Akko says while holding her chin.

Bernadette clears her throat. "How do we get rid of this mess? We obviously cant leave all these.. machines on the walls?"

"I clean them off, but it will take couple days to do that, this mess is my fault after all." Croix says as she looks down.

"Nonsense, it takes only couple seconds if I can do it, there is no sense doing it by hand." Akko says while looking at her mother.

"But its my resbonsibility, I should do it." Croix says back to Akko.

"Rubbish, its not your fault that someone did take over your technology, let me handle this, please?" 

Croix sighs. "Fine, I let you do it.."

Akko beams at her. "Excellent! This wont take too long." She says while looking at spreading machines. Then she snaps her fingers and they disappear like they wouldnt been there on firts place, brunette looks satisfied. "And, done! So, who wants to eat something?"

Bernadette looks at her, dumbfounded. "How did you? Nevermind.. But where is my daughter?"

"Oh, thats right. Hey Diana! You can come out now!" Akko yells to girl. And soon she comes towards them while holding the horn. As Bernadette sees it she looks at Akko.

"Where did you get that?"

"Bunch of overconfident horses.. But they promised to help us with against those madmens neverthless, so I guess they are mostly alright. I dont still like them though.."

Croix also look at horn. "Unicorns, no wonder that you did take your time. You didnt do anything to them.. right?" She asks while frowns.

"Nope! At least not yet. Even if they were really annoying. But can you help me with this mother, I may able to use it when training of magic?"

Croix shrugs. "Sure, why not, that could probably work, I thought it earlier but unicorn horns are hard to find, for several reasons.."


	37. How does witches do magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana tries to teach Akko, she really tries.. And sorry to all smiths around there, I borrowed few ideas from internet when I did do that part, but hey this is fiction, right?

Next day, after the incident that Akko did fix, literally with snap of her fingers. Diana decided that she could try to tell Akko how did she learn magic, but as she carried huge pile of books to her rooms table, said brunettes eyes bulged.

"What the heck is this?" 

Diana takes the first book while giving it to girl. "This is how I learned magic." She says while opening the first book, magical history.

"Pfft, this should be peace of cake, I know enough of history!" Akko declares loudly.

However..

"What the hell is this jargon!? Where are everything truly important, why on heavens I should know about witch who invented spell that wipes the dust better.. I have saw the earth rise to mountain, and its definitely more interesting to watch than this!" Akko whines while burying her head to book.

Diana sighs. "I know that it can be.. boring, but its the only way, I told you that its not easy." She says while patting the brunettes back.

"Yes you did, but I thought something else.." Akko mumbles to herself.

"If you want we could take a break?"

Akko slams the book shut before Diana can finish the sentence. "Heck yeah we will! I am going to go crazy if I have to watch word more of this stuff. You know what? Let me teach you something instead now?"

"And what would that be?" Diana asks while rising eyebrow.

"Combat."

Diana blinks. "A what now?"

"Ya know, that stuff that I did on outside? On the gate? Sword skills for example?" 

"I-I dont know about that, I am not really into fihting.." Diana fidget on her chair.

"Then its even more important! Not for hurting others but for protect yourself. Come on, I show you! You dont have some big empty room around here? Or maybe we should go outside?" Akko says while holding her chin.

"If you insist, but where I can get gears and weapon? I seriously doubt that mother let me have one of our ancestors collection?" Diana says defeated.

"Aww, dont worry about that, you can take some of mine, I think I have leather armor somewhere in our house and I can make you a sword!" Akko says while clearly excited.

"Make a sword? Are you a smith?"

"That too, and I have watched the best working!" Brunette declares.

"Then show me."

As girls are front of Akkos house she had already made small smithy in front of it, and almost all of the required material was there: Root of mountain, sound of cats footfall, mithril, silver liquid (that Diana could guess what it was but didnt say nothing), pikes jawbone, little everything.

"And we add this mix my tooth.." Akkos says as she pulls her teeth out with tongs, "And could I get little of your hair?" She asks suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Diana looks at girl with odd face.

Akko sighs. "We make this your personal weapon, I need something from you, it makes sword trustworthy."

"Is it.. alive? I mean sword."

Akko chuckles. "No, It wont talk a word, but its not dead either, something between. Its your companion."

"What does that mean? Something like friend?" Diana asks.

"Not quite, something more, someone who you can trust more than anyone, like I trust my sister."

'But you are someone who I can trust' Diana thoughts herself. "Here, take it." She says as she cuts small curl of her hair.

"Excellent! Now I show you how gods make weapons. I borrowed my friends hammer for this, he owed me." Akko says as she pulls short handled hammer seemingly from nowhere.

As she mix all intregidents together something that looks very much like magic but not quite, she pushes the blend to melting pot, Akko claimed that it was powered by heart of the sun, which wasnt nearly as implausible that you could thought if you knew the girl. As she waits the mixture to beginning to melt she pulls it out and pours it to mold, as is has cooled down she takes the now formed rod to tongs and places it to forge. As it is heated enough she pulls it out and places it to anvil and begins to strike.

But striking wasnt what Diana would described it was, more like hammer was dancing on the surface of forming weapon, it was beautiful how it bounced from the surface of the rod. It sounded like angel choirs singing. But then it ended, way too soon as girl placed it back to forge, re-heating it and then she pulled it out and the singing and dancing did rise again and Diana joined it. Akko was smiling as her friend was dancing at same pace as she was striking the sword, it was truly beautiful to her. 

This continued hours and hours until finally the weapon was beginning to take the right shape, as girl did see this she did suddenly sunked it to waterbarrel. Sword screeched as it make contact with water but soon the sound died down, girl pulled it out of the water and inspected it, she liked what she did see. Now all that was left was finishing it, that meaned polishing and sharpening the sword and placing the handle parts.

Diana was exhausted of dancing, but she couldnt help it, the sword was practically calling her to dance as Akko had forged it, she couldnt really explain it otherwise. As if swords soul was reaching her, it was rather pleasant experience. While gathered enough strenght to sit Diana gave a look towards brunette who was now doing last sharpening to sword, then she came closer to girl while handing over weapon to her.

Sword looked like what knights had used long time ago, or what Diana has heard and saw on paintings. But sametime not, its blade seemed to cast its own light while there seemed to be stars on its surface, Diana rubbed her eyes and looked again, maybe it was illusion? But while she looked again stars were still there and they seemed to dance with eachother. 

"You do understand now, dont you?" She asks when Diana accepted sword, as she nods to girl Akko continues. "Take good care of her, had you already decided name?"

"Aurora." Diana answers shortly.

Akko smiles. "Figured out that much, its a good name. Now what do you say if we go back to yours house, we can try her tomorrow, you look tired."

"And I feel tired, but tomorrow I continue to teaching you, dont forget that." Diana says as Akko pulls her up. However Diana suddenly feels her legs give up and she begins to fall.

But before her face meets ground Akko catches her. "Easy there, forging is taxing work, just lend on me, lets take it slowly for now." She says as she lend her shoulder to girl and they begin to make their way towards mansion.

"But all I did was dancing, you made the sword, not me" Diana mumbles under her breath.

"Silly girl, I couldnt have done it by myself, you were forging it as much as I were, its your weapon after all. You did hear the singing, didnt you?" 

"I did, what was that? And what was that music?"

"It was Aurora, she was calling you to adventure of your life, story of your both, and you did accept. I am happy that you did, otherwise she couldnt be forged, and she was overjoyed from your decision, she is loyal to only you for now on, if someone else try to use it against you that person is doomed. As that music, I was merely playing backround song for your duetto."

"You are lying." Diana says bluntly.

"Ho? And why you say that?" Akko asks while smirking.

"I could hear it, it was more, Aurora could tell that too, it was old song, as if you were forging universe itself and not just mere weapon, she liked how you did play, we both liked it. That and you are terrible liar." Diana says with knowing smile.

"I actually hear that a lot, Aurora has good hearing from sword, but I am still not going to tell more."

Diana sighs. "I knew that you were going to say that, but its fine, you dont have to tell."

Suddenly there is yawning inside Akkos pocket. "Its been long time since I have heard the symphony of creation, I forgot how beautiful it is.." Twilight chirps with sleepy voice.

"Sister! Shut your mouth!" Akko snaps at her.

"I am sorry! Its just that, it reminds me of old days.." she says with apoledgit tone.

"Yeah, I know, everything was simpler back then.." Akko says as she look on the sky, like remembering something.

"So thats the songs name, you should play it more often." Diana says between yawns.

"And you should go to bed, young woman." Akko chuckles at her after she sees how tired Diana is.

"Maybe I should, promise to play to me again.. someday? Will you?" Girl says while beginning to drift to land of the dreams.

"Maybe I will, maybe I will." Akko says as they make their way to mansion.


	38. King and queen (but mostly queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana awakes on night. I thought what would be pretty neat form to scare the shit out of your opponents, what if you would face 20 meters long, monstrous centipede on dark forest? It gives more scare than a snake, or thats what I think..

Diana was sleeping restlessly, there was dreams that didnt make sense, battlefields, people that she didnt regocnize, monsters from ancient times. Old ones forging the universe, yggradsil, witches fighting humans, and the beast..

Terrible, monstrous beast that was attempting to devour Diana before she did wake up, she was sweating like crazy while squeezing her sheets with knuckles white. But there was something else, someone or something was there, beating the living hell out of monster, and it was calling her while it did this, but images were too hazy to Diana to regognize anything particular. Almost if something was messing with her brain.

Then Diana did hear a knock from window, thats strange.. she tought. But that someone was calling her, so she did rise from bed and walked towards the window while taking her wand with her, just in case..

And she did see small winged female figure just outside window who was waving to her, Diana opened the window while preparing murowa, fairy flew towards her until it speaked.

"Miss Cavendish, my queen wants to speak with you, would you follow me?" Fairy asked rather polite tone, which was little odd, fairies was known for their carefree attitude and mischivious nature.

"So that you can take me with you to your world? How stupid you think I am?" Diana snaps while rising her wand towards fairy.

Fairy flinched but soon gathered its composure. "No such thing will happen to you, she only wish to have word with you. My queen is no fool, she wont try anything that would anger the Shadow."

Diana rises eyebrow. "Shadow, I dont know such person? Then what she want to talk about?" She says as she lowers her wand.

Fairy grins. "Oh, but you do know. My queen wants to talk to you face to face, so if you could follow me?"

Diana sighs. "Fine, while your speech make no sense to me I hear what she wants. I just get my broom and clothes quickly, and may I take my friend with me?"

"Absolutely not!" Fairy snaps before it understands its mistake, "I mean, she wish to speak to you alone." Its says with much more softer tone.

Diana isnt so sure anymore if she should go with fairy but she is fairly confident of her own skills. She can escape if situation gets out of hand, so she slips out of window with her broom and begins to follow her uninvented guest.

As they are going deeper into the forest Diana notices that they are being watched, unicorns from yesterday are following them from sidelines while their leader comes towards them and begins to speak.

"So you did came, daughter of Beatrix, that was bold move from you. Are you perhaps little overconfident from your magic, little witch?" Its voice whispers to her head, Diana feels that she shouldnt be here after all, but its too late to turn back by now.

This isnt your business unicorn, you arent invited." Fairy says to beast and it leaves them alone while they make their way towards to deeper parts of forest, Diana is now walking because the trees make flying nearly impossible, but this fact also makes the escaping more troublesome, maybe she really should have stayed on her bed..

"Dont be afraid young one, like I told you, we are not going to do harm to you." Fairy says, as if it could read her thoughts.

"Then why it feels like you are going to do.." Diana whispers, barely audible voice.

Fairy looks at her with those dark eyes while giving her comforting smile. "Its probably the stories that you have heard of us, it is true that normally we would try to bring you to our own world, maybe you would be better safe on there. But your.. friend wouldnt be too happy from that, I can bet on that, so we wont do it."

Diana frowns, why everyone are afraid of Akko? Sure she gets it, she is powerful, but she havent done nothing to Diana, and she seems to be rather nice person, so why?

"I cant really tell you that, she would hunt us all down, so lets not go there." Fairy says suddenly.

"So you can read my mind?" Diana gasps.

Fairy chuckles. "No, but your body language is easy to read, and you are mumbling your thoughts outloud, so its not that hard to tell what you are thinking."

Diana blushes. "Sorry about that, but can you give me some hints? So that I could try to understand her better?"

"I am not going to mess with her, not after that warning that she did gave to gods." She says while seems to shiver.

"Warning? What warning?"

"I am shutting my mouth now.."

And so she did, rest of the journey went in complete silence, even the forest seemed to fallen to slumber, unicorns werent following them anymore and Diana didnt see any other movement either. Until finally they were middle of the forest, moon glowed from the sky, lighting the small clearing area of the forest, and there they were on their thrones made from wood and stone, towering over everything else, king Oberon and queen Titania, of course Diana regognized them, she had hear lots of stories of the noble of fae.

And in front of them were four wolfs and small soldier who was holding little spear, he was rather crumpy looking if you asked Dianas opinion. And there was several fairies around them who also lighted the area so it was rather easy to see.

Fairy that had escorted Diana flew towards them and bowed to Titania. "I have done what you did ask my queen, here she is, Diana Cavendish." She says while there are gasps among fairies, some of them arent happy of their queens decision but they keep their mouths shut. Crumpy looking soldier approaches Diana with his spear. 

"Bow before queen of fae, little witch." He says.

As Diana tries to do this Titania speaks. "No need to that, we invited her so she is our guest, you are amongst friends Diana."

"But my queen.." Little man tries.

"No buts Spriggan, I told you its fine."

Fairy named Spriggan grumbles until he sighs. "Fine, you may approach our queen.

Diana does this until she is near enough of them so she can speak properly. "While I appreciate invitation, your highness, may I ask why are you so interested from me?"

"No need to formalities, Diana. All the gods eyes are on you, you are quite important person."

"W-what are you saying?" 

"That its our best interest to keep you safe, if only she could understand that as well as we do. We want to help but she dont want to take it, its rather problematic wouldnt you say?"

"Would you please explain what is going on?!" Diana snaps rather frustrated tone.

Titania sighs. "That is also part of problem, I cant really, even if I would really want. Your friend dont trust us enough, but I cant blame her, not after what happened last time.. You have seen it Diana, cracks on her happy mask?"

"What would you mean, she is nice person."

"Because you are affecting her, but you have noticed when she losts control, you cant call her nice then, am I right?"

Diana fidgets while bowing her head. "Of course I have, but I want to believe in her. She is good person, that is what I think at least." She mumbles.

"She is, I dont deny that, but the same time she is ticking timebomb, she should really talk to someone, before something happens. And I believe that someone could be you." Titania says as she looks Diana deep into eyes.

Diana frowns. "But she wont tell me anything, if I get close to something she shrugs it off like it wouldnt be there in first place. It is so frustrating!"

"She has build a fortress to herself, she wont let anyone inside, not even you. But you have to try, our future might depend from that."

Diana frowns. "I try, but can you tell at least something from her?"

Queen sighs. "Not much, but maybe I can tell something without revealing too much? So she was forging I believe?"

"Yes, she was, but I would rather say that she was playing music."

"Ho? Its rare that she does that on these days, maybe you are already reaching to her inner self. It is a long time since she has forged, did she told you about the song?"

"No, but Twilight mentioned something of symphony of creation, what is that?"

Titania watches her with eyes wide. "So it is true.." she whispers.

"What did you say?"

"Ah, nothing, its probably nothing major, but this puts the rumors on new light. Maybe they arent as ridicilous as I thought that they were.."

"Would you tell me more, I need to know. It is true that witches are related to fairies? Are you perhaps our ancestor?"

Titania laughs with fae around her joining her, until she sees Dianas serious face. "No child, its not true. I dont know if Akko is aware of this but there is reason why she is so close to witches, it would seem that she has lost some of her memories on time."

"Do you mean?..."

"Not quite, but she is very close to your kind, I am afraid that you have to find answer to that by yourself."

"Can you tell me something more?"

"Lets think, have you heard of the first beast?" As Diana shakes her head Titania begins.

"I am not fully sure of the originin of story but I have heard rumors from older gods and spirits."

"Long before man, when the lands were still occupied by great lizards and seas were still hot from the forging. Something came from the deepest parts of emptiness, the first monster that ravaged on the nine worlds, it was terrifying creature, it devoured everything on its path, and no one didnt stand a chance against it, all hope seemed to be lost."

"But one day the mighty warrior came from the stars and fought with the beast, after long and exhausting battle, warrior did slay the beast and buried its body deep on the ground. But earth was left in ruins, it did take long time it to recover from scars of the battle, many species perished on that time, but it did gave chance to new ones to rise from the shadow of the fallens."

"And warrior declared that everyone who would join to beast side shall be slayed, and thus the peace was restored to worlds. But warrior also warned that the beast will rise again on someday, and that gods and mortals must be ready when that time comes, then the warrior did fall from deep sleep, and some say that warrior lost its form because of battle, that it was only shadow of its former self."

"And while some gods tell that warrior is still sleeping, rare knows that this isnt the truth. The warrior, who is rumored to be one of the old ones, is walking amongst men, waiting for the new battle to arise, new war against its nemesis, and if this day comes, then we all shall be ready, or face our doom."

**"And by whom have you heard such bedtime stories? Queen of fae."** Comes deep voice from the forest, wolfs growls while faes are terrified, Spriggan shifts to larger form while Titania seems to be unfaced.

"Little from here and there, Shadow. Or by what name you go these days?" Titania answers calmly as huge centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) emerges from the shadows, it vawes its antlers as it observes the scene on front of it, poison dripping from its fangs.

 **"Really now, that the knight on its shining armor comes to rescue mortals when the beast rise again? I seriously doubt that it will happen. But all of that is just myths, legends, old stories without any evidence or hard facts, why are you filling this little witchs head with such a lies? Titania?"** Centipede snaps its fangs as it rises its front body higher, ready to strike.

"Akko, stop this!" Diana says while approaching the centipede.

 **"And you! Do you have any idea what you are doing, young lady? You come here, middle of the forest, on the night, amongst the strangers, all by yourself! Why you just dont attach note to yourself:"Eat me, I probably taste good!?"** Akko screechs to Diana, with clearly furious tone.

Diana bows her head, she hadnt seen Akko like this on that short time that she had know her. "I just wanted to hear what she wanted to talk to me.." She mumbles while sniffing and fidgeting her hoodie with fingers.

 **"And do you have any idea how worried everyone were?** How worried I was when I heard that where you did have gone, my little witch?" Akko says softer tone while her rage calms down, as Diana notices this she runs towards the centipede while it lovers its body, and hugs her head. Akko begins to purr as Diana embraces her.

"Lets go home, Diana. Its been a long night, from both of us. Your mom almost had seizure, so we probably should hurry before she actually gets one." Akko-centipede murmurs to girl.

While Akko turns her head towards fae, her insect eyes blazing from yet rising fury. "As for you, **stay away from her, understood?"** She seethes to them.

Titania looks at god before her with still stoic face. "We have already said what we meaned to say. Dont worry Shadow, we dont touch the girl."

 **"Good."** Akko says as she lifts Diana to her back and begins to crawl out of the forest.

Oberon looks at his wife before he says anything. "Well, that went surprisingly good."

Titania looks after the moving centipede before she says anything. "Yes it went, she has clearly changed, for the better. The girl is good for her."

While her husband agree he continues. "But lets not try that ever again."

"We can agree with that." Titania whispers before her pose collapses.

Diana holds from Akkos antlers as they make their way on the forest, she dont say anything. She thoughts how reckless she was, why didnt she talk to someone before she did take her leave after the fae? She should have known better than this!

"Dont take it too hard Diana, I was just upset. But youre mom going to have word with you I am afraid. Damn those horses, now I am on debt to them." 

"Unicorns were the ones who told you where I was? That is little surprising, I thought that they hate you.."

"Yeah, they came to manor after they saw you, they like you, ya know? It was good job from them, I dont deny that. But I say this, dont do something like that ever again, its not good from my heart.."

"I am sorry that I made you worry again, I must apologize from everyone when we go to home, it was stupid, I know that much."

"Yeah, it was.. Now hold tight!" Akko says as she gains speed when the forest comes clearer, Diana squeezes tighter from her antlers as they make their way on the ground.

Diana decides that she did like it better when Akko was tiger, this form is cold and hard where big cat was soft and warm, but by the Beatrix that she did go fast, it felt like hours when she did make her way to forest with fae but now its not been even an half of hour and she can already see the manor.

As Akko comes to yard of manor she lets the girl out of her back while altering to her own form, Bernadette practically tackles her daughter when running towards her.

"Where did you found her?" She asks at Akko.

"Middle of the forest, she was talking with the queen of fae. I gave them piece of my mind, I am pretty sure that they dont do it again."

"A what now?! Diana! We are going to have a serious conversation at this!" She yells to girl while embracing her.

"I am so sorry mother, I wont do that ever again.." Diana sobs against her mother.

"You better not to do! Your mother is not so young anymore, are you aware of that fact?"

Comes second voice as Daryl approaches them, she looks at Akko then and whispers to her. "Thank you.." before she joins to hugging her niece.

As god observes the sniffing and hugging pile of witches she mumbles to herself: "Maybe this is worth of it after all.."

"So, what did you hear while you were getting her out of there, Akko?" Croix voice comes beside her.

Akko sighs. "Old nonsence, childrens bedtimestories, they are talking about things that they dont understand, so why cant they keep quiet about it.. I hope that Diana didnt buy it. Stories are just stories, truth is rarely as smooth as them."

"Then what did you hear?"

"Lets talk about that some other time, I am way too tired and pissed off to talk right now." Akko says as she makes her way towards her bedroom.

Croix looks after her as she mumbles. "And we will talk, I am getting to the bottom of this.."


	39. Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls tries to teach eachother more, and I need a fucking vacation, seriously! But not from writing though, because this is probably one of those things that keeps me going..

As Akko wakes up on the morning, she did watch at her Shiny Chariot snooze-clock as someone was banging her door, loudly.. and Akko wasnt morning people.

So as she stomped on the door and unlocked it while panging it open she wasnt that happy that someone was pulling her up so early, especially when she had have one of those actual dreams and not nightmares..

That is until she sees who was the person that did wake her up.

"Diana!" She smiles as she regognizes girl.

"Ready to some more teaching? Clock is already six after all." Blond girl asks while carrying pile of books.

Akko frowns as she sees them. "Ya know that most people are still sleeping on this time, right?"

"Well we are not those people, so prepare to study, we have so much work ahead of us."

"Fine, but I need a big cup of strong coffee before I can do anything." Brunette whines.

"Fair point, do you have tea, if I can join your company?" Diana smiles at her.

"I think that we should have on somewhere.. Wait, you seriously havent had anything this morning? And still you look so, so.. fresh?" Akko asks with confused tone while looking at girl.

"Well, yes, isnt this normal? Young humans have lot of energy after all." Diana shrugs her shoulders as they make their way towards kitchen.

"You may be right, we old hags need our koffeine after all." Akko says as she craks her back while straightnening it.

Diana chuckles as they walk. "Stop that Akko, you are as old as I am, at least physically, you told it yourself."

Akko frowns at her before she begins to whine. "Aww, come on Dianaa, dont tease meee!" She complains as they reach the kitchen. Chariot is already awake while drinking her applejuice, she have clearly been on jogging. Croix isnt morning people so she looks like living dead while holding her coffee mug with both shaking hands.

"It is truly a miracle! You did succeed on something that we have failed so many times Diana, you did get her up before eight." Chariot grins at girls.

Akko just look at her mother with eyes crossed before she goes toward the coffee machine and mumbles. "I am too old and its way too early for this shit.."

"Language!" Chariot and Diana snaps at her, she just shrugs her shoulders while preparing the coffee, or the nectar of life, like she calls it.

As she waits coffee to be ready and keeps cursing how slow these things are, Chariot glances at Diana before she whispers at her. "So, what did Titania told to you last night?"

Diana drops her gaze on table. "Some things that didnt make much sense if I am honest, something about old legends and monsters. But Akko wasnt happy about what she did hear and that is putting it lightly." She whispers back at her while looking at brunettes back.

"Yeah, I figured out that much after what Croix told to me, she dont like when someone tries to dig her past. Maybe there is some things that should be let buried.." Chariot whispers before Akko approaches them with big cup of coffee.

"So, what we are studying today Diana?" She asks after she gains enough energy from black liquid while devouring the sweets from the table.

As Diana sips her tea she takes the first book and gives it to girl. "Magic linguistics? Really now?" Akko frowns as she looks at book.

After Diana puts cup on table she answers. "Most spells are based on different languages, example of latin or gaelic, so its essential to learn of these languages to perform spells."

"Yeah, it makes sense, I guess." Akko says before she opens the book. After reading it some time she asks then. "But what are all of this nonsense? These are like phases of moon, what this got anything to do with this subject?"

Diana pulls her chair near her before she looks what Akko means. "These are luna alphabets, you could say that these are secret language of withches. It is old system but still used, although I doubt wheter it is no longer useful, since there are not much witches these days. This only makes harder to teach those who want to be witch but have no magical backround." She frowns.

"So old people that are stuck on past, eh? And they are wondering why magic is disappearing, when they use things like this?" Akko thoughts outloud.

Three witches glances at god before Croix asks (after she has drank her very black coffee) "Havent you said that you hate humans, yet you still are accepting the idea of them learning magic, isnt that little.. hypocrite?"

Akko thinks before she says anything. "Magic is a gift, while it may be particarly true that I dont like humans in common, but I am not that much against if some of them want to learn it."

"And who gave this gift to us, if I can ask?" 

Akko pokes her own temple. "That I dont remember, its little funny actually, I can remember older things easily but on that subject my gears hit empty. Anyway we are drifting off the road, so magic linguistics.."

'She is doing it again..' Diana thoughts herself, 'I just have to dig as long as I can to find something..'

"Earth to Diana." Akko says while snapping her fingers on front of her.

"Ah, sorry. It would seem that I was lost in thought, what it is that you are asking?" Diana says while they have moved their spot on the manors yard, books spread in front of them.

"Its not that, rather I want to show you a different kind of language, if you dont mind?"

Diana blinks, this might be something. "Of course, I am happy to learn new."

"So, this is basically one of the old languages, BUT you shouldnt try this on yourself." Akko says as she takes stone tablet from her backbag.

"Why is that?" Diana asks as Akko starts to script symbols on the tablet, as she has written word, it begins to glow.

"Because, its dangerous." She says as fire starts to dance on the surface of the tablet, it circles the letters and while it does so there is something forming on air while dancing of fire increases.

"What is happening.." Diana gasps before in front of them is small red dragon, its snake like body circles on the air as it comes closer to girls while observing them, its small wings fluttering as it sniffs Diana while flying around her until it lands around her neck, wrapping itself loosely on girl and begins to purr.

"This is Ruby, say hello to her Diana." Akko smiles as dragon purrs while huffing smoke out of its nose.

Diana tries of dragons scaly skin while soothing it gently, it is so warm, not umcomfortably so though, and it seems to like it as it murmurs under her touch. Ruby shifts position so that girl can reach her head better. While Diana scratches under dragons jaw, Rubys little legs vawes wildly as she tries to reach the itchy spot.

"These are words of old. Ruby doesnt have place to stay right now, Diana, what would you say if?..."

"I would be happy if she can stay with us, I just has to ask for my mother." Diana says as she pat the small dragons horned head.

Brunette smiles as girl runs toward the mansions door while dragon flying besides her head.

"Yeah, maybe it is worth of trouble after all.." Akko mumbles as she observes exited girl making her way inside the mansion.

"Say Akko, are you ready to talk about last nights events?" Croix asks as she sits on grass beside her.

"Agh, fine I guess. So what ya want to know mother?" Akko says as she throw her back on the grass.

"What did queen want of her, why did she bring her to forest?"

"I am not sure, I didnt hear all that they were talking, just the latest parts."

"And what I did hear you werent too happy?"

"You could say so, lucky for them that Diana was there.."

"So, would you lighten me of subject that upsetted you?"

Akko sighs deeply. "They told her of the beast and warrior.. ya hear of them?"

Croix frowns. "Something, but its not much, you know more of this then?"

"Ya could say so.. Lets just say that dont trust stories too much.. Have you heard of silurians or lizard people?" Akko asks.

Croix holds her chin while thinking. "Some myths say that they were the ones who inhabitated the Atlantis, is this true?"

Akko chuckles dryly. "Not bad at all, just what I did except from you mother, ya know where that place was?"

"I think that no one knows, thats why they call it the lost city."

"Dig enough ice from the south pole and you find it, or at least it remains.." Akko says while looking on the blue sky.

Croix glances at girl long time until she says anything. "How you do know this?"

"Simply, it was on some parts my fault that it was destroyed, it was old culture, much older than humanity, you cant even imagine it. But stories of it remained because there were few survivors.."

"Humans talk of lizard peoples, there are some of them left but they are hiding because they are smart. They are hiding because they fear gods wrath, they are afraid of me and the beast alike. I have tried to search them and apologize but not such luck.."

"Dont tell me.."

Akko sighs while pulling herself on standing, then she bows to her mother. "May I introduce myself again, I am that warrior of myths."

Croix looks at her with shocked expression. "But that would make you old.. very old."

"If you count that silurians and dinosaurs went almost to extint around seventy million years ago then yes, I am old, mother."

"But I never thought that.. nevermind, then can you tell me what really did happen?"

"What happened was that I came to earth when the beast did, I came simply to kill it, I was not here to save anyone. I was here for revenge, so that is what I did, and while I did it I drove the whole planets inhabitants to nearly extintion, so dont believe old stories, they usually lie." Akko says with bitter tone.

Croix looks ground as she tries to take this knowledge inside of her..

"And please dont ask more, you have heard enough for now, and if I may ask, keep this to yourself, others are not ready for the truth yet." She says while looking at mansion when she hears that Diana is coming towards them while little dragon is with her.

"Yeah, I get it, and even if I would tell I dont think that they would believe me.. Say what, is it true that the beast will come back?" Croix asks as she has pulled herself together.

"As surely as the sun rises on the morning, I am afraid that parts of its conciusness have already awakened, we have hard times ahead of us..."

"She can stay! Akko, Ruby can stay here!" Diana beams as she tackles brunette to hug.

"Thats good news, now you have friend always by your side, even when I am not." Akko says as she pats Dianas back.

Girls smile disappears as she at looks brunette. "But why wouldnt you be here?"

Akko gives her a ghost of smile. "I am god, Diana. I cant be always here, even if I wish I could, there are monsters to slay and others to help, thats my job after all. But worry not, I wont be gone for too long, at least I hope so, my little witch." She says as she wipes tear out of girls face.

"But I dont want you to leave, that would be unfair." Diana whispers.

"Yes it is, but life usually is. But that time isnt yet, so lets enjoy now while we can, that we have good memories when its time to us separate. What do you say Diana?"

"I say that lets make this time unforgottable, and you cant leave before I have stuffed all my knowledge on your head!" Diana says with fiery gaze.

Akko smiles at her when she remembers her past incarnations exactly same words, oh those good old bad times. "Yeah, I cant leave just yet, and I have to protect you so theres that too, or to teach you to be able to protect yourself."


	40. What is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Akko teaches Diana at turn.

As Ruby was resting on grass, girls were trying to read magic linguistics while Diana feels distracted because what Akko told, when would she leave? Diana didnt want her to be away, was it selfish? Probably yes but still.. No! She has to take all out of this time they have, she can mourn later.

"Can you teach me what you did show earlier?" She asks as she shuts her book.

Akko looks at her before she shovels her own book aside and pulls the stone tablet out of her bag and gives it to girl.

"Lets try it then, I already made some notes that helps on translating, here take these." She says when giving girl a thick pile of papers.

As Diana takes the notes and begins to read them, she is lost on first paper, she gives questioning look to brunette before she asks. "Is it really this hard?"

"Yup, ready to give up?" Akko asks with teasing smirk, while already knowing answer.

Diana pouts at her before she looks at notes again and mumbles under her breath words that no fine lady should say.

After few hours however..

"This is impossible! These notes dont make tails or heads! Are you trying to fool me Akko?" Diana says while ready to tear her hair off.

Akko shakes her head while sighing. "Tsk, did you really think that it would be so easy? Here let me show you again." She says while taking stone tablet on her own hands and beginning to script again with her finger. 

"You see, you have to write with your mana, this dont work otherwise." Akko says as she had written another word and then pulls red rose from thin air and then gives it to girl.

"But I dont have that much mana, I cant even draw one symbol before I run out of energy, how I suppose to write anything?!" She looks at flower with sour face.

Akko sighs before she take Dianas hand on her own and giving her the tablet.

"Then let me help you, you have something particular on mind?" 

Diana thinks until she answers. "What can you create with this, is there limitations?"

"Actually no, but I like forging better, this just dont give the same feeling, ya know?"

"Yes, I think I understand what you do mean. Then perhaps.. can I create small animal?" She asks while glancing brunette.

Akko eyebrow rises. "Sure, lets try that then, though creating lifeless objects is far safer, the symbols have to go right at first try, otherway it may warp."

"What would you mean by that?"

Brunette grins at her. "What I mean is, that if you mess this up we have bloodlusted monster animal to slay."

Diana swallows while looking at tablet. "But I want to try, lend me your power if you would be so kind."

"Always." Akko says while she begins drive her mana to girl. Its unpleasant feeling, Diana feels the raw power that flows from god to her veins and it feels that they would give up at any second now.

She holds back tears before Akko stops. Diana feels suddenly powerful, like she could bend the world under her thumb if she so decides.

"Its tempting, isnt it? The power I mean." Brunette whispers at her.

Diana had to admit, if someone with ill intents would get this much power, world would be soon be in ruins. But she isnt like this, she is better than this!

"I wish only to draw, nothing more, so guide my hand, Akko."

Akko chuckles at her. "Thats good answer. Sorry for that but I had to test you, see if you are worthy." She says while she gives instructions to girl as she begins to draw symbols.

And soon something begins to form in ground in front of them, something fluffy, something brown, and it has two long ears and cute little tail.

As Akko reach towards it, small animal crouches its head on ground, shivering while its insticts tell it that it will be eaten soon, but to bunnys surprise hand just grabs it while lifting it on air and brings it closer to these two girls.

"Here you go." Akko says as she gives bunny to Diana.

"Is it actually real? Or is it just image of the real thing?" Diana asks as she soothes the bunnys fluffy fur as it observes her with its eyes.

"As real as Ruby, you could ask the same of yourself, or the world around you. Is it just image of what forgemaster made, or maybe we all exist on dream and disappear when dream ends. I have long time ago stopped question if something is real." Brunette says while also patting bunnys head.

Diana looks at bunny, then her own hands before she looks at god beside her. "I surely wish that this is real.. Do you know who made planets and stars then? Who was that made it all to exist."

Akko frowns at her when pulling her hand out. "Why do you have to always ask such hard questions?"

Girl lifts her gaze towards brunette. "My mother have told me of the Old ones, of course. But since you are god, maybe you know more?"

Akko turns her gaze away. "But I dont know, and little girls shouldnt know either. You should pet bunnies and enjoy your life. Let bygones be bygones, your life is so much easier that way."

"But what if I dont want it to be easy? Have you consired that, what if I want to travel across the world and inspect it like you do when I am older, what if I want to help people and spread the joy of magic!" She says with determination on her voice.

Akko grins at her. "But you dont neccesarily like what you find out, world is dangerous place little witch." She says and the air suddenly feels colder.

"Then you come with me! Lets face it all together. That way you arent so lonely anymore." Diana says as she grabs Akkos hand. 

Akko looks at her with eyes wide. "You.. mean that, seriously?"

"With all my believing heart. You dont have to be on yourself, you can be happy, even if you yourself dont believe so." Diana says with soft, almost etheral voice as Akko feels that something flows from girl to her, and it feels familiar, she hadnt have this feeling in ages, could it be?... She thoughts herself when observing the witch on front of her.

"Well I'l be damned.." Akko whispers to herself as she sees something beyond her mortal shell.

"What did you say Akko?" Diana says while she snaps out of it.

"Ah, nothing, absolutely nothing!" She waves her hands on front of her. "I might just get the idea why they are after you.." She mumbles under her breath.

"So, what you say of the creation magic Diana, did you get hang of it?" Akko asks at girl while pushing her thoughts aside for now.

"Its quite wonderful, but I dont believe that even the mightiest witches could do this by themselfs, so it is impractical on that sense to us sadly."

Akko shrugs her shoulders. "That may be the case, but maybe that is for the best, like I said, it can be dangerous. Mess up with one symbol and you have bunch of troubles on your hands, quite lethal problems.."

Diana shivers at thought of feral killer bunnies. "Maybe you are right, but we are definitely try to it more on some other time. Do you agree Akko?"

Akko sends her a toothy smile. "Yeah, why not. But remember, always inform me first before trying. Want to try teach me more on this subject?" She asks as picking book of linguistics again.

"Gladly! So where were we?" Diana says as she takes the book from brunettes hand, not noticing her observing gaze that looked inside of her very soul. 

Akko chuckles on inside of her head. 'Yes, this is it, I have always wondered why you give so familiar feeling Diana, I have to tell brother of this. But you are not aware of this to yourself, maybe that is for best.'

"Sister, you did notice it too, didnt you?" Akko hears Twilights voice inside her head.

"How could I not? Its been such long time, yet here she is, in front of us. I told you that family of Cavendish have always been affected by hers essence, here is the solid proof!"

"I presume that you are going to keep this to secret of her, is that wise decision if I may ask?"

"You know the answer already, so why you do ask? We dont need to mix Diana on this mess, its safer this way."

"But you did hear what she did say! She wants to be with us, so why we dont give her a chance?"

"Not yet, lets look after we have taken care of those madmens, if she still accept me after what I must do, then she can come, then I tell her the truth."

"But.."

"No buts, sister! That is the final."

"Listen! What if the beast rise again? Then we must tell her, do you agree? It goes after her newerthless.."

Akko sighs internally. "Fine, but I really did hope that bastard would stay dead, guess it cant be helped.."

"Well its been 70 million years already, so.."

"Phah! You know that isnt nearly enough time, someone has been helping it! And I may guess who, but I dont know why?"

"...."

"Yeah, I guessed so, you havent slightest idea yourself, sister?" Akko says inside her head.

"No, I dont, but it will reveal on time, when we get our hands on them." Twilight states coldly.

"Yes, I cant wait.." Akko says as her eyes start to glow and menacing grin spreads on her face.


	41. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akkos brother is going to give visit but not quite yet. Dianas past is kicking her hard on head.

Akko pulled herself out of slumber early, because she already knew that Diana was strict as clock, guess that old habits die hard.. Neverthless, she was enjoying this, spending time with her, even if Akko knew that it wont last, all good comes to end eventually.

And just as she finishes thought, there is knock on the door.

"Be right there, just wait a minute." Akko says as she prepares herself on new day, her dreams have come much more pearable, maybe because she is lot happier when she can spend time with her, or because Akko knows that she can prevent tragedy unlike last time..

"Good morning Akko, how was your night?" Diana asks as she notices that her friend looks lot less like the walking dead that she were mere weeks ago.

The light has returned on her eyes and she seemed healthier, Diana did like these changes, also Akko seemed to smile more than earlier, this made Dianas poor little heart go overdrive on sometimes, because brunettes smile was sight to see, it beamed brighter than the sun itself!

"Ohaio, Diana! I'd say that it was mostly okay, what about you, are you good? You look little pale?" Akko says while observing blond girl.

Diana waves her hand in front of her while yawning. "I am quite alright, no need to worry about me." She lies to her.

But the truth is, her dreams have gone even weirder than earlier, now she sees more figures that she cant regognize while the monster stays.. And she hears voices, one of them is definitely Akkos, but the form that she sees is not.

And she sees battle, always battle, and voice, voice that calls her to war, to slay, to kill.. And that voice belongs to her friend, and there is something else too, but before she can reach it she wakes up.

"Should we head to the table Akko? I am sure that you are hungry." Diana says while looking brunette with odd gaze, what is it that she is missing?

Akko looks back at her while furrowing her brows, does Diana know something? "Sure, lets go before we run out of coffee."

Girls go with silence on the hallway before Diana stops suddenly, she feels nauseos, probably because lack of sleep. "Hold on Akko, I think that I need to rest a little bit." She says while holding her head.

"Now, can you tell me how your night really went?" Akko asks while holding girls shoulder.

Diana looks at her before she sighs. "Is it really that obvious?" She asks, as Akko nods she begins to talk. She tells of her bizarre dream that left her sleeping so short, as she tells brunette seems to pale while in deep thoughts.

As Diana ends her explaining Akko holds her chin while looking into distance.

"Akko, what do you think of this?" Girl asks while waving her hand in front of Akko.

"Ah, sorry about that.. Maybe is that just, I dont know, what happened on that evening is messing with your brain, that is possible?" Akko says with unsure tone. 

"I seriously dont know anymore, its just.. these dreams feel more like memories rather than actual dreams, but I dont regognize anyone out there, except you.." Diana mumbles.

Brunette gives her worried look while biting her lip, what on hell is going on? She made sure that Diana couldnt reach her memories, why are they still affecting on her dreams?

"Ya know, big sister, maybe this is good thing? She can learn by herself, we dont have lie to her anymore?" Akko hears Twilights voice on her head.

"Tsk, you know that its opposite, these memories arent exactly hers in sense, these are older. But why, how can she remember something that hasnt happened to her?"

"Maybe she is more than vessel? Maybe she actually is her? That could be so simple.." Twilight says.

Akko furrows brows. "But why this fragile form if that would be it, that just doesnt fit, she is witch, not a spirit, not a god, you have seen it yourself sister, or do you perhaps know more than you tell?"

Twilight coughs. "Dont know what you are suggesting.. But if you really want to keep her on dark, maybe you should call brother, he is good with these things?"

Brunette mumbles herself. "Yeah, maybe.."

"Akko, are you alright? You are zoning out again."

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought, tell me, do you remember something else?"

"No.. except that there was voice, your voice if I can clarify that."

"Oh? And what did that voice told you?" Akko asks.

Diana fidgets while looking on floor. "You did call me on battle.."

Brunettes face goes grey as ash before she says anything. "Really now.." She whispers.

"You are probably right, all that has happened is messing with my head, like you would ever do such a thing! I am sorry of talking of my own worries.." Diana says while she keeps her gaze on floor.

"No! I mean its alright Diana, you wouldnt bother me ever, you can talk to me of everything, thats what friends are, right?" Akko rambles as she squeezes girls hand.

"Its just that.. these dreams are starting to take toll of me, I dont know how much longer I can take this!" Diana says while sniffing.

Akko looks at her before she grabs girls arms and turn her to herself and looks her eyes. "Ya know, you dont have to take those alone, I can take them from you, so you can sleep on peace." 

Diana looks back at her before she pulls girl to hug. "But then you would suffer for them, I cant do that.."

Akko chuckles while patting girls back. "Silly witch, I have seen things that you couldnt imagine, few nightmares are nothing!"

"But how you could even do something like that?" Diana says while separating herself from embrace.

"Its easy, wear this when sleeping, I can assure that you will sleep better from now on." Brunette says while pulling silver medaljong from her pocket.

"What is this?" Diana says while inspecting necklace.

"Dreamcatcher would probably be the right term."

"I will try this, thank you Akko." Blond says while taking medaljong from brunette.

"No problem, I told you that I would help you, now lets go eat something." Akko says while smiling to girl.

As they are on kitchen again, whirlwind is raging on Akkos head. "What the actual hell is going on here, do you still say that its best for her if she remembers, sister?" She says inside her head.

Twilight curses to herself. "Of course not! How stupid you think I am? Those memories dont belong to this universe, especially on young mortals head!"

"Youre right on that! Then why on heavens would she show these images to Diana, she isnt like this.."

Twilight sighs. "Maybe she cant control what Diana sees? That would explain lot, we did agree after what we did that no living soul shall know of that massacre."

Akko frowns. "Yes, yes we did. And I intend to keep my word, we did bury the truth in deep, and there it shall stay!"

"And besides, why should anyone know? We did the right thing.." Twilight says.

"Yes we did, it was huge mess that we cleaned and it was because what those peoples did, what other way there would have been? Destroy the old and start new.." Akko thought herself.

"And it was the right choice, that old world was lost cause! Remember those war hungry fools that did bring it all to ruins? It wasnt our fault, we merely wiped their mess! Though the making new was really taxing job."

Akko chuckles. "Its always easier to destroy something than build new, but I dont understand how one of them did escape of that, didnt we destroy it everything on our journey?"

Twilight shrugs. "Maybe he did escape on different realm, that is possible. But we did show him, he is really stupid when thinking of coming back."

"He is, but that wont stop him for trying, though this time we cant go all out, I prefer if we wouldnt cause another genocide.."

"And thats exactly why we get help! It was our plan, right?"

"It is, but we shall see if we can gather enough of them, fighting that snake isnt easy task, ya know this much, sister."

Twilight sighs. "I know, and since magic is disappering there arent many who risk it all by fighting, gods have offered help but since you are such blockhead.."

"Oh you dont start with me, while I agree that some of them are trustworthy, that isnt nessecarily the case with all of them, maybe they go straight on that warlords side and spill it all.."

"I know, I know.. Its just that they would help a bunch, you have made quite a lot friends in Japan, and your father is good god, you know this yourself."

Akko smiles internally. "Yeah he is, he has always believed in me, even on hard times. Lets see when time comes how many of them is ready to stand on my side, lets show them how we do battle."


	42. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking of guest, and they are totally just friends on these chapters when they are ten years old, well because they are only ten gods sake!

As girls are sitting on morning table, Croix and Chariot looks at them when they notice the strange athmosphere, something is definitely going on again.

"So girls, how was night?" Chariot asks while drinking juice.

"Pretty good.." Akko says while sipping her coffee.

"I would say that it was alright.." Diana says while just looking at her already cold tea, lost in thoughts.

"Can I ask you something, mothers?" Akko asks while looking blond girl.

"Sure, what it is?" Croix says while finishing her black coffee 

"I would ask if someone could come to visit us? He is an old friend of mine."

Chariot and Croix shares a look before answering, their daughters guest could be anything between heaven and hell.

"Can you be more specific, your.. friends can be troublesome on times." Croix says as she looks at her daughter.

Akko furrow her brows while frowning at her mother. "Oh, come on. It was one time, besides that dragon didnt destroy whole house!" 

Croix glances at girl. "Yeah, only half of it. But could you please tell a little more of this guest?"

"He is an old family friend, he is a good guy, though some humans dont seem him that way."

"Is he monster or god, or something else?" Croix asks while trying to get something out of her daughter.

"Something.. lets just say that he helps mortals to sleep, is this enough for you?"

Croix sighs before she says anything. "Fine, I guess he can come, or what do you think honey?" She says while looking at her wife.

Chariot finishes her juice. "I dont see why not, if he can behave himself, I would appreciate if our house would still be impact when he leaves."

Akko waves her hand in front of her. "Its totally fine, you dont probably even notice his presence, or at least I hope so.." Brunette mumbles the last sentence.

"What did you say Akko?" Chariot asks.

"Nothing important, how about yours mom, Diana? Has she anything against it?"

Diana sips at her long lost cold tea while looking at girl. "I dont believe so, she always takes guests without hesitation, affection is after all our familys motto."

"Thats good, I text him that its alright, can you tell to your mother then?" Brunette says while looking at her phone.

"I'l inform her, can you tell his name?"

Akko seems to froze when looking at phone. "Yeah, right, name.. Joe Black, that is it, thats definitely his name! No question about it, hehe.." She says while sending text to her friend.

Three witches look at her but dont say anything, it will be revealed on time after all.

As girls are studying again on balcony of manor, Akko begins to get hang of it, how to do magic thats it.

"So, if I flip wand like this." She waves her hand like she would do the move. "And then say Murowa, that is one of those destructive spells, right?"

Diana smiles at her, she is learning it after all. "Yes Akko, that would be correct, but you of course has to add your mind on it, just words and moves dont do magic." She says while flipping her own wand and bringing tea containers on the table.

"Yeah, you have told me that hundred times already, I am not total blockhead, ya know?" Akko says while re-heating cup with her own fire. Ruby follows their movements from the floor before she begins to sleep again.

"Does dragons sleep always this much, or is it just her?" Diana asks while looking at red dragon.

Akko glances at sleeping beauty before she answers. "Dragons live from magic, so while its easier to bigger and older dragons to gather it, the young ones struggle so they try to spare it, after she growns up she becomes more active, you will see.."

Diana holds her chin in thought. "I have heard that some dragons devour sorcerer stones, is this the case with her?"

Akko chuckles while hearing this. "Not problem, she is a good one, although you should look after her and keep her on track, she is still young so she doesnt neccesarily understand all of boundaries."

"I see, I will do that. When does our guest arrive if I may ask?"

"I hope that on next week. Though he is really busy person."

"How did you two met, or what is your relationship with him, you seem to be on good terms?" Diana asks.

Akko looks at girl. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, you did say that you are friends, I just thought that if you two are.. maybe closer than that?" Diana says while tangling her curls.

"Closer, like how?" Akko rises her brow while sipping her tea.

"Maybe in romantic sense? You are older than you look, you have said that much yourself.." Diana mumbles under her breath.

Akko nearly shokes on her tea. "W-what did you say?!" She asks while coughing liquid out of her lungs.

"I just would want to know if you two are like that, for purely platonic reasons of course!"

"Oh my fucking.. Diana, I can assure you that is not the case! We are friends, very good friends and thats it. And while I am old as heaven I still am in sense ten year old girl, so no thank you for anything romantical!"

Diana smiles at her softly. "I understand, sorry that I did ask of that. I am glad.." She mumbles.

"Hm? Glad of what?"

"Ah, its nothing, just silly thought, nothing else. Tell me, what would you say if we actually would try to do these spells?"

Akko frowns while she looks at spell book that Diana is showing at her. "Problem is that I dont have wand."

Diana takes her own and hands it to girl. "Then take mine, this is my spare wand, I take my own and we can try together, what do you say?" She beams at her.

Akko looks at offered wand with furrowed brows. "I am not really sure if that is good idea.."

"It is going to be alright, I am sure of it, you have evolved so much on this short time, now lets put it on use, please?" Diana sends pleading face towards girl.

Akko sighs while scratching her neck. "Fine.. But lets at least find some wide area of this then.." She says as she takes offered wand.

"I might know good place, just follow me! And lets get our mothers while we are into it, they can give you a few tips if you need it." Diana says as she grabs brunettes wrist and drags girl with her.

As they are on large grassland near the manor, not too far from forest, three older witch are looking from sidelines as girls (mostly Diana) practice their magic. In 50 meters front of them are their targets, two straw dummies and behind them a large boulder which takes the impacts if dummy falls.

As Diana concenrates of hers target her wand begins to emit green light before she has charged the spell properly. Then she sights mentally dolls head while shooting the curse. "Murowa!" She shouts and the small green spark makes its way on dolls head, shooting it straight off.

As she fix the straw head with click of her wand she looks at Akko, who looks very, very nervously on wand in her hands and then to the targets.

Diana takes hold of her hand while whispering to her. "I know that you are capable of doing it, believe in yourself."

Akko swallows before taking the wand, as she does this her mothers back away quite a bit while preparing magic barriers to themselfs, as they notice that Bernadette stands on the same spot Croix crabs her hand while moving her further of girls.

As Akko begins to concentrate on dummy she begins to charge the wand, instead of green light however it begins to illuminate crimson red light, as red as blood. Diana sees this and looks at girl while preparing to say something to her but brunette also is radiating the same red aura, and she doesnt seem to notice anything around her. Diana prepares barrier soon to herself as Akko whispers to herself on some mantra.

"Murowa!" She shouts as she shoots the spell. The curse is on far different scales of Dianas, it isnt small spark, rather it resembles red sun which radiates like its counterpart, as the curse makes it way towards the dummies it burns everything on its path, first grass, then the ground beneath it. As it hits the targets it evaporates them instantly while the sickening red light turns flashing bright and everyone closes their eyes.

As the spell dies down all witches gasp. Where there was once two dummies and boulder, were now just huge smoking crater that illuminated that same red poisonous light.

"Shit.." Akko mumbles to herself as she holds wands remains on her hands.

"Eheh.. sorry about your wand Diana." Akko says while scratching her neck and laughs nervously.

Diana look at her with dumbfounded face, as she picks her jaw from ground she tries to say something, anything. All she gets out of her mouth is just small winces.

Bernadette isnt doing any better, she just takes deep breaths when trying to process what by the nines just happened, this girl is seriously dangerous, she knows her power but still. She dont want to be of her enemy at any cost..

"Should we stop from this day then? Since there arent practically anything to left with we could practice?" Akko says while clearing her throat.

Chariot is first to speak. "That would probably be the best, what would you say if we eat on our house?" She asks at Bernadette.

"I dont have anything against it, maybe we could talk of this on there perhaps?" She says while looking at crater.

Croix mumbles on her own when looking at her daughter. "She is definitely better now, I just cant decide if that is good or bad thing.."

Akko escorts Diana with her towards manor. "What were you saying before, well that happened?" Diana asks as they are on manors yard.

"I told myself to keep it down, seems like it didnt work that well.." Akko frowns at herself.

"I see.. then what was that red aura, it wasnt for sorceres stone or leylines?"

"That was my own power, maybe its why I always fail at this stuff.." Akko says to herself.

"I wouldnt call that exactly failing, the spell was actually quite correct but it was way too powerful. Maybe thats why the wand was destroyed, it couldnt handle that much energy." Diana says with analytical tone while holding her chin.

"But that was the lowest that I could put it! I cant help it, these things arent exactly designed to me, I am sorry of your wand.." Akko whines when she looks at piece of burned wood and bended metal on her hand.

Diana grabs brunettes hand. "I am sure that with right kind of wand you can do magic like us, you have come a long road such short time, I am proud of you Akko! We just need to keep trying, and practice more and dont worry of the wand, that was only spare after all." Diana reassures her while they head towards Akkos house.


	43. Sturm und drang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko tries to teach gods stuff to Diana, also what the actual devil, someone reads this? I have advice, please dont, because I should erase about half of this, its mostly fillers or otherway really bad written.

As the group is on inside of house, older witches on the other side of table while the girls on the other. They are enjoying small dinner while talking about what did just happened and how to prevent it.

"So, could you please explain one more time, Akko?" Bernadette sighs as she buries her head on hands.

"Its easy, I used my own power instead of that of what you do use, thats probably my biggest obstacle on witchcraft. I cant tame it enough that spells would be safe." Akko says as she eats eats cinnamon buns.

"Then why not use leylines energy instead? Problem solved?" Diana asks.

"Yeah, sure.. If you want the leylines to collapse thats it."

"Why would that happen?"

Akko sighs as she finishes eating. "Easy answer, if I would try to draw energy from leylines or sorcerer stone I would take it all. While I can give magic as you have probably noticed, I also take it. While sorcerer stones do gather it too, I cant control how much I take it. We tried it once and leyline above Japan almost snapped. I learned my lesson."

"It was a mess, we dont want to repeat it." Chariot says while drinking her tea.

"Oh, so that is the case." Diana says.

"But then how could you do magic safely, is there way that we are not aware of?" Bernadette asks.

Akko looks at her before she turn her gaze towards Croix. "When it is ready, mother?"

"Not much longer by now, I just have to make sure of few things, then its ready to use."

Akko beams at her. "Thats good, I cant wait!"

"What are you talking of Akko?" Diana asks.

Brunette just grins at her. "You will see.." Is all that she says. "Say Diana, now that I have tried your way, would you want to try mine?"

"What would you mean by that?" 

Akko looks at her hands. "Ya know, like thunder?" She asks meekly.

All four witch froze after that statement. "A what now?" Diana asks.

"I just want to know if you would want to try that?"

"But isnt that far beyond my abilities, wouldnt using that much energy drain my mana?" Diana asks with shocked expression.

"Well, technically it isnt magic, you dont make lightning by yourself, you just create the athmosphere where it is possible to draw its power to use it, so it should be possible you to do it with little powerboosting, in this case that would be me. Or you can gather mana from sorcerers stone, but it limits where you can use it." Akko explains while waving her hands.

"Hmm, so it isnt practical unless the powersource isnt movable.." Croix thoughts outloud.

"And I am sure that you can fix that mother, I mean you have done far more complex things than that. I am looking forward to it." Akko says while giving thumbs up to her.

"Wait, if is it possible of witches do this, then why.." Bernadette starts.

Akko lifts her finger, silencing her. "While I share this with you, no one else can hear of this. Gods dont exactly like of sharing their knowledge, and besides even if they mostly use this trick themselfs.." She says as electricity starts to crackle on her fingers. "It would be foolish to challenge one, because we can create our own lightning." Akko finishes and sparks die down.

"How you do that, would it be possible to us?" Croix asks while looking at her daughter.

"No it isnt, or if you want to become toast then yes, but I dont recommend it." Brunette says bluntly.

"But isnt there this chance when I would try do it otherway?" Diana says with concerned face.

Akko waves her hand. "Nope, because you dont touch lightning on that case, you merely guide its way on target so there is no danger."

Diana sighs. "Then how I do it?"

"Thats the spirit! Ya know how the lightning forms, right?"

Girl holds her chin. "When the warm and cold airmasses collide together, an electric charge is generated, this electricity discharges towards the ground, isnt this right?" 

Akko claps her hands. "Excellent! Now, how would you do create these circumstances by yourself?"

"Maybe by fire and ice? Would that work?" Diana glances at girl.

"Lets test it! Come on Diana!" Akko says as she drags girl with her on outside while womens follow them.

As Akko has give girl needed power Diana takes her wand and prepares spells. It is harder than excepted however..

"You need to use right amount of them, only then this can work, focus Diana!" Akko says to her when she struggles to keep the amount of two different forces on balance, she has clearly troubles with this.

As ball of fire and little icestorm are forming, suddenly the ice swallows the fire and extuinghs it, Diana lowers her wand, exhaustion taking over at her.

"Maybe I should show you, would that help?" Akko asks as she grabs girls shoulder.

"Please do it.." Diana says while gathering herself.

"Yush! Lets do this." Brunette declares when beginning to release her mana. As huge fireball and raging blizzard are forming they create black clouds and smell of ozone are clear on air as clouds began to rumble and wind starts to blow.

As the clouds are hovering over all of mansions lands and rumbling intensifies, Akko rises her hand as loud crackling of elecricity is erupting from clouds and loud boom are heard when the lightning is heading towards girl, but before lightning can hit Akko changes its way by merely waving her hand while lightning seems to bend under of her will.

It circulates on air like huge white snake as it move above them until girl points at spot near them and snake charges towards it with immense speed until it hits.. 

Huge flash of lightning hits the ground and it ends as soon as it started, electricity still on air which rises withches hair upside, and clouds disappear like they would never been there on first place.

"So, wanna try again Diana?" Akko says to girl in behind of her.

"Absolutely, just let me gather my breath, will you?" 

"No problem, we have time after all, just make sure not to overdo it."

As Diana prepares her wand yet again with determination on her eyes she says. "I will try as long as I have it right, I cant let this little drawback put me down, I am Cavendish after all!" 

Akko grins at girl while she prepares hers spells. "Excepted nothing less from you, however, dont let your pride take better of you."

"I just have to get it right, I am not as helpless as you think." Diana says as she furrows brows.

Akko frowns at her sentence. "I havent never sayed that you are helpless, where did you get that idea?"

"You have saved me twice now, isnt that telling that much, I need to become stronger, for my own sake." She answers while forming yet again two different spells, but again she almost loses her concentration before she pushes through it, she isnt damsel in distress. Diana is a witch, and proud of it!

As she succeed to keep these spells stable she begins to push them together and indeed, small thundercloud is forming in front of her! Diana is exited of this, that is until the actual lightning is begins to charge on the cloud and is beginning to erupt from cloud, towards her. 'How can she actually control it?' She thoughts as sweat is dropping from her chin.

"Use your wand to guide it, nice and easy, dont panick, it can smell your fear." Akko whispers at her when she is suddenly beside her.

As the white snake is charging towards her at literally speed of lightning, Diana raises her wand towards it, snake moves quickly until it is mere metres from girl, then it stops as lightning seems to sniff her, then it bows her head to her, much of Dianas surprise.

"Good, very good, now try to make it move itself around sky, wave your wand as if it would be binded to it." 

Diana does this and indeed, great snake is believing her moves, first it circles around their heads before it head straight upwards before Diana orders it to charge towards the same spot as Akkos lightning did strike, loud boom is again heared while lightning hit its target.

"Now you know how to do it, all you need is powersource, that was very good for first time Diana." Akko says as she pats her back.

"But I must say this much, I really dont think that you are helpless, quite opposite actually, you have so much room to grow yet." She continues.

"Sorry about that, I didnt mean it like that, I know that you dont think like that. Its just, I feel so weak, I couldnt do nothing to escape from those mens back then, and you had to get me out of forest on that night. I couldnt do single thing with all my knowledge and magic, they were useless!" 

"I know, I know, but you will grow up to become splendid witch, gather people around you, get friends, trust others and you can overcome everything that life throws towards you, I am sure of it." Akko says while giving her soft smile.

"You truly think so?" Diana asks as she feels that she could melt on the spot as she sees that beaming smile that is meaned to her, all of her self doupts disappearing.

"Yeah, that is what I think." Akko answers shortly.


	44. 264

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally thought something that I could actually work with! Probably.. Yes, this Akko is OOC in sense but lets it be on that way, next chapter? I dont even know when 😁 this is enough for now. Also huge thanks to x_nano_x and Chris529, for keeping up with this, I am not sure of this myself but I am glad that someone likes this! And again I am rambling.. oh well

Its been over month since Akko and her mothers did move on manors yard, girls have learned so much from eachothers on such short time, for example that Akko doesnt like brooms (at all) and Diana dont like when Akko messes her hair with elecricity..

Diana did woke up when someone came to her room and moved curtains aside, she rubbed her eyes while adjusting on the sudden brightness as she looked at woman who woke her.

"Mother.. is that you?" She said with hoarse voice as she noticed platinum hair with green highlights, but something seemed off to her.

"No, your not her, then who are you?" She asked while furrowing her brows.

"You have good eyes, little witch, try to take care of them, would you?" Women said to her, 'Dear Beatrix, even her voice matched to that of her mother!' Diana thought when glancing the person before her.

"Still dont regognize me? Then perhaps this would help?" Woman asks when suddenly her eyecolor changes from ocean blue to crimson red.

Diana gasps. "Akko! Why are you looking like this?" She says as she looks her, all sleep gone from her body.

"We talked about this on yesterday, didnt we? That my shapeshifting is quite convicing, it can easily fool most peoples when I put my back on it. This is where metamorphisis spells differs from actual shapeshifting."

"How you do it, you look like her, you even smell like her and your aura matches with her? You almost got me there!" Diana rambles when taking closer look at woman.

Akko chuckles as she looks at her exited inspecting. "This is one of those actually useful things when you are god, almost everyone of us can do this."

"However this also means that you cant rely on your eyes only, but since you were able to tell the difference then I worried for nothing, I am glad." 

Diana stops and holds her chin. "Yes, something seemed off, but I cant explain what it was.." She says while looking up at her eyes.

"Soul, Diana. I am good, but not that good."

Girl looks dumbfounded. "I.. did regognize your soul, but didnt you told me that it is very hard to see one?"

"Yes, it usually is, you should be proud of yourself little witch." Akko says with face that radiates her joy of this fact.

Diana smiles at herself, she is growing after all.

Then she begins to think what she did saw, and her face palens. "That was your soul...?"

Gods face sterns little. "Now you understand why everyone are afraid of me..?"

Then to hers surprise, Diana shakes her head vigorously and she gives her piercing gaze.

"My opinion from you dont change at all, you are my friend. I dont care what everyone else thinks."

Akko is taken back at hers words, looking at her inner being should have scared her, yet here she is, looking at her with those deep blue eyes filled with determination.

And then she snorts, before she begins to laugh wholeheartly while holding her stomach until she is able to compose herself.

"Ehehe, sorry about that Diana, I just remembered something that I had almost forgotten, thank you for that, truly." She says while wiping her eyes.

Diana huffs while tangling her arms together. "What was that supposed to mean?" She says with annoyed tone.

"Nothing important, now come along. You need to practice your swordskills, and especially how to make sure that smart head of yours stays intact on future." 

While Diana is making her way towards mansions yard, she has already shifted to black leatherarmor and is carrying Aurora with her, because of brunettes tooth sword is of course capable of transformation so instead of sword she has pen on her hand. 

Akko is wearing her old red samurai armor and is holding helmet on other hand and longsword on the other.

"So, are you ready?" She asks at blonde girl.

Diana smirks at her as pen shifts to bow and she prepares magical arrow. 

"Always." She answers.

Akko pulls helmet over her head while she takes the sword on both of her hands.

"Then come at me."

That is all that Diana needs as she shoots arrow after arrow, Akko only stands still while the arrows dissipate on her armor.

"You have to do better than that!" She shouts at her when suddenly all goes black around her, 'smokebomb, really?'

As Akko observes her surroundings she hears a steps from behind her and swings the sword towards the oncoming steps, but there is nothing there.

"Smart girl" she whispers when she feels the blade on her back, of course it cant penetrate her armor but she feels it nonethly.

"Thats one point to you, want to continue?" She says when the smoke is cleared and Diana is visible again. While the shortsword is light as feather she is still panting, she should exercise more it would seem.

"Yes, why not, but you are holding back Akko, I can tell that much, show me what you got!" Girl shouts as she throws other bomb and casts invisibility spell to herself.

Akko tightens her grip from the sword and says quietly. "As you wish.."

And then she merely swings the sword and smoke is no more, Diana is still nowhere to seen but Akko swings the sword again and creates other more powerful blast of wind. This is enough to dissipate the spell and throw girl to flying on the grass.

As she has rolled on the ground and is gathering herself Diana feels cold steel on her neck, not enough to draw blood of course but sword is still there. Then she lifts her eyes towards brunette who is standing in front of her, menacing gaze piercing her whole being.

"Do you give up?" Akko asks with chilly tone.

Diana gulps before she answers. "It would seem that I dont have choices, does this count as draw then?"

Akko chuckles as she withdraws her sword from girls neck and her gaze softens. "I guess it does, want to grab a bite or perhaps something to drink?" She says while offering her hand to girl.

As Akko helps Diana to standing position they make their way towards hers house, Croix and Chariot chatting on front of it while looking at girls.

"You are improving Diana, maybe someday Akko can try fight with you seriously." Croix says.

Chariot swats playfully her wifes arm. "Dont take it too seriously, she is just messing with you."

Akko groans. "Would you two stop that, Diana isnt half bad, consireding that it hadnt been many weeks since we begin to practice. But you should gather more muscles, or try to strenghten yourself with magic perhaps?"

Diana coughs. "Are you perhaps trying to say that I am not in good condition."

"Not such thing! Well perhaps little.. But dont take it too much to yourself, I mean my mother is pretty much shut in neet so she shouldnt have that much to say.." Akko smirks at Croix.

Croix gasps with faked offence. "Is this how you see me, maybe I cut your week money from that." 

Akko plays with her as she graps her chest. "You wouldnt dare to do such horrible thing!"

Diana and Chariot looks at their bickering as they make way towards house, they cant help it as little chuckles are escaping from their lips, soon Akko and Croix are joining laughing as they cease their little fight.

While girls are enjoying their soda, Akkos mothers are drinking tea, witches and god are arguing which is more effective, natural shapeshifting or transformation spells. Akko decides to demonstrate that hers ability is superior, she does respect witches spells but on this subject Akko stands on her own opinion.

"Watch closely dear witches." She declares as her body morphs much more smaller form and she gains brown fur and long tail, while her head morphs to that of feline and her eyes become that of cat and they change their color to yellow.

But before her transformation is complete she begins to change her auras form and her mothers cant regognize her any longer, where there was once their daughter was now small brown kitten. 

"So, what do you say, mothers?" Cat meows to them and looks at amused grin as Croix and Chariot almost fell off on their chairs.

"A-Akko, is that really you? But I saw how you changed just under my own eyes, yet I couldnt regognize you now.." Chariot mumbles as she is looking at small feline who is now licking its paw.

Diana looks dumbfounded, her own mothers cant see that it is Akko, what is going on here?

"Dont be so surprised, I told you that you have good eyes." Cat meows to her as it is stepping towards her on the table.

"So, is there yet question why I prefer this technique instead of that of yours?" Small cat meows as it waves its tail.

Witches shake their heads while glancing at brown feline who is now licking cream from saucer that Diana placed on table.

Diana cant resist as she brings her hand closer to cats head and begins to scratch behind her ear, to her surprise Akko starts to purr at that before she shakes herself out of it.

"And if I may ask, Diana, what was that for?" Akko asks while tilting her head.

Diana blushes while retracting her hand and she begins to mumble meekly. "Its, just that I have never had a cat and I couldnt help myself.."

"Did I catch your tongue?" Akko asks while giving her cheschire grin.

"Oh, shush now, you know what I mean.." Diana says while burying her crimson face behind her hands.

Cat begins to shake lightly and there comes noice out of its throat that someone could describe laughing. "You are fun to tease, Diana. Would you want to come with me on small trip, we wouldnt be away for long time?" 

"Exactly where would we be going, since you dont want to use broom I hope that not far from here?" Diana mumbles to her.

As Akko shifts back to her original form she shakes the dust out of hers shirt and shorts.

"Not far from here in sense, and then yet you cant get more faraway either, so what you say?"

Diana lifts her head from table and looks curiously at brunette. "And what would that mean?"

"We go to Cavendish manor, and yet not your home."

Croix snaps at her. "Woah! You cant take to there, she is just a kid for nines sake!" 

Akko waves her hand. "Relax, as if I would let anything happen to her, and its just short visit, thats it.."

"But still, it isnt actually safe to go to there, and only Beatrix know what could go wrong on that short time!"

Diana looks as they argue. "What are you talking about, could one of you explain?"

Akko grins at her when she gets her attention. "We are going place between places, outside of time and space, there we can go to other worlds, interested?"

"Thats insanely dangerous, so many things can go severely wrong, dont you remember what almost happened on last time, you should consider again Akko!" Croix almost shouts to her by now.

"You are talking of multiverse, isnt that right?"

Both Akko and Croix are looking now at young witch.

"And how do you know about that?" Croix asks.

"Same question." Akko says after her.

"I have heard of theory only, I have never consireded that it would actually exist but since you know of it then I have to reconsider my opinion."

"Lucky for you guys, mortals cant enter there easily, I cant even imagine what would humans do if they could reach it. But yes, it exist."

"And thats exactly why you shouldnt take her with you! What if something goes wrong?" Croix snaps at her.

"While I appreciate yours opinion mother, I am aware of risks and can prevent anything bad to happen, I know enough of this subject." Akko answers calmly to Croix.

As witch tries to argue back Chariot grabs her shoulder. "Its fine dear, if Akko is with her then I believe that they can manage, and you sayed that it wouldnt take long, isnt that right Akko?" Chariot asks from her daughter.

"We wont be gone many hours, I doubt that you even notice our absence, she is in good hands." Akko assures to her mothers.

Croix sighs while clearly defeated and outmatched. "Fine I guess.." she mumbles to herself.

"So, what you say, want to come with me?" Akko asks at Diana.

"I guess it wouldnt do any harm, should I take something with me?"

"Nah, we dont go to there fighting, just exchange words with alternate people. You'l be fine just like that, though it wont do any harm if you take Aurora with you."


	45. Shortcut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is kind of obvious who is Akkos brother by now, I made that way too easy. I have done better chapters than this, maybe little tired, anywho, thanks for reading :)

Diana is following Akko on her room, wand and pen on her waistband while brunette lifts her sister on front of her and dagger shifts to katana and begins to glow.

"So to where now, sister?" Twilight hums to her as she wakes from her slumber.

"Couple of places, first to Cavendish manor and then we go to see Him."

"Oh, I see, is there some particular reason why we go to His place?"

"Maybe few, but mostly to get help to Diana, I have wait long enough. He said that He is busy but its been couple weeks already for Old ones sake!"

"He is awoiding this subject it would seem, so to the crossroads then?" Twilight asks while edge of her blade seems to turn its color to ghostly blue.

"You know already." Akko looks at sword.

"No problem, just looking at right place. Alright, you may cut now!" Twilight chirps at them.

And so Akko swings air and while doing this the reality seems to cut under blades way and there is shape on air, like wound one would say.

Diana looks at portal mouth agape while tilting her head towards brunette.

"So this is the way to move between realities?" She finally asks.

"This is easiest way, there are few others but since I have proper weapon we use this technicue. Now follow me and stay close, it is easy to get lost on there."

With these words Akko walks towards the entry and disappears onto it, Diana first hesitates but quickly follows after her.

And as the tunnel ends there is darkness around her, she moves around blindly, arms searching something to grab until there is snap of lightswitch as Akko turns lights on and Diana regognices the space, her own wardrobe, but then not..

"Looks like we reached our destination, but you cant be seen like that I am afraid, would you be so kind and take some smaller form perhaps?" Akko asks at her.

"Uh, sure, but where are we exactly?" Diana asks as she pulls her wand out of band.

"In Cavendish manor, it would be seem to be the same time as on our reality, that is good thing, she is still alive then.." Akko mumbles under her breath as she checks her silver pocket watch.

"Who is still alive?" Diana tilts her head.

"Not now, so the spell?" Akko says as she puts the clock back to her pocket while she has taken shape of one of their butlers.

"When did you.. nevermind that. Metamorphie fasiecce!" Diana shoutwhispers and green smokecloud surrounds her, where there was blonde girl second ago was now white mouse with blue eyes.

Akko brings herself to level that Diana can reach her arm. "Now come to my pocket that no one doesnt see you." 

"What? I am not going to travel on your pocket!" 

Akko sighs. "Yes you are, white mouse kinda strikes eye on manors hallways ya know?"

Diana curses under her breath. "Fine, but try not to accidentally crush me.." She says as she climbs on offered hand and Akko brings her to suits side pocket and Diana slides in.

"Now that thats taken care of.." Akko says as they leave the wardrobe. "It is time to meet your mother."

"Why do you want to meet her?"

"To tell her of what her daughter will face on future so that she may pass on with peace."

"Wait, what do you mean by pass on? Is she going to?.." 

"Sadly yes, there is sickness eating her away, and there is no cure." 

"Couldnt you heal her, you are god after all.." Diana whispers with small noise.

"There are rules, it is already written, I cant change it anymore." Akko says with hint of regret on her voice.

"Written by who? I have already seen that you are strong, why just not break those rules?" Diana snaps at her.

Akko gives her stern look and Diana flinches. "Breaking the rules would cause collapse little witch. Dont speak of things that you dont understand." She says with cold tone.

Rest of the walk went with silence until they were on front of the door of Bernadettes bedroom, Akko reached her pocket and did take Diana out. 

"Sorry that I was little harsh, its just that I cant do some things even if I would want to do them. It would cause more hassle than it would be worth off. Changing something usually just creates alternate timeline, original doesnt change, so even if I could safe Bernadettes life on somewhere else, she would still die on here."

Diana sighs. "I see, its just frustrating to know that someone is going to die and you cant do anything to prevent it."

'You have no idea..' Akko thoughts. "But that is life, no one doesnt live forever, you already know this."

Diana bows her head. "Yes, I do. But I will safe as many lives as I can while I am alive." She says with determination on her voice.

"Thats the spirit! But try not overdo it, live long and happy life Diana, that is all I am asking." Akko smiles to her warmly.

Diana gives smile of her own while looking at brunette. "I will! And you will be part of it too, you are my friend after all."

Akkos face drops as she hears Dianas words. "That may not be safe solution, try instead gather other friends and keep continuing your life without me. That way you dont get hurt."

"Rubbish." Diana mumbles.

"What is?" Akko asks as she brings her closer.

"You see yourself as somekind of monster, its nonsense!" Diana snaps at her. "You push everyone out of your life but I know the truth. You are just big softie who just got bad cards on this messed up game called life."

Akkos face darkens. "Then you clearly dont know anything of me little girl, there is blood on my hands. I have killed more than I can count, anyone who know who I am tremble from hearing just my name, they fear and they hate me."

"Hate me because they know the truth, that I am murderer. Fear me because I could end them by just mere thought, fear me because I could destroy whole universe if I so would decide. So tell me little mortal, by what insane thought of madness makes you belive that I am not monster?"

Akko asks as her eyes blaze and air crackles around her and she is oozing that crimson red, terrifying aura.

"I have seen it on my dreams, silly god." Diana answers.

Akko stammers out noncohorent words as her aura dissipates and her eyes widens and her jaw drops.

"W-what did you say?" She finally splutters out.

Diana lets out small chuckle of brunettes sudden change of behavior.

"Of course I have seen nightmares, but resently I have had different kind of dreams. In those you do care greatly of your family, and you care of mortals, I dont know what did change your mind but I know that you are a good person, dont try to pretend otherwise." 

Akko huffs and turns her head on the other way as her ears change color by little. "Yeez, what kind of illusions is she feeding to you.." she mumbles before clearing her throat.

"Think what you like Diana, but I am not saint. I have enemies all over universe and you would be in danger while around me on the future, so I will leave when this mess is cleared, and that is the final."

"We are connected already, you liked it or not, you dont get rid of me so easily Akko." Mouse says while grinning at her michiviously.

"Lets just get this over with, shall we?" Akko grunts at her while she knocks the door.

"Come on in." Comes voice of Dianas mom on the other side of door, as Akko opens the door they see the bedridden witch who is smiling affectionaly at them.

"You are wearing outfit of James but I suspect that you are not him, you could be Death but I think that I am not that poor condition just yet, you arent magical beast or ghost either, so would you be so kind and tell your identity?" Bernadette asks while putting her wand back on night table.

Akko grins at her while looking at wand. "You know that it is foolish to put your weapon aside if you dont know am I enemy or friend?"

Bernadette chuckles at her between coughs. "I am not match to you either way, and I think that I can trust to you if that mouse does so, speaking of her, she is my daughter, is that right?"

"Well yes and no, I believe that your daughter is currently spending time with Anna while practicing her magic. She will soon arrive here but we are not here on that time, it would be way too problematic, but yes this mouse is indeed Diana Cavendish. Diana if you may?" Akko says to her.

With puff of green smoke blonde girl is standing front of butler, she looks meekly at alternate Bernadette while quietly mumbles her greetings to older witch. "Hello, mother."

Head of family looks fondly at girl in front of her before gesturing her to come closer. As Diana obeys and reach the bed of woman, Bernadette brings her closer and inspects her closely.

"Yes, you are indeed Diana, but not her, this feels weird.. Sorry that you have to see me in such poor condition, I wish that things would be differerent but there is no changing the destiny, isnt that right, o powerful one?" She asks at Akko while tilting her head towards her.

Akko bows her head while shadow covers her eyes. "I am afraid that this is true, you dont have many years left until you have to leave the land of living. I am truly sorry.." 

"I understand this myself, my condition isnt curable, but there isnt no need to apologize, you are not responsibile of this. I have myself shortened my lifespawn by overworking while trying to make the world better place." Bernadette says while giving apoleptig look to Diana.

"But still, I am sorry for you. Do you perhaps regret all that good that you have done?" Akko asks while giving curious look at witch.

Bernadette smiles at her. "Not at all, I have live my fullest while trying to fulwill our familys motto. Only thing that I do regret that I dont see my dear daughter grow up and become splendid witch that I am sure that she is going to be."

Older witch says sadly as she caresses Diana hair and Diana responds by wrapping her arms around her thin, fragile body and brings her a warm hug while few tears drops from her eyes.

Akko sighs deeply. "I knew that this is your answer, it always is no care how many versions of you I encounter this is always you. You truly do care humans in all of your being."

"I try, but I believe that you hadnt tell your name yet, and why did you came here on the first place?" Bernadette asks as she releases girl from hug.

Akko holds her chin while thinking. "My name matters not, I have too many of those, but perhaps, yes that could work.. I believe that I am known as leader of great four on this reality."

Bernadette seems to regognize name as she visibly palens. "Why would one of generals come to lowly witch such as myself?" She asks with shaky voice as she grips the sheets.

Akko smiles to her that sweet smile of hers. "I came here to tell you of Dianas future, I am messenger after all, I have no malicious intents I can assure you that."


	46. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bernadette do spend most of time on the bed, witches are quite sturdy people so let her walk with them.. It is little dry chapter, hope that it gets better on the next one, whenever I do make that, I wonder.. Look, it isnt the best story but I like to read more than write, so maybe that explains it?

As Akko had materiliased comfy couches to her, Diana and Bernadette (latter had tried to insist that they can use her chairs but Akko had politilely denied) she begins her explanation of Dianas hardships and victories on future as she summons great book seemingly from thin air.

"So, lets see, Diana, Diana, Diana.." she mumbles as she searches the right name from huge book.

"Ah! Here it is, story of Diana Cavendish, so this has happened until now.. Um, sorry about for her lost of ability of using magic, it was actually Chariots and Croixs fault.. But she recovered from that, which I am glad!" Akko says as she browses through books fragile pages. 

"Excuse me? It was Chariots fault that she lost her magic?" Bernadette intervenes.

Akko sighs. "Yes it was.. Or more accurately it was Croix Meridies fault, but Chariot isnt innocent either, she should have known better than this." Butler mumbles.

"But I know them, they would never do something like that!" Its Dianas turn to talk.

Akko groans and holds bridge of her nose. "Look, Diana. This is different world, so things did go differently, Chariot keeps blaming herself of this incident many years."

"Croix is so badly drown on her own thoughts that she dont give a shit, though I cant blame her fully either, she has experienced quite throwbacks too, so maybe that makes her do things as she does them.. Anyway, what is done is done, and it didnt happen on our reality because as I told you, worlds are different."

Diana just nods shortly while thinking what she heard, how many other witch had encountered such fate on other worlds?

"So, if I may keep reading?" Akko asks while glancing at both witches. As they give little nods she keeps going.

"She is ridiculed by her cousins of liking of Chariot, honestly those girls.. She will lose you so she decides that she has to be adult of house, thus she abandons her dreams and hopes, that also means that she abandons Chariot." Akko sighs as she reads.

"That doesnt sound happy story, if I may say." Bernadette intervenes while she seems to become older while listening butler.

"It isnt, until it is. So, she goes to Luna Nova to learn more of magic, and possibly to get friends since magic isnt popular anymore so humans tend to avoid witches. But on secret, she did go to this school of that particular reason because Chariot did go to there, so she isnt lost case after all." Akko says while giving small smile as she tilts her head towards Diana. 

"You may move forward, please." Diana mumbles quietly.

"So, she is praised as prodigy of Luna Nova, and the most powerful witch since the olde nines. She succeeds on everything that she does, Diana is descentant of Beatrix after all."

"Every student, every teacher does nothing but seems her as perfect being, but she is more or less broken from inside, still she gives nothing on outside, always composed, always perfect. Some even call her ice queen because of her stoic attitude.." Akko sighs as she keeps reading. 

"That cant be right, my daughter has always been image of joy and happines, why would she change so much?" Bernadette intervenes.

"Because her sparkle and smile died with you, it isnt easy when you lost someone. So instead of breaking down she did build herself a fortress on her heart, that she wouldnt have to suffer anymore. She was fragile one would say, but same time she was strong, like ice or glass, but there are dangers on this kind of strength.."

"Because it can break you.." Diana mumbles.

Akko nods at her. "When you take too much of feelings and just bottle them up, you will snap eventually, the moment when it happens usually leads to disaster."

"But then something does happen, someone will come to her life, and that someone will tear her walls down. And that someone will awake her joy of magic and its wonders, that girl shall remind Diana of her lost dreams and that magic isnt only tool, it is a gift to humans, source of wonders."

"Then who is this girl, can you tell me?" Bernadette asks as Akko stops speaking.

Butler in disguise shakes her head. "I cant but that girl is definitely going to change lots of things on your daughters life, on the better way mostly. And together these two will save the world and the magic, this is written and it shall happen." 

Older with grasps her nightgown from the spot where her heart is. "I am glad of this, but can you at least tell more of this mysterious girl?"

Akko sighs as she stands up. "She comes from east, that is all that I am going to tell of her. Oh and I am sorry that you dont have a chance to see your grandchildrens.." she says to her while giving apoleptig look.

"Grandchildrens? Now I must know more, you cant just tell me something like that and then stop?" Bernadette is gathering that little authotarity that she still has.

"Worry not, those two girls are absolutily adorable sight. Here, take a picture if that calms your heart." Akko says as she digs sayed photo from between books pages.

And true to hers words, there are two girls on potret, they are perhaps five years old, not more older than that, other one of girls has hair of Cavendish, same platinum wavy blonde hair with green highlights, but her eyes are striking crimson, like blood one would say. Other ones hair is brown and silky, but her eyes are deep blue that Cavendish family posses.

Once Bernadette inspects the picture she looks back at butler in disguise while warm smile finds its way on her face.

"Thank you, truly, this will help me going on longer, this and that fact that my daughter will be a great witch." 

Diana looks at picture on her mothers hands, as she inspects at girls she comes to realization. "That girl, is she?.."

Akko lifts her finger over her own mouth while giving her look. "Yes, that is correct, however I would be glad if you dont spill the beans like they do say."

"I understand.." Diana mumbles under her breath.

Akko clears hers throat as she looks at head of family. "Now.. as I had tell you this, I would like you to do something to me."

Diana nails her eyes to god. "So, you didnt come here just goodness of your heart?"

Akko chuckles dryly. "No, you see, my sister did pick strange signal from this timeline and she did track it down on to this house. Dont misunderstood however, I am not heartless nor cruel, if Bernadette here says that we cant inspect her house, we will leave of course.."

"That isnt nessecary, I will gladly give you such promise, actually, I would like to help you. So I will come with you."

Bernadette says as she begins to rise from comfy chair, while it clearly seems to be hard to her, that is, until gentle wind picks her up from chair and rises her onto her own feet.

"While I appreciate your offer, are you sure that you really want to come with us? This, signal isnt nessecarily friendly on sense, and you arent condition to fight if that will be the case?" Akko asks while inspecting fragile witch.

Bernadette huffs at herself. "I am not on grave yet, and this is least that I can do to you. Besides, it will be a lot faster to find this "signal" if I am with you two, I know this manor like my own pockets, this is my home after all." 

"Good points. All manors arent same after all, even if Diana knows her own home, she may not know everything from this one. However, what about your daughter, isnt she going to be here at any minute now?" Akko asks while looking at her pocket watch.

"I will tell Anna to keep her busy, simple communication spell should do the trick."

Bernadette says as she pulls paper from night table and scripts something onto it hastily, then she takes her wand and taps the pergament while mumbling words on under her breath, paper comes to alive and it flies towards window, Bernadette opens it and letter begins to make its way towards its destination.

"So, shall we go now?" Older witch asks at them while searching her wardrobe on something more sturdy, just in case of course.

Akko and Diana shares a look before Akko sighs at herself. "We shall, I will go first and you two will follow me on close distant, Diana is cabable of protecting herself and you, and she has a proper weapon to handle most of enemies that we might encounter."

"Worry not, I too can fight, even if I am not on my best condition right now." Bernadette says as she has collected long, red, scaly jacket from her wardrobe, Akko looks at jacket before she says anything.

"Where had you got a freaking dragons hide, if I may ask?" 

"This is just old relick that one of our ancestors did made, if my memory wont betray me, this dragon did terrorize one of the local villages until that said ancestor did cut off dragons head.." Bernadette explains meekly.

Akko turns her head towards Diana, one brow raised. "Hot damn devil! I didnt know that you had such ancestors, I really should inspect your family tree more, it would seem."

Diana blushes furiously while listening two womens talking, then she buries her head behind her hands. "I havent heard of that kind of story, I swear!" 

Akko holds her chin with her index finger. "Perhaps that did happen only on this reality, there are other worlds where witches do work with dragons, if I am not wrong. On the other hand, there are those worlds where dragons are vicious beasts that do devour magic.. Oh, nevermind that right now, so lets go then." She says as she pulls the long dagger out of her pocket.

Bernadette flinches as she sees the weapon, she regognizes its shape and its colours. "Is that the worldcutter?" 

Akko gives her a curious look until she realizes what did she mean. "Yes, I suppose that is name that she is called on this world.. Sister, would you want to introduce yourself?" 

Black dagger begins to glow as Twilight wakes up. "Oh, yes, why not. Hello there Bernadette! My name is Twilight, or the first sword, or blade of destruction, or the worldcutter. However you want to call me, but I would prefer if you would call me just Twilight!"

Dagger chirps at older witch who looks dumbfounded.

"Dagger.. did talk to me, that dagger did actually.." Bernadette stutters as she turns her head towards Diana who had pulled out her pen, said pen turning to golden shortsword with blue handle.

"One gets used to it, that dagger is person after all, quite cheerful one too." Diana explains while waving sword few times, before it shifts back to pen.

"And that sword, it isnt normal on any sense, mind if I take a look?" Bernadette asks from Diana.

Diana looks at her alternate mother before she hands over her personal sword to her, as Bernadette takes the pen on her hands she looks at it closely.

"Ah, yes, soulsword. No mortal can create something like this. This is extradorniary weapon, and trustworthy companion, and very good friend on sense, I suppose that you made this to her?" Bernadette asks at Akko as she turns her head towards her.

"That is correct, there is no better weapon in mortal realms than that, this sword will wipe out entire armies, or save thousands of lives, depending of which kind of person wields it. Thats why not every human cant carry something like this." Akko says with hint of proudness on her voice as she turns her look towards Diana. 

"So, use her on good, will you, little Diana?" 


End file.
